Wo dich dein Leben hinführt
by tatosensei
Summary: Tea Gardners Leben veränderte sich in dem Augenblick, in dem sie das Angebot von Seto Kaiba annahm. Da wusste sie noch nicht, dass ihr normales Leben sich in null Komma nichts in ein von Liebe, Hass, Angst, Hoffnung geprägtes Leben verwandeln würde. Auch der CEO verbrennt sich fast am eigenen Plan. Seto X Tea
1. Chapter 1 Motive

Kapitel 1: Motive

„Das ist der Deal, Gardner, entweder du bist einverstanden, oder nicht." Seto Kaiba schien wieder alles im Griff zu haben, die Situation, den Deal, alles was um ihn herum war. Dafür war die junge Frau gegenüber ihm alles andere als ruhig und gelassen. Sie war sichtlich nervös, da sie nun eine Entscheidung zu treffen hatte, die ihr ganzes Leben verändern würde. Der Vorschlag, der ihr gemacht wurde, war nicht sehr schlecht, denn sonst hätte sie ohne zu zögern abgelehnt. Der war auch nicht sehr gut, da sonst kein Raum wäre für Zurückhaltung. Er war einer der Vorschläge die offen waren, in der Frage, ob sie es Wert waren angenommen oder abgelehnt zu werden, in der Frage, was passieren würde, würde man einer der beiden Alternativen wählen.

Tea Gardner hatte keine Zeit mehr zu überlegen. Sie hatte schon zwei Wochen Zeit zum Überlegen gehabt, als der CEO von Kaiba Corp ihr den Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Was anfing als ein keines Gespräch und eine kleine Bitte ihrerseits gegenüber dem reichsten Menschen in ihrem Land, endete als eine sehr verwirrende Angelegenheit.

Sie saßen an jenem Nachmittag in diesem kleinen Café den er als Treffpunkt ausgesucht hatte und wo es angeblich den besten Kaffee in der Stadt gab. Er müsste es ja wissen, er konsumierte literweise von dem braunen Getränkt. Das Café schien sehr gemütlich zu sein. Warmes, nicht zu starkes Licht umspielte den braun-beigen Raum, der so toll nach frisch gemahlenem Kaffee roch. Sie saßen an einem kleinen Tisch, vor ihnen jeweils ein doppelter Espresso, was zu ihm gehörte, und vor ihr eine Latte Macchiato, gerade gut genug um in dieser Nacht noch friedlich einschlafen zu können ohne einen Koffeinschock zu bekommen.

Sie hatte ihn um einen gefallen gebeten. Nach so vielen Jahren, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen, geschweige denn gesprochen hatten, kam sie an mit einer Bitte. Es ging um die kleine Tanzschule, die sie vor einem Jahr mit zwei weiteren Freunden gegründet hatten. Ihr Traum eine erfolgreiche Tänzerin zu werden, hatte sie niemals aufgegeben. Der Unterschied allerdings zwischen einem Teenager und einem Erwachsenen war, dass man als Erwachsener auf Wünsche und Träume mit mehr Realismus schaut, als ein verträumter Teenager, der glaubt mit Wille und Hoffnung das Unmögliche möglich zu machen. So war es auch bei Tea Gardner. Sie war talentiert, dass wusste nicht nur sie und ihre Freunde, sondern auch die Tanzlehrer in New York, als sie die Aufnahmeprüfung ablegte und einen Platz bei Julliard bekam. Trotz Teilstipendium, den ihr die Schule bewilligte, war es für sie einfach nicht möglich in New York zu studieren, zu leben und den Rest des Studienbeitrags zu finanzieren. Sie hat es dennoch versucht. Ein Jahr lang voller harter Arbeit. Von Tanzschule zum Kellnern, vom Kellnern zum Trainieren am Nachmittag und zum Babysitten am Abend. Ein ganzes Jahr lang, sieben Tage die Woche, fast 12 Stunden am Tag nur am Rotieren. Bis sie am Ende vor Erschöpfung aufgab und nach Domino zurückkehrte.

Sie bereute die Entscheidung nicht. Aus ihr wurde zwar keine weltberühmte Tänzerin, wie sie mal geträumt hatte, aber sie studierte ihr Tanz zu Ende und machte vor einem Jahr eine kleine Tanzschule auf. Die Tanzschule wurde zu ihrer neuen Leidenschaft neben dem Tanzen am National Theater of Domino, wo sie als Balletttänzerin ebenfalls engagiert war. Das zweite brachte ihr mehr oder weniger Ruhm und Geld, das erstere Genugtuung und das Gefühl etwas Gutes für die Welt zu tun. Sie gründete die Schule mit dem Zweck, so viele Kinder wie möglich näher an die Kunst des Tanzens zu bringen, sie zu motivieren und künstlerisch zu bilden. Die Schule war für die kleinen Kinder geschaffen, die, wie sie auch, träumten eine hübsche Ballerina zu werden und irgendwann mal die Weltbühnen zu erobern. Aber vor allem war die Schule dafür da, um Kinder die weniger privilegiert waren, genauso gute Perspektiven zu ermöglichen wie bei betuchten Familien. Und Spaß zu haben. Aus dem Alltag zu fliehen, wo es den Kindern nicht gut ging, wo die Kinder schon im jungen Alter mitbekommen mussten, was finanzielle Engpässe bei den Eltern waren, was es bedeutete nicht viel zu besitzen, geschweige denn sich Tanzstunden zu leisten. Die Tanzschule war dafür da den Kindern diese Sorgen zu nehmen. Sie war da um genau die aufzufangen, die längst von ihren Eltern vernachlässigt, von der Gesellschaft aufgegeben und von ihren Träumen verlassen wurden.

All diese Gedanken kreisten um ihr herum, als sie in Seto Kaibas wartenden Augen schaute. Sie hatte sich in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht entscheiden können, also ließ sie es darauf ankommen, auf ihr Bauchgefühl, bei ihm im Büro.

Als er damals den Vorschlag machte, glaubte sie erst mal ihren Ohren nicht, sie war schockiert und desillusioniert. Dann verstand sie allmählich auch seine Motive. Er war nun mal ein Businessman, für ihn drehte sich die Welt um Geben und Nehmen, Angebot und Nachfrage. Er bot ihr was an, sie müsste dafür was leisten. Anders konnte auch nicht sein. Es handelte sich schließlich um Seto Kaiba, den sie während ihrer Jugend nur zu gut kennenlernen konnte. Schon damals hatte er einen ausgeprägten Charakter. Standhaftigkeit, Ehrgeiz, Arroganz waren einige seiner Charakterzüge. Kein Wunder, wenn einem das Leben zwang mit Zehn in einem Kinderheim zu landen, im Alter von vierzehn Jahren erwachen zu werden, eine Firma zu Leiten und einen vierjährigen Bruder zu erziehen. Nein, Seto Kaiba hatte es nicht leicht. Und weil er mit sechzehn schon erwachsen war, hatte sich in dem heutigen vierundzwanzigjährigen Seto Kaiba innerlich nicht viel verändert.

Äußerlich war er vom Jugendlichen zum Mann geworden. Genauso groß, aber mit breiterem und festerem Oberkörper, markanteren Gesichtszügen und einem noch ersterem Blick. Er war eine Augenweide und deshalb auch einer der beliebtesten Single-Männer auf dem Single-Markt, wie es die Boulevardzeitungen behaupteten. In der Vergangenheit schien er auch einige weibliche Partnerinnen aus der Model-Klasse in seinem Leben zu haben, nur waren diese Affären entweder zu kurz oder zu gut geheim gehalten, sodass die Presse nur dann Wind von der Sache bekam, als es schon zu spät war. Und obwohl er, Seto Kaiba, sich von alldem raushalten wollte, bekam er einen Frauenheld-Stempel statuiert.

Genau dieser Seto Kaiba saß nun ihr gegenüber, Tea Gardner, Cheerleaderin von der Yugi-Gang, die ewige Verfechterin von der Kraft der Freundschaft, von Herz der Karten, die so unscheinbar umherirrte, als sich Kaiba und Yugi duellierten. Diejenige, die nun auf seinen Vorschlag entweder positiv oder negativ antworten würde.

„Ich nehme dein Angebot an, Kaiba".


	2. Chapter 2 Worum es geht

Kapitel 2 : Worum es geht

Seto Kaiba grinste. Der Deal war geschlossen, Verträge unterschrieben, Dokumente kopiert und den beiden ausgehändigt. Was mit einer Bitte anfing, wurde zum festen Vertrag, schwarz auf weiß.

„Mein Assistent meldet sich bald bei dir und sagt was als nächstes zu tun ist, Gardner. Für heute haben wir erst Mal alles erledigt." Kaiba stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. Das Grinsen immer noch auf dem Gesicht, aber diesmal mit einer Geste, die vor Selbstbewusstsein nur so strahlte. Er hatte wieder einmal geschafft die Dinge so zu drehen und zu wenden, wie es ihm am besten passte.

Tea stand ebenfalls auf, ohne den Blickkontakt zu ihm zu verlieren. Nun war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, wie sie sich fühlte. Irgendwie schien Seto Kaiba viel zu überlegen zu sein. Es könnte aber einfach nur an seiner Art liegen. Sie reichte ihm zögerlich die Hand und spürte, wie er mit einem festen Griff ihre Hand drückte. Dies veranlasste ihr ebenfalls ihren Händedrück zu verfestigen.

Alles fing damit an, als sie einen Anruf von ihrem Vermieter bekam. Ein Herr Ende sechzig, mit einer Halbglatze und stark schwitzenden Händen und Gesicht. Er hat ihr auf Anhieb nicht gefallen, aber war der einzige, der mit einem passablen Preis ihr das alte Tanzstudio überlassen wollte. Tea sagte zu und übernahm die Räumlichkeiten, um dort ihre Tanzschule zu errichten. Der Plan war simple: das Tanzstudio in einem guten Zustand bringen, ein Tanzverein gründen, Werbung machen, Mitglieder für einen kleinen Mitgliederbeitrag, durch den die Miete und andere Unkosten getilgt würden, zusammenbringen und loslegen. Dieser Plan hat auch gut funktioniert. Schon nach wenigen Wochen kamen erste Interessenten. Eltern, die vor allem eine Nachmittagsbetreuung für ihre Kinder suchten und ihnen eine Tanzschule mit einem sehr geringen Monatsbeitrag gerade recht war. Bald sprach sich das Konzept um, die Tanzschule lief wie geschmiert. Mai Valentine und Serenity Wheeler, Teas Kommilitonen aus der Unizeit, wurden zu Co-Gründerinnen und betreuten die Kinder an jeweils einem Tag in der Woche, während Tea zwei Tage übernahm. Alles war perfekt, bis nach ungefähr einem Jahr der Vermieter anrief.

Er wolle sich zur Ruhe setzen, irgendwo an einem sonnigen Ort ein kleines Haus kaufen, deshalb verkaufe er das Grundstück, er habe schon einen Interessenten, der einen guten Preis vorschlägt. Der hat aber schon was anderes mit dem Grundstück vor, ein Beauty-Salon soll es werden. Aber er will ja nicht so sein, deshalb schlägt er vor das Grundstück ihr zu verkaufen, damit sie ihr Tanzstudio weiterführen kann.

Tea, Mai und Serenity haben alles versucht, um eine Lösung zu finden. Ein anderes Tanzstudio zu mieten war schwierig, schon die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt so zentral in Domino Räumlichkeiten gefunden hatten, war ein kleines Wunder, und auch noch zu diesem Preis! Anderswo etwas zu mieten war aus zwei Gründen unmöglich: zum einen gab es fast keinen Freiraum mehr in dieser überfüllten Metropole, zum anderen, das was vorhanden war, war viel zu teuer. Klar könnten sie die Monatsbeiträge erhöhen, diese müssten jedoch so hoch sein um etwas zu bringen, dass sie nicht mehr mit dem Grundkonzept der Tanzschule und dem Tanzverein vereinbar wären. Tea wollte keine Elite-Tanzschule daraus machen, davon gab es zu viele in Domino.

Kaufen konnten sie auch nicht. Keine Bank war bereit drei Tänzerinnen, obendrein noch Berufsanfänger, einen Kredit über eine solche Summe auszuzahlen, gerade auch weil das Investitionsobjekt nicht auf gewinnbringender Tätigkeit ausgerichtet war.

So könnte jedoch nicht alles enden. Nicht, wenn es gerade mal ein Jahr alt war, was als so erfolgsversprechend begonnen hatte.

Sie hatten von dem alten Mann eine Überlegungsfrist bekommen, die bald zu Ende sein würde. Sie hatte sich schon mit dem Gedanken, der ihr so stark schmerzte, abgefunden, als ihr die Idee kam. Eigentlich ans Herz gelegt wurde, von Serenity. _Frag doch mal Seto Kaiba_ , hatte sie gesagt, als wäre das eine solche Selbstverständlichkeit, worauf sie selbst kommen könnte, _er könne sicher helfen._

Sie hatte ihn an jenem Abend gesehen, als ihre Premiere zur Schwanensee lief. Zum ersten Mal in ihrer jungen Karriere bekam Tea die Hauptrolle zugesprochen, der wunderschönen Schwanenkönigin Odette. Unzählige Trainingsstunden, schlaflose Nächte und viel Disziplin hatten sie an jenem Abend zu einer Göttin des Balletts gemacht. Allmählich wurde ihr am Ende des Stücks klar, wie sehr sie vom Publikum geliebt wurde, wie gut ihr Tanz und ihre Leidenschaft bei den Kritikern ankamen. Ein voller Erfolg, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Am Ende der Vorstellung war die After-Show-Party, wo sie natürlich der Star war. Überall wo sie auftauchte um die Gäste, die High Society von Domino City, zu begrüßen, wurde sie mit Worten der Gratulation, Anerkennung und mit Blicken des Staunens empfangen. Sie war bezaubernd in der weiß-blauen Tanzbekleidung der Schwanenkönigin, aber sie war noch bezaubernder in der edlen Robe, die sie zur Party trug. Dunkelblaues schulterfreies Kleid umspielte das hellblau in ihren Augen, die braunen Haare zurückgesteckt und so locker zusammengebunden, dass die Frisur nicht streng und bieder wirkte, sondern locker und leicht. Das leichte Satinkleid umfasste eng ihre graziöse Taille und ihre Brust, während der untere Bereich des Kleides in einem weitläufigen Saum endete. Mit jedem Schritt hob sie es ein wenig hoch, um nicht über das eigene Kleid zu stolpern, was ihrer Haltung noch etwas feminines, mädchenhaftes hinzufügte.

Der Direktor des National Theater of Domino sah sie kommen und gab ihr zu erkennen, dass sie zu ihnen eilen sollte. Er stand mit zwei weiteren Männern und war gerade noch in einem sehr tiefen Gespräch über Politik verwickelt. Er lächelte stolz, als Tea sie erreichte, als sei er derjenige, der sie als erstes gefunden, gefördert und zu der unglaublichen Tänzerin gemacht hatte, die sie, nach diesem Abend, unwiderleglich war. Erst jetzt sah Tea mit wem der Direktor noch vor einigen Minuten so intensiv Gespräch geführt hatte. Einer der Männer war mittleren Alters, mit intelligenten Augen, einer dunkelgerahmten Brille und mit weißgrauen Haaren – der Bürgermeister von Domino City. Der andere, war kein anderer als Seto Kaiba, CEO von Kaiba Corp, einer der reichsten Unternehmer des Landes.

Sie hatte ihn sofort wiedererkannt, dennoch hatte er sich so verändert, dass sie ihr Blick nicht gleich von ihm abwenden konnte. Er war gutaussehend, wie schon damals, aber in seinem Blick gab es tiefe, seine Gestik und Mimik wirkten ausgeglichener und erwachsener. Er war ein Mann, der wusste was er vom Leben wollte.

Sie lächelte ihn an, als der Direktor sie den Herrschaften vorstellte.

„Ich glaube wir kennen uns schon, nicht wahr, Gardner?"

Tea nickte.

„Ja, Mr. Kaiba und ich kennen uns seit unserer Jugend, aber wir hatten uns aus den Augen verloren", sagte sie indem sie nun zum ersten Mal den Direktor und den Bürgermeister anschaute, „Es ist lange her, Kaiba."

Er nickte nur, nahm ein kleines Schluck von seinem Whiskey, aber hörte niemals auf sie anzustarren. Nach einigen unbedeutenden Formalitäten, entschuldigte sich Tea und ging zu den anderen Gästen. Wie ihr schon vor dem After-Show-Party gesagt wurde, sie musste jeden dieser bedeutenden und hochkarätigen Gäste einzeln begrüßen und sich nach deren Wohlergehen erkundigen.

Nun brachte diese unerwartete Begegnung mit Seto Kaiba wieder Hoffnung ihr Tanzstudio zu retten. Deshalb bat sie ihm um ein Gespräch, deshalb gab sie sich einverstanden mit ihm in diesem kleinen Café zu treffen.

Sie war überrascht, als er sich, nachdem sie ihre Bitte ausgesprochen hatte, in diesem kleinen unscheinbaren, aber gemütlichen Café, einverstanden erklärte ihr Tanzstudio zu retten. Gelassen wie er war, hatte er nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht oder das Angebot abgewogen. Aber er wollte eine Gegenleistung von ihr.

Sie müsste seine Frau werden.


	3. Chapter 3 Ein Plan entsteht

Kapitel 3: Ein Plan entsteht

Es gibt wenige Sachen, die Seto Kaiba gerne tat. Zu gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen erscheinen gehörte nicht dazu. Im Gegenteil, er versuchte so gut es ging solche Events zu vermeiden, auch wenn ihm das am Ende nicht gelang. Es lag nicht an ihm, vielmehr wollten seine Geschäftspartner in die Öffentlichkeit treten und sich mit dem CEO in einer freundschaftlich-gelassenen Manier zeigen, wenn sie schon das Glück hatten zu dem engsten Kreis der Geschäftspartner von Seto Kaiba zu gehören, sei es um sich selbst zu vermarkten oder um ein wenig raus aus der eintönigen Atmosphäre nervenzerrender und langanhaltender Vertragsverhandlungen zu kommen. Für Seto Kaiba wollten seine Vertragspartner das erstere erreichen und er hasste es so benutzt zu werden. Dennoch wusste er zu gut welchen positiven Einfluss ein gut sitzendes Smoking, ein Händedruck und ein Lächeln – bei ihm eher ein leichtes Grinsen – in die Kameras auf die Aktionäre, Investoren und die Öffentlichkeit hatte. Meldete er sich monatelang nicht zu Wort, beziehungsweise besuchte er keine öffentlichen Veranstaltungen, schon wurden alle um ihn herum nervös. Presseberichte überschlugen sich mit Spekulationen.

 _Der CEO hätte einen Burn-Out und sei in Therapie. Er sei unheilbar krank und könne sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten. Er wäre sogar schon verschieden und hinterlasse nichts als Caos_.

Er könnte schwören, sogar die Aktien stiegen und fielen mit seiner Präsenz.

Der nicht nur von der Presse heiß begehrte CEO war nun mal dafür bekannt, dass er sich ungern in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte. Er arbeitete viel und investierte viel Zeit und Energie in das Unternehmen. Seine verbliebene Freizeit, die wahrlich so überschaubar war, dass selbst seine Angestellten sie in- und auswendig wussten, verbrachte er lieber auf seiner Villa mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Mokuba. Das Kind hatte am meisten Recht sein einziges Familienmitglied zu sehen, kam aber am wenigsten dazu.

Dies ging sogar soweit, dass sich alle anfingen Sorgen zu machen: seine Hausangestellten, die sich um die Villa und das Wohlergehen der Kaiba Brüder kümmerten, seine Mitarbeiter, weit voraus Roland, sein Chauffeur und Securitychef, der durch seine Loyalität zu den Kaibas und seine einwandfreie Arbeit mehr als nur ein Angestellter für Seto Kaiba war, und sogar Mokubas Lehrer in der Schule, die ein Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit, zunehmende Gleichgültigkeit und eine gewisse Traurigkeit bei dem Kind beklagten.

Er wusste, dass er an allem verantwortlich war. Er war nie da, wenn Mokuba am meisten seinen Bruder brauchte, er war viel beschäftigt vor allem mit den dazugekommenen fünf weltweiten Kaibaland-Projekten, er ging früh am Morgen in die Arbeit, kam erst nach Hause, wenn Mokuba bereits im Bett war. Hatte er auch nur ein oder zwei Wochenenden frei, da kamen in den nächsten Wochen so viele Meetings und Vollversammlungen im Ausland zusammen, dass er wieder gefühlt eine Ewigkeit von zu Hause weg war. Das war aber niemals seine Intention. Er hatte sich geschworen Mokuba ein besseres Leben zu bieten, aber gerade dieses Versprechen war er drauf und dran zu brechen.

Mit den Lehrern konnte er reden und nach Lösungen suchen. Roland würde sich als Chauffeur auf das Abholen von Mokuba beschränken, sodass er selbst seinen kleinen Bruder zur Schule fuhr um mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. An ihm selber konnte er auch arbeiten und zumindest an Freitagen am frühen Nachmittag Feierabend machen; was er nicht zurechtbiegen konnte, wäre die Sachbearbeiterin vom Jugendamt, die die Sache Mokuba Kaiba aufgetragen bekommen hatte.

Es traf ihm wie ein Schlag als seine Sekretärin eines Tages den Besuch von der Dame aus dem Jugendamt ankündigte. Wie mächtig sich auch Seto Kaiba fühlen mochte als einer der wohlhabendsten und einflussreichsten Persönlichkeiten im Land, eins wusste er ganz genau – dass er sich niemals mit dem Gesetz anlegen durfte, denn auf diesem Spielfeld würde er immer verlieren.

Die Sachbearbeiterin fasste sich kurz. Ihr wurden Hinweise weitergeleitet, die darauf hindeuten, dass Mokuba zunehmend vernachlässigt werde, er werde immer schlechter in der Schule und aggressiver mit den Mitschülern. Einer seiner Lehrer habe sogar prognostiziert, dass, wenn es so weiter gehe, er bald in Depressionen fallen würde. Deshalb sei sie hier. Deshalb werde sie einige Monate Mokuba beobachten und, wenn sie der Ansicht ist, dem jungen ginge es nicht gut, so werde sie einen Antrag an das Familiengericht stellen und ihm das Sorgerecht wegen ungesunden Familienverhältnissen entziehen.

Seto Kaiba hörte aufmerksam zu, als diese kleine mollige Frau – die ihn so sehr an eine strenge Bibliothekarin erinnerte- diese Frau mit zu einem Dutt zusammengebundenen grauen Haaren und dem altmodischem Jackett ihm Vorwürfe der Vernachlässigung seines eigenen Bruders, seiner einzigen Familie, die ihm auf der Welt geblieben war, machte. In diesen Augenblicken wäre jeder aus den Fugen geraten, vor allem wenn er die Vorwürfe genauso absurd finden würde wie Seto Kaiba. Aber nicht er, er war die Geduld in Person.

Nachdem die Dame vom Jugendamt ihre Meinung kundgetan hatte, verabschiedete sie sich von Seto Kaiba und begab sich zur Tür. Kaiba begleitete sie bis dorthin und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte keine Zeit über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, würde die Dame ihre Drohung verwirklichen, denn die wären in jedem Fall untragbar; er musste handeln.

Mehrere Tage lang beriet er sich mit seinen Top Anwälten über die Situation, ließ sich Gutachten erstellen und Lösungen vorschlagen, bis sich alle klar waren. Es gab nur eine Lösung, die Lösung, die das Jugendamt davon abhalten würde ihn den einzigen wichtigen Menschen wegzunehmen, den er in seinem Leben hatte. Aus _ungesunden_ Familienverhältnissen müssten _gesunde_ Familienverhältnisse gemacht werden.

Er hatte vor die Sache so schnell wie möglich und so unkompliziert wie möglich zu lösen. Er musste dem Jugendamt zeigen, dass Mokuba in einer normalen Familie aufwächst, wo für ihn jemand sorgt, der nicht von ihm bezahlt wird und den auch Mokuba gern hat. Der zweite Teil des Planes war schwierig. Wie sollte er es hinkriegen, dass ein sturer Teenager, dem erst Mal alles zuwider ist, in nur wenigen Monaten anfing eine völlig unbekannte Person zu mögen.

Man sagt, dass komplizierte Fälle ihre Lösungen an den unterschiedlichsten Orten finden, dort, wo man am wenigsten rechnet. So hat Newton seine Gravitationsformel unter einem Apfelbaum zusammengereimt und Mendelejew sein Periodensystem, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, im Traum gesehen. So war es bei Seto Kaiba, als er sich im Balkon des National Theatre of Domino mit seinen Geschäftspartner die Premiere von Schwanensee anschaute.

Er sah sie tanzen, als Odette, die Schwanenkönigin. So graziös und wunderschön hatte er sie nicht in Erinnerung gehabt, aber sie sofort, trotz Maske und Bühnenoutfit, wiedererkannt. Sie hat ihm den Atem beraubt. Er musste sich sogar anlehnen, um sie besser im Blick zu haben, um jede ihrer Schritte zu verinnerlichen. Sie war bezaubernd. War sie das schon immer? Was war mit dem unscheinbaren, nervigen Teenager Tea Gardner passiert? Hat sie das Erwachsenwerden so verändert, dass sie nun auf ihn einen ganz anderen Eindruck machte, ihn so aus dem Konzept brachte? Er schaute sich um. Gott sei Dank hatte ihn niemand in dieser unkontrollierten Situation voller Gefühlsausbrüche – Faszination, Staunen und Verlangen – gesehen; seine Nachbarn waren vielmehr selbst damit beschäftigt die zierliche Tänzerin mit ihren Blicken aufzusaugen, zu absorbieren. Diese alten gewissenslosen Bastarde wollten nicht einmal ihre Begierde, die sie gegenüber der jungen Schwanenkönigin empfanden, zurückhalten, geschweige denn verstecken. Dieser Anblick machte ihn krank, ohne dass er sich erklären konnte warum, warum gerade in dieser Situation, warum gerade bei dieser einen jungen Frau.

Noch weniger hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie auf der After-Show-Party erscheint. Ihre Erscheinung am Eingang der Halle hatte allen zum Schweigen gebracht. Alle Blicke wandten sich zu ihr, alle Gespräche verstummten für einen Augenblick, ein leises Geräusch der Bewunderung ging umher. Als sie sich auf Zeichen des Direktors zu ihnen begab, fühlte Seto Kaiba, wie auf einmal sein Herz anfing schneller zu klopfen. Warum denn, verdammt. Sie hob ihr breites dunkelblaues Satinkleid und kam mit langsamen und federleichten Schritten zu ihnen. Er sah das Staunen in ihren Augen, als sie ihn erkannte. Er dachte für einen Augenblick, dass ihre hellblauen Saphiraugen noch mehr leuchteten, mehr als zuvor, angesichts eines Bekannten unter den unzähligen unbekannten Gästen.

Das Gespräch hatte nicht lange gedauert. Sie ging so schnell wie sie kam. Aber sie hinterließ bei ihm eine Gewissheit, eine Entschlossenheit und eine Lösung eines Problems, welches zu diesem Zeitpunkt keines mehr war.


	4. Chapter 4 Kein Entkommen

Kapitel 4 Kein Entkommen

Erst auf der lauten Straße wurde ihr klar, was sie gerade getan hatte. Sie hatte zugesagt Seto Kaibas Frau zu werden, in einer so lockeren, selbstverständlichen Art und Weise, wie wenn man zusagen würde auf dem Heimweg Brötchen zu besorgen oder einen Platz neben sich im Kino freizuhalten. Diese Gelassenheit, die sie vor einigen Minuten gegenüber Seto Kaiba gezeigt hatte, schockierte sie. Sie hatte, wie eine berechnende Unternehmerin, ein gewinnbringendes Angebot angenommen; sie musste einfach nur seine Frau werden.

Tea konnte nicht fassen, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte. Der Vertrag, welches in dieser dunkelroten Mappe immer noch in ihren Händen war, wog auf einmal viel zu schwer und schrie sie vorwurfsvoll an, _wie konntest du nur sowas machen?_

Nein, nein, so ist es nicht. Nun musste sie ihr Gewissen beruhigen, sie musste sich rechtfertigen.  
Als erstes Tat sie damit was Gutes, nicht nur für die Tanzschule, die nunmehr nicht verkauft werden müsste und für die Kinder, die sie so ins Herz geschlossen hatte, die ihre gewohnten Tanzstunden vier Tage die Woche in Zukunft wahrnehmen konnten, sondern auch für Seto Kaiba, aber vor allem für seinen kleinen Bruder, der sonst gezwungen wäre seine einzige Familie zu verlassen.

Sie wusste wie die Kaiba Brüder aneinander hingen. Sie spürte die unendliche Brüderliebe bei jedem Zusammentreffen mit ihnen, damals, bei ihren gemeinsamen Abenteuern. Mokubas bewundernden Augen, die Seto Kaiba anschauten und ihn auf jeden Schritt und Tritt folgten, Seto Kaibas beschützende Art, welche, da war sie sich sicher, nur ein liebevoller Vater zu seinem Kind verspüren konnte. Kaiba wäre bereit sein Leben für Mokuba zu opfern, wie dieses eine Mal, als er sich in dem Schloss von Pegasus auf die Kante des Daches gestellt hatte und bereit war von den Wellen des Duel-Hologramms in das strömende Meer gerissen zu werden, würde Yugi ihn besiegen. Damals hatte sie Yugi aufgehalten. Sie wusste genau wie verzweifelt der stolze Seto Kaiba in diesem Augenblick gewesen sein musste und wie wichtig für ihn Mokuba war. Im tiefsten inneren war er ein guter Mensch, den die Umstände gezwungen hatten eine Fassade aufzusetzen um nicht mehr verletzt zu werden, um unerreichbar von jeglicher Art von Betrug zu sein.

Das war der Grund warum sie zugesagt hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass eine Familie auseinanderging. Dass noch zwei weitere Menschen auf der Erde unglücklich wurden, und die mehreren Dutzend Kinder in ihrer Tanzschule ihrer Träume beraubt würden. Sie wusste wie stark der Schmerz sein würde, sie hatte ihn viele Male erlebt. Als ihr Vater die Familie verließ, wo sie gerade erst zehn Jahre alt war, als sie ihren Traum von der Tanzausbildung in New York aufgeben musste, als ihre Mutter vor zwei Jahren dem kräftesaugenden Krebsleiden erlag. All diese Erfahrungen hatten sie geprägt und dazu gebracht im Leben alles zu Geben um Freude in die Gesichter der Menschen zu zaubern. So gut es ging, so oft es ging.

Deshalb würden sie heiraten. Mit allem Drum und Dran was eine Hochzeit bringen würde. Eine kirchliche pompöse Hochzeit mit vielen Gästen aus der High Society und natürlich viele Pressemitglieder. Sie wollten ja gerade erreichen, dass die Ämter, vor allem aber das Jugendamt, von dem Ereignis mitbekam. Vorher wäre aber noch die standesamtliche Trauung, wo sie juristisch in die Lebensgemeinschaft der Ehe eintreten würden. Damit würde Mokuba eine richtige Familie haben. Sie würde bei ihm einziehen und die Rolle der liebenden Frau einnehmen, natürlich gespielt, aber so, dass keine Zweifel aufträten. Das Spiel war gefährlich, würde der Schwindel bekannt werden, so wäre die Ehe nicht nur annulliert und Mokuba für immer weg, sondern sie hätten noch ein strafrechtliches Verfahren wegen Amtstäuschung am Hals. Es müsste funktionieren, es müsste für ein ganzes Jahr funktionieren.

Seto Kaiba könnte jede beliebige Frau finden, die diese Rolle gespielt hätte. Er müsste sie nicht einmal bezahlen, denn es gäbe genug Frauen, die bereit wären für ein Jahr komplett ihr Lebensstil von einfach zu luxuriös umzuwandeln und die bezaubernde Gattin vom berühmten CEO zu werden. Deshalb fragte sie ihn an jenem Nachmittag im kleinen Café, warum gerade sie diejenige sein sollte. Die Antwort war einfach und doch sehr logisch. Es gab keine, die besser für die Rolle geeignet wäre. Sie würde ihn nach einem Jahr nicht betrügen, ihre Story für eine kurze Aufmerksamkeit in den Medien an die Presse verkaufen oder, schlimmer noch, ihn erpressen, da war er sich sicher. Mokuba kannte sie seit vielen Jahren und hatte eine enge freundschaftliche Bindung zu ihr, das würde auch das Zusammenleben erleichtern und die kleine Familie authentischer erscheinen lassen. Und letztendlich brauchte sie selbst Unterstützung mit ihrem kleinen Tanzstudio. Dieses Problem würde also auch gelöst werden.

Sie wäre perfekt für diese Rolle, das wusste er von dem Augenblick an, als er sie das erste Mal nach so vielen Jahren in diesem Ballettstück gesehen hatte. Sie war liebevoll und herzlich und hatte einen Umgang mit Leuten, der bemerkenswert war. Mokuba strahlte damals jedes Mal, als er von ihr sprach. Irgendwie konnte er jetzt nachvollziehen warum.

Seit dem Ballettbesuch und anschließender After-Show-Party konnte er sie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf kriegen. Sie war auf einmal überall präsent, in den Nachrichten, im Fernsehen, im Internet, in aller Munde. Selbst in seinen Gedanken. Er ertappte sich dabei, als er sein außergeschäftliches Treffen mit einem anderen CEO im Theater ausmachte, während des Stücks _Der Schwanensee._

In den weiteren Vorstellungen dieses Stücks ging er alleine. Er könnte sich nicht mehr rechtfertigen, falls einer fragen würde, ob er nicht schon bei der Premiere anwesend gewesen sei, die Presse hatte ja von diesem Ereignis berichtet.  
Er ließ es sich nicht entgehen sie wieder zu sehen, sie tanzen zu sehen und sie zu bewundern. Sie hatte all seine Sinne ergriffen. Sie hatte ihn gefangen genommen, gefangen in das Verlangen mehr von ihr zu sehen, mehr zu spüren und sie für immer neben sich zu haben. Niemanden zu erlauben nicht einmal einen falschen Gedanken über sie zu verlieren oder sie komisch anzuschauen. Er müsste sie haben, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit, koste es was es wolle.

So etwas war mit ihm nie passiert. Nie hatte er sich durch einer Frau so ablenken lassen. Frauen waren in seinem Leben wie Schmetterlinge, hübsch und verführerisch und dafür da, um ihn Vergnügen zu bereiten, aber vor allem um sehr bald wieder aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden. Die meisten Affären ergaben sich aus den Umständen, aus Langweile und aus Bequemlichkeit. Er hatte keine Mühe jemanden zu erobern oder zu verführen. Die Frauen stürzten sich regelrecht auf ihn. Wenn sie sich also nicht wertschätzen, warum sollte er das tun?

Bei Gardner war es anders, das war schon immer so. Sie hatte keine Angst sich ihn gegenüber zu stellen, ihm ihre Meinung zu sagen und ihn zurechtzubiegen. Sie war und wäre niemals hingerissen von seinem Reichtum oder seiner sozialen Stellung. In ihren Augen würde er niemals Yugi Muto gleichkommen oder auf einem Level mit Joey Wheeler stehen. Sie wäre ein hartes Stück Arbeit, Arbeit bei der man sich nicht sicher sein könnte, dass sie am Ende fruchten würde.

Deshalb musste er eine Methode finden, eine wasserdichte, hundertprozentige Methode, die zum Erfolg führen würde.

Die Frau vom Jugendamt und ihre Bitte wären dabei sehr hilfreich.

Die nächsten Schritte waren schon längst klar: sie würden sich einige Male treffen. Mokuba würde sich freuen, wenn sie ihnen besuchen würde. Dann würde seine Kommunikationsabteilung langsam Gerüche in die Welt setzen, dass der CEO von Kaiba Corp. vorhabe zu heiraten. Nach einem Monat wilder Spekulationen würden sie ihre Verlobung offiziell ankündigen und nach einem Monat heiraten. So hätten sie nicht nur Zeit die Geschichte so authentisch wie möglich zu gestalten, damit ja keine Zweifel aufkommen könnten, sondern wären auch zeitlich gut dran, damit die Dame vom Jugendamt ihre Drohung nicht in die Tat umsetzen könnte.

Ein Rücktritt und ein Rückgängigmachen war nicht mehr drin.  
Ihrerseits nicht, weil sie es nicht konnte, und seinerseits nicht, weil er es nicht wollte.

* * *

Hallo liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

nachdem ich jetzt 4 Kapitel hochgeladen habe und der fünfte bereits fertig ist, wollte ich euch fragen wie euch die Geschichte gefällt. Bitte deshalb kurz kommentieren, konstruktive Kritik ist selbstverständlich ebenfalls willkommen. Vor allem ist es mir wichtig um zu erfahren, ob ich die Geschichte weiterhin posten sollte oder nicht.

Also, ich bin gespannt auf eure Kommis.

Viele Grüße

tatosensei


	5. Chapter 5 Wer sich traut

Kapitel 5 Wer sich traut…

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Es war spät am Morgen eines wolkenfreien Maitages, welcher versprach ein unvergesslicher zu werden.

Domino City stand Kopf für eines der Ereignisse, auf das die Stadt seit langem gewartet hatte; einer der bedeutendsten Persönlichkeiten des Landes würde an diesem Tag heiraten.

Tea Gardner stand vor dem Spiegel mit einem Traumkleid in Weiß. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass für sie dieser Tag so bedeutsam werde, dass sie so strahlen würde. Es war ihr Hochzeitstag. Ein Tag der viel zu schnell kam und in Wahrheit einen weniger romantischen Hintergrund hatte. Aber sie strahlte, strahlte mit ihren leuchtenden Augen, mit ihrem atemberaubenden Lächeln und ihrem hinreißenden Aussehen.

Das elfenbeinfarbige Kleid, das sie anhatte, war stilvoll und elegant. Die feingestrickte Spitze zog sich von einer Schulter zur anderen und umrundete ihre samtweichen freien Schulterspitzen, sie hinterließ ein entblößtes Schlüsselbein und einen langen bezaubernden Hals. Die Spitze setzte sich dann an den Oberarmen fort und reichte knapp unter den Ellenbogen. An der Brust wurde die sie zum undurchsichtigen Stoff, der dann die Taille umrahmte und wie ein Korsett eng am Körper saß. Ab der Taille nach unten wurde das Kleid breit, der geschwungene Rock bis zu den Knöcheln reichend, endete in einem spitzen Saumen, der den Boden streifte. Auf der Rückseite breitete sich eine königliche Schleppe aus, die mindestens zwei Meter Länge hatte und die dem gesamten Brautkleid etwas außergewöhnlich Royales einhauchte.  
Tea schien an diesem Tag und in diesem Kleid nicht real, sondern einem Märchenbuch entsprungen zu sein, um dann kurz nach Mitternacht wieder in ihre Welt zu verschwinden.

Sie schaute sich im Spiegel an und beobachtete ihre beiden Freundlinnen, Mai und Serenity, wie sie hektisch aber enthusiastisch noch einmal das Kleid kontrollierten. Die beiden würden Tea an diesem Tag nicht von der Seite weichen und ihren Brautjungfern-Job prunkvoll meistern. Es müsste alles perfekt sein, wenn der Chauffeur bald klopfte und sie zur Kirche fuhr. Dort wartete alles auf sie, auf die, neben dem Bräutigam, wichtigste Person des ganzen Tages.

Die letzten Monate waren wie im Flug vergangen. Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich so schnell, dass sie keine Zeit hatte sie Revue passieren zu lassen. Sie erinnert sich, als sie ihren Freunden erzählt hatte, dass sie sich schon lange mit jemand treffe und dieser jemand Seto Kaiba war. Yugis Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Auch die anderen Jungs, Joey und Tristan, waren skeptisch. Aber jede Skepsis verschwand, als in den Nachrichten die Verlobung offiziell bekanntgegeben wurde. Keiner ihrer Freunde verstand es wirklich, warum gerade Kaiba der Auserwählte sein sollte, warum sie so plötzlich heiraten wollten und warum sie erst so spät davon erfahren mussten, aber sie fanden sich bald damit ab.

Am glücklichsten von Allen war Mokuba. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck, als Tea ihn nach einigen Besuchen bei ihm zu Hause über ihre Zukunftspläne erzählte, würde sie nie mehr vergessen. Er konnte vor Fassungslosigkeit erst mal gar nicht reagieren, dann fing er hysterisch an zu lachen und glaubte ihr kein Wort, später konnte er seine Tränen nicht halten und stürzte sich in die Arme von Tea. Sie verspürte in diesem Moment wie unglücklich Mokuba in den ganzen Jahren wohl gewesen sein musste und wie sehr er hoffte mit ihr diese schwere Zeit überwinden zu können. Allein schon für diese hoffnungsvollen Augen lohnte sich alles.

Seto Kaiba war mit ihr in den letzten Monaten sehr galant gewesen. Das hatte sie von ihm nicht erwartet. Statt wie gewöhnlich in haufenweise Arbeit vergraben und Gleichgültig gegenüber alles andere zu sein, führte er sie einige Male aus, fuhr sie nach Hause und holte sie von ihrem Tanzstudio ab. Er war bei jedem ihrer Aufführungen dabei und wich ihr nicht von der Seite. Alles für die Presse, meinte er. Aber sie wusste, dass er im tiefsten Inneren seinen eigenen Grund, seinen eigenen Gefallen dazu hatte.

Sie genoss in dieser Zeit die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie von ihm bekam, lernte aber auch die Welt der Kaibas besser kennen. Den Leistungsdruck, die mediale Aufmerksamkeit und den strickten Alltag kannte sie auch von ihrer Welt, aber niemals hat sie all dies so intensiv und so erdrosselnd empfunden, wie es bei Kaiba war. Er könnte nicht anders, als sich aus der Gesellschaft, aus der Öffentlichkeit zu distanzieren und sich in Arbeit zu stürzen, um dem ganzen gewachsen zu sein. Und darunter litt nicht nur Mokubas, sondern bestimmt auch seine eigene Seele.

Er konnte auch anders sein, das hat sie gespürt, als sie sich unterhalten haben, als sie von ihrer Zeit nach den Battle City Tournieren erzählt hatte, ihre Zeit mit der Gang und ihren weiteren Abenteuern, die zwar nicht mehr so groß und gefährlich waren, aber trotzdem für immer in ihrer Erinnerung bleiben würden. Und obwohl er nichts von seiner eigenen Geschichte preisgab, wusste Tea, dass er sich, damals wie jetzt, nach ein wenig Unbeschwertheit und Sorglosigkeit gesehnt hatte. Sie wusste das, wann immer sie ihn in die Augen schaute. Diese tiefblauen Augen, die so viel verraten konnten, aber nicht wollten! Ihr war aufgefallen, dass seine Augen sie beobachteten, jede Bewegung einfingen, die sie machte. Sie hatten etwas Weiches, Zärtliches als sie sie anschauten, aber nur für einen ganz kleinen Augenblick, um sich im nächsten wieder hinter der kalten und distanzierten Fassade zu verstecken.

Der Chauffeur klopfte an der Tür und trat ein, als er die Erlaubnis bekam.

„Miss Gardner, die Limousine wartet unten auf Sie."

„Vielen Dank, ich komme sofort."

Ungeduldig schaute er auf die Uhr. War das normal, dass sie zu spät dran war, oder sollte er sich langsam Sorgen machen?

„Beruhige dich Seto, sie kommt gleich", sagte Mokuba, der neben ihm stand, und versuchte vergeblich ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. So nervös hatte er Seto nicht mehr in Erinnerung.

Seto Kaiba stand vor dem Altar, klassisch in einem schwarzen Hochzeitsanzug, sein Blick immer Richtung Kircheneingang, wo im nächsten Augenblick seine Braut erscheinen würde. Wie sehr er auf diesen Tag gewartet und sich nach ihm gesehnt hatte, war ihm erst jetzt klar.

Wie sehr hatte er die letzten Monate mit ihr genossen. Sich selbst belügen konnte er nicht. Sie war wie ein Balsam für seine verwundete Seele. Sie riss ihn einfach so, nur durch ihre Präsenz und ihre Ausstrahlung, aus seinem grauen Alltag und ließ ihn alle Sorgen vergessen. Er konnte sich kaum noch zügeln sie anzufassen, einige Male hatte er ihre Hand gehalten, um sie in den Wagen zu helfen oder er hatte versehentlich ihre Finger gestrichen, als er beim Abendessen im Restaurant seinen Glas nehmen wollte. All diese Male wurde er von der Berührung, von der Wärme überwältigt, all diese Male wollte er sie näher zu sich führen, sie in seine Arme drücken, ihr Aroma spüren. Manchmal konnte er nichts anderes tun, als auf ihre zarten Lippen starren, als ihm ein Verlangen heimsuchte sie zu küssen, welches er sehr bald nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit zurückalten müssen, um sie durch seinen plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch nicht zu erschrecken. Aber all dies hätte bald sein Ende, sie würde bald ihm gehören, sobald sie hier in der Kirche erschien und nunmehr mit der kirchlichen Segnung seine Frau wurde.

Ein leises Durcheinander brachte ihn zurück in die Realität. Die Kirchentore öffneten sich und die Orchestra fing an Wagners Hochzeitsmarsch aufzuführen. Die Gäste erhoben sich und drehten sich zur Tür. Seto Kaiba spürte die Anspannung steigen und sein Herz klopfen. Am Ende des Ganges erschien Tea an der Seite von Yugi Muto, der sie zum Altar begleitete. Kaiba stand wie paralysiert da, fasziniert von der bezaubernden Göttin in Weiß, die in seine Richtung glitt und die für ihn bestimmt war. Er schluckte und schloss für einen Augenblick seine Augen, um im nächsten sie sofort wieder aufzureißen. Er durfte keine Sekunde von diesem magischen Moment verpassen.

Endlich erreichte sie ihn. Yugi übergab ihre Hand an sie. Einen kurzen Augenblick schauten sich die beiden in die Augen. In diesem Moment verschwanden die Kirche, die Gäste, alles drum herum.

Der Pfarrer räusperte sich und riss sie aus ihrer Trance.

„Liebe Brüder und Schwestern, wir haben uns heute versammelt …"

* * *

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

es wäre schön wenn ihr ein Kommentar hinterlassen könntet, denn ich finde an FFs besonders schön, dass man sich mit seinen Lesern austauschen kann. Deshalb freue ich mich und warte auf eure "Likes" und Kommis :)))

Grüße

tatosensei


	6. Chapter 6 Eindringling im Paradies

Kapitel 6 Eindringling im Paradies

Die Hochzeitsfeier in der Kaiba Villa war voll im Gange. Die versammelten Gäste feierten, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr, fasziniert von der prachtvollen Hochzeit, von dem bezaubernden Brautpaar, dem leckeren Essen und dem literweise fließendem Champagner.

Es amüsierten sich auch die frisch vermählten Seto Kaiba und Tea Gardner - nun offiziell eine Kaiba -, die die Anspannung der Zeremonie und der ersten Beglückwünschungen hinter sich gelassen hatten. Ab und zu, als Teas Augen auf den CEO fielen, dachte sie an den Kuss zurück, den sie geteilt hatten, als der Pfarrer sie zur Mann und Frau erklärte. Sie hatte sich davor viele Gedanken über den Kuss gemacht. Wie würde er sich anfühlen, wie könnten sie es am besten hinkriegen, dass es nicht gekünstelt aussehen würde? Niemals hatte sie aber so einen intensiven, atemberaubenden und echten Kuss erwartet. Entgegen ihrer Vorstellung hatte Kaiba sehr sinnliche Lippen. Die Wärme und die Intensität, die sie sofort spürte, nachdem er sich angelehnt und seinen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt hatte und mit einem leichten anziehen ihre Lippen gefangen nahm, raubten ihr den Atem. Sie war in diesem kleinen Augenblick hin und weg, bis er sich langsam von ihr wandte. Sie war sogar ein wenig enttäuscht, als dies geschah, riss sich aber zusammen, als sie das Klatschen und die Bravo-Rufe der Gäste wahrnahm.

Jetzt, wo sie ihn wieder, ohne zu merken, anschaute, kam die Erinnerung an den Kuss zurück, welche eine leichte Röte an ihren Wangen zauberte. Unbeabsichtigt glitt sie mit ihren Fingern über ihre Lippen. Gott, konnte er gut küssen.

„Tea, ich bin begeistert von der Hochzeit, ich glaube, dass ist das Ereignis des Jahrhunderts", sagte Mai mit einer berauschten Stimme, als sie mit einem Champagnerglas in der einen Hand und Joey Wheeler in der anderen in ihre Richtung kam, dort wo inzwischen auch Serenity mit Tristan Taylor und Yugi Muto versammelt waren.

„Und ich glaube, du solltest jetzt aufhören zu trinken, wenn du noch deine Würde behalten willst, Mai", ärgerte sich Joey und versuchte vergeblich das Champagnerglas aus Mais Händen zu reißen, „Wir müssen irgendwann mal heil zu Hause ankommen."

In dem Moment sah Joey so verzweifelt aus, dass es sogar lustig war, sodass alle anfingen herzlich zu lachen.

„Apropos nach Hause gehen, wann macht ihr euch auf den Weg zu euren Flitterwochen? Ich dachte ihr wolltet direkt während der Feier fliegen", fragte Serenity und schaute auf die Uhr.

„Ja das haben wir immer noch vor", Tea konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, da sie ihren frischgebackenen Ehemann in ihre Richtung kommen sah. Seto Kaiba erreichte die Gruppe und grüßte kurz die Anwesenden, entschuldigte sich, nahm Teas Arm und führte sie ein wenig weg von der Gruppe.

„Du solltest dich schon mal vorbereiten, in fünfzehn Minuten kommt der Hubschrauber und bringt uns zum Flughafen. Versuche so wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken, wie möglich. Ich warte auf dich oben, auf dem Dach", sagte er mit einer sachlichen Stimme und verschwand zwischen den Gästen.

Fünfzehn Minuten hatte er ihr gegeben. War er verrückt geworden? Wie sollte sie es schaffen in fünfzehn Minuten das Kleid auszuziehen, sich umzuziehen und nach oben zu rennen? Sie müsste schnell handeln.

„Mai, Serenity, kommt mit, ich brauche eure Hilfe."

Fünfzehn Minuten später stand sie auf dem Dach der Kaiba Villa in einem weißen knielangen Sommerkleid, auf den Schultern ein helles Jäckchen. Der Hubschrauber war flugbereit und machte unglaublichen Krach und Wind. Tea näherte sich dem Flugobjekt mit ihren Freunden, die sich noch unbedingt von ihr verabschieden wollten. Am Hubschrauber stand Kaiba mit Mokuba, der ebenfalls die letzten Minuten des Beisammenseins nicht verpassen wollte.

Tea umarmte ihre Freunde und lächelte sie an. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie die erste in der Gang sein würde, die als erstes heiratete, wo doch die anderen schon mehrere Jahre zusammen waren. Sie drehte sich um und gab Mokuba einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, nachdem sie ihm bat gut auf sich in dieser Zeit aufzupassen. Der Teenager wurde Rot, was sie zum Schmunzeln brachte. Dann nahm sie Kaibas ausgestreckte Hand und setzte sich in den Hubschrauber, welcher kurz danach mit lautem Krach und orkanartigem Wind davonflog.

Nach einem kurzen Flug kamen sie am Flughafen an, wo der Kaiba-Jet auf sie wartete. Ihr Ziel war das wunderschöne sonnige Griechenland, genauer genommen eine kleine Insel in Griechenland, welche sie nach sechzehn Stunden Flug erst erreichen würden.

Der Flug verlief ruhig. Tea schlief die ganze Zeit zurückgelehnt in ihrem gemütlichen Sitz. Ab und zu wachte sie auf und sah Kaiba ununterbrochen auf seinem Laptop arbeiten. Nur als die Stewardess etwas zu essen oder zu trinken brachte, legte er die Arbeit zur Seite. Nach einem halben Tag im Flugzeug kamen sie am Flughafen von Athen an, wo sie wieder mit einem Hubschrauber zu der kleinen Insel geflogen wurden. Es war Abenddämmerung, als sie ein großes weißes Haus mit blauen Türen und Fensterrahmen betraten. Dort wurden sie von einem sehr freundlichen Personal begrüßt, eine davon, die älteste Hausangestellte, brachte sie in eine Art Wohnzimmer und verpflegte sie mit frisch gepresstem Orangensaft und saftigen Früchten.

Teas Begeisterung hatte keine Grenzen. Sie lief zum Fenster und schaute hinaus auf das Meer. Obwohl es dämmerte und sie nicht viel mitbekam, war sie von diesem Ort bezaubert. Das Meer hatte schon vom Hubschrauber aus im Sonnenuntergang geleuchtet, das Haus, so weiß wie der Schnee, erhob sich aus dem Blau des Meeres und dem Grün der Umgebung. So musste wohl das Paradies aussehen.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du sichtlich begeistert von diesem Ort." Kaibas Worte brachten sie dazu sich umzudrehen und ihn in die Augen zu schauen.

„Ja, ich bin wirklich begeistert. So einen schönen Ort habe ich noch nie gesehen", gab sie ehrlich zu und schaute zurück, „bestimmt ist der Ort sehr beliebt und es gibt sehr viele Touristen hier."

„Es gibt hier keine Touristen", antwortete ihr Kaiba, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Er sah, wie sie sich ungläubig umdrehte. „Die Insel gehört mir. Es sind nur wir zwei hier und die Angestellten." Ihr Blick zeigte Überraschung, was ihn sehr amüsierte. „Ich habe die Insel während der griechischen Finanzkriese gekauft", fuhr er fort und näherte sich der kleinen Schnapsbar, die in der Nähe von Tea in einer Kommode stand, „damit habe ich der griechischen Regierung einen Gefallen getan, und sie war eine sehr gute Investition."

Tea schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Verstehe einer die Businessmen, ihr shoppt Immobilien und Inseln, wie wir Schuhe shoppen gehen. Das ist unglaublich."

Kaiba grinste aufgrund ihres sehr treffenden Vergleichs und reichte ihr ein Glas mit Whiskey on Ice, den er inzwischen eingeschenkt hatte, und nahm einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Glas.

„Was ist das?", fragte Tea, als sie das Glas bemerkte.

„Whiskey, nimm ihn er ist sehr gut."

„Danke, aber, ich trinke keinen Alkohol", wollte Tea protestieren, als er sie unterbrach.

„Du solltest aber anfangen, ihn zu trinken, in unseren Kreisen ist es üblich, dass man etwas trinkt. Außerdem müssen wir noch auf unsere Vermählung trinken. Hier nimm ihn, ich habe wenig eingeschenkt."

Er gab ihr das Getränk und sie nahm ihn dieses Mal ohne Widerrede. Als sie einen kleinen Schluck nahm, musste sie ihre Augen verdrehen und Grimassen schneiden. Offensichtlich hatte er ihr nicht gefallen. Trotzdem bemühte sie sich nicht unhöflich zu wirken und trank vorsichtig weiter. Sie tranken auf sich, auf ihren gemeinsamen Plan, auf die Zukunft.

„Ich glaube, ich mache mich langsam auf den Weg ins Bett", sagte Tea, als sie das nunmehr leere Glas auf den Tisch stellte, und gab ehrlich zu, dass sie nicht wusste, wo ihr Zimmer war. Kaiba nickte nur und drückte einen Knopf an der Wand. Wenige Sekunden später stand eine Hausangestellte am Türeingang und wartete auf seinen Befehl.

„Begleite meine Frau ins Schlafzimmer, sie kennt sich im Haus nicht aus."

Tea wünschte Kaiba eine gute Nacht und folgte der jungen Hausangestellten. Als sie die Zimmertür aufmachte, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Das Zimmer war in einem kleinen Vorraum und dem eigentliche Schlafzimmer geteilt. Es war stilvoll im hellenistischen Stil eingerichtet und gemütlich, mit vielen Kissen hier und da und langen weißen Vorhängen an den Fenstern. Das große Bett in der Mitte des Raumes war prachtvoll und war wohl eher was für die olympischen Götter, als Normalsterbliche wie sie. Überall an den Nachttischen, an der Kommode, in einer Ecke am Boden, waren große und kleine Kerzen angezündet, welche dem Zimmer ein romantisches Gefühl einhauchten. Sie brauchte das Licht nicht mehr anzuschalten um etwas zu sehen. Ihre Gedanken fixierten sich auf die zwei großen Koffer, die sie in der Ecke des Vorraumes bemerkt hatte, die offensichtlich bereits ausgepackt waren. Der eine Koffer gehörte Kaiba. Was hatte er hier in ihrem Zimmer zu suchen?

Ein komisches Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. War das wegen dem Whiskey, den sie getrunken hatte, oder gab es einen Grund zur Beunruhigung?

In diesem Augenblick vernahm sie, wie jemand in das Zimmer trat und die Tür mit einem leisen Knall hinter sich schloss.

Sie wusste, dass es nur einer sein konnte.

* * *

Wie findet ihr den Cliffhanger. Was meint ihr wie es weitergeht?

R&R nicht vergessen :)))

LG tatosensei


	7. Chapter 7 Sag meinen Namen

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

wie ihr seht habe ich das Rating von T auf M umgestellt, weil jetzt ein Kapitel kommt, der sehr intime Szenen beinhaltet. Wer es nicht lesen mag, kann auch den Kapitel überspringen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß. Und bitte Kommentieren nicht vergessen.

LG

tatosensei

* * *

Kapitel 7 Sag meinen Namen

Sie wusste, dass es nur eine Person sein könnte, dennoch drehte sie sich um und blickte in seine dunkelblauen Augen.

Ungewollt fing ihr Herz an schneller zu schlagen, und dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch wurde stärker.

„Kaiba, was machst du hier in meinem Zimmer? Warum ist dein Koffer hier?"

Seto Kaiba antwortete nicht, sondern fing an sich ihr mit langsamen Schritten zu nähern, sein typisches Grinsen im Gesicht. „Denkst du nicht, dass wir bereits eine einigermaßen enge Beziehung haben, um uns mit unseren Vornamen anzusprechen."

Sie sah, dass er immer noch weiter lief, obwohl nur noch wenige Zentimeter sie trennten; sie ging automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Er hingegen verhielt sich unbeeindruckt und sprach weiter: „Das hier ist unser Zimmer, Tea, wir sind jetzt ein Ehepaar und Ehepaare teilen sich nicht nur das Zimmer, sondern auch…"

„Was meinst du damit, Kaiba?!", unterbrach sie ihn. In ihrer Stimme breitete sich Panik aus, während sie noch zwei Schritte zurücktrat, „wir haben so etwas nicht vereinbart. Im Vertrag stand nichts von Zimmer teilen oder sonst irgendwas." Wieso klang sie auf einmal so verzweifelt? Lag es wirklich daran, dass er so einschüchternd wirkte, oder lag es daran, dass sie so müde war, auch noch dieses schreckliche Zeug getrunken hatte und einfach keine Lust hatte sich mit ihm zu streiten?

„Es stand dort auch nicht, dass das ausgeschlossen ist." Seine Stimme klang zynisch und das wusste er. Zu lange hatte er sie begehrt und ihn würde nichts mehr aufhalten.

Es gab keinen Schritt mehr, den sie machen konnte. Die Wand stand nun dicht hinter ihr und verhinderte jede Bewegung nach hinten. Er dagegen ließ nur wenige Zentimeter zwischen ihnen. Seine Hände drückte er an die Wand, jeweils eine rechts und links neben ihrem Kopf, und sah ihr von oben mit seinen leuchtend-tiefblauen Augen an.

Nun verstand sie was hier los war. Aber konnte das wirklich sein, konnte er von ihr wirklich wollen, dass sie…?

„Was willst du, Kaiba? Was hast du vor?", sie versuchte vergeblich ihrer Stimme Strenge und Kraft zu verleihen, aber sie versagte, als er nun seine linke Hand an ihre schmale Taille legte und die andere hochhob, um an ihre Wange zu fassen.

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich." Seine Stimme war jetzt tiefer und klang besonders begierig. Sie schauderte, als sein Mund ihrem gefährlich nahe kam, und sein Atem ihre Lippen streichelte.

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen…"  
Ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch, bevor ihre Stimme versagte und ihre Augen aufhörten unter dem Druck der seinen sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren und nunmehr hin und her sprangen.

„Wer sagt, dass ich dich zwingen werde?" Kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gebracht, schon zog er sie mit einem Ruck an sich und presste ihren Körper gegen seinen, um im gleichen Moment ihre Lippen gefangen zu nehmen. Sie erschrak sich von der ruckartigen Bewegung und anschließend von dem Kuss, aber schaffte es noch ihre Arme zur Abwehr zwischen ihren Körpern zu platzieren. Der Kuss war fordernd und begierig, alles andere als der in der Kirche. Sie wollte gegen den Kuss protestieren aber sie konnte nicht. Was war mit ihr los? Wieso gab sie sich so schnell geschlagen? Sie versuchte ihm mit ihren Händen wegzudrücken, aber entweder war er viel zu stark oder sie war viel zu schwach. Oder beides.

Die Luft in ihren Lungen wurde knapp, und so löste er sich von dem Kuss genauso unerwartet, wie er ihn initiiert hatte. Dennoch behielt er seine Hände um ihre Taille. Beide keuchten stark, schnappten nach Luft. Sie ergriff die Situation um sich loszureißen, er war aber einen Schritt schneller und drückte sie wieder zurück an die Wand und veranlasste direkt danach einen zweiten Kuss. Sie protestierte auch gegen diesen, aber spürte dass dieser weniger fordernd war, dafür leidenschaftlicher. Sie spürte, dass sie die Mauer, die sie mit ihren Armen gegen seinen Körper gebildet hatte, nicht mehr aufrechterhalten konnte. Und auch nicht die Anstrengung beibehalten konnte, bloß nicht in den Kuss zu verfallen. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Ihr Kopf fing an sich zu drehen, ihre Kräfte verschwanden und sie fügte sich langsam seinen starken Griff, seinen feurigen Kuss. Sie küsste ihn zurück. Sie konnte es selber nicht glauben. Während ihre ganze Seele und Verstand danach rief, dass er endlich aufhören sollte, machte ihr Körper einfach das Gegenteil. Es könnte doch nicht sein, dass ein bisschen Müdigkeit und ein wenig Whiskey sie so gefügig gemacht hatten? Hat er ihr deshalb den Alkohol gegeben?

Er zog sie an sich ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, nur damit er Platz hatte, um an den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zu kommen. Sie spürte, wie die Träger langsam an ihren Schultern vorbeiglitten und das Kleid auf den Boden fiel. Nun stand sie in ihrer weißen Unterwäsche vor ihm. Er hörte auf sie zu Küssen und betrachtete sie. Er lächelte. Es gefiel ihm, was er sah. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um einige seiner Knöpfe am Hemd aufzumachen und stoppte mittendrin, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich von dem atemberaubenden Kuss erholt hatte und sich wieder wehren wollte. Er nahm wieder ihre, nun nackte und von Erregung glühend warm gewordene Taille in seinem Besitz und begann sie zu Küssen.

Wieder drehte sich ihr Kopf, wieder verspürte sie innerlich eine große Hitze steigen, die tief im Inneren ihres Körpers startete und sie innerlich schmelzen ließ. Wie konnten nur Körper und Seele so ein unterschiedliches Spiel spielen?

Er schaffte es sein nun längst störendes Hemd auszuziehen und auf die Seite zu werfen. Sodann hob er sie auf und trug sie Richtung Bett. Sie lösten sich, als sie mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett fiel und sich erst mal neu orientieren musste. Bevor sie aber verstand, was mit ihr geschehen war, wie sie zum Teufel in eine solche Situation kommen konnte, hörte sie wie sich ein Reißverschluss öffnete, _sein_ Reißverschluss. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, weder für weitere Gedanken noch für Taten. Er lehnte sich zurück zu ihr und machte dort weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte.

Seine Hände waren überall auf ihrem Körper unterwegs. Dort wo sie an unerwünschtem Stoff hängenblieben, zögerten sie nicht, und versuchten den Stoff zu entfernen. So war ihr BH verschwunden, noch bevor sie realisieren konnte, dass er an sie rumfummelte. Eine Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht, als sie ihre entblößte Form erkannte. Doch er ließ nicht lange auf seine Hände warten. Zielstrebig und neugierig fing er an sie zu berühren. Als er mit seiner rechten Hand auf ihrer Brust stehenblieb und sie unter seinem festen, aber dennoch zärtlichen Griff massierte, konnte sie ihr Stöhnen nicht mehr aufhalten.

Es gefiel ihr. Er bewegte sich langsam von ihren Lippen in Richtung Hals und ließ ihr Zeit zum Durchatmen, was eine Mischung zwischen Luft holen und Stöhnen war. Er erreichte mit den Lippen ihre Brust und nahm sie gefangen. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und fordernder. Sie war bereit…

Mit einem gekonnten Griff entfernte er den letzten verbliebenen Stoff, der noch an ihrem Körper war und platzierte sich zwischen ihr. Er beugte sich wieder zu ihr und schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie waren erschrocken von dem Gedanken, was jetzt passieren konnte. Sie war gefangen zwischen dem wundervollen Gefühl, welches ihr Körper verspürte und den rationalen Gedanken, die sie ermahnten.

„Kaiba…", war alles was sie herausbrachte, bevor sie einen stechenden Schmerz und etwas Festes und Starkes tief in sich spürte. Sie schrie auf. Ihr Schrei wurde teilweise durch seinen Kuss gedämpft. Noch einige Sekunden, schon wurde das Unwohlempfinden durch eine neue Hitzewelle in ihrem Körper ersetzt. Nun spürte sie den Rhythmus, mit dem er sich in ihr bewegte und mit jedem Stoß, mit jeder Bewegung konnte sie das aufkommende Gefühl noch weniger tragen.

Kaiba verstand ihre Lage und verstärkte sein Tempo. Nur noch Stöhnen und Aufseufzen waren in dem Raum zu hören. Er hörte nie auf sie anzusehen, er wollte jede Gefühlsregung erleben, jedes Stöhnen und Seufzen verstärken bis sie in eine Ekstase fiel und nur noch mit seiner Hilfe dem entkommen konnte.

„Was ist nun", seufzte er mit tiefer heiserer Stimme, „nennst du mich nun beim Vornamen?" Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu ihrer süßen Erlösung, er musste sie vorher dazu bringen das einzige zu tun, das er von ihr verlangte.  
„Sag meinen Namen, Tea", noch ein Stöhnen entglitt seiner Kehle, als er noch tiefer in ihr hineinstieß, „sag ihn!"

Sie war am Abgrund, sie schwebte nun auf einem Meer der Gefühle, die bald wie eine Welle an dem Felsen der Lust zerschmettern würde. Sie konnte es nicht mehr tragen, dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, dieses Verlangen danach, dass er sie bald erlöste, von diesem Gefühl des Auseinanderfallens, des Zerbrechens.

Sie schrie seinen Name als sie kam. Ihr Körper spannte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, um danach entkräftet in die samtweiche Matratze zu fallen. Kurz darauf kam seine Erlösung, als er kollabierte und seinen Körper, auf seine Unterarme stützend, gerade noch davon abhalten konnte sie unter sich zu begraben.

Das Atmen und die Herzschläge wurden allmählich normaler, als er sich langsam aus ihr herausbewegte und auf seinen Rücken fiel.

Kein Wort musste mehr gesagt werden. Das einzige Wort, das er von ihr hören wollte, hatte er aus ihr herausbekommen.

Nichts anderes zählte.


	8. Chapter 8 Nachwirkungen

Kapitel 8 Nachwirkungen

Er stand mit zusammengefalteten Armen angelehnt an dem doppelten Türrahmen, der das Vorzimmer vom Schlafzimmer trennte, und beobachtete sie. Sie schlief noch. Ihre braunen schulterlangen Haare waren unordentlich auf dem weißen Kissen verteilt. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, ihre eine Hand neben ihrem Kopf. Sie atmete leicht ein und aus und jedes Mal ging mit dem ein- und ausatmen ihre Brust, die nur mit einem dünnen Lacken bedeckt war, hoch und runter.

Der Anblick alleine war Gold wert. Ihre ruhige Form verriet zu diesem Augenblick nicht, wie lustvoll und wild die letzte Nacht gewesen war. Für beide. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihn so aufreizen könnte. Die gestrige Nacht hatte alles getoppt, was er bisher in seinem Leben mit einer Frau erlebt hatte. Er dachte, er könnte sein lang unterdrücktes Verlangen mit dieser Nacht stillen, denn so war es mit anderen Frauen gewesen. Eine verbotene Frucht schmecke immer am besten, bis man sie doch probiert hatte. Aber mit ihr hatte er eine falsche Vorstellung gehabt. Jetzt, wo sie ihm gehörte, wo sie gemeinsam eine unvorstellbar tiefe Leidenschaft entfacht hatten, wollte er mehr von ihr, er wollte es wieder und wieder, bis sie dem ähnlichen Muster der anderen folgte und für ihn langweilig wurde. Das würde kommen, da war er sich sicher, aber nicht jetzt, nicht in nächster Zeit.

Sie bewegte sich kurz, sie war dabei aufzuwachen. Sie öffnete kurz die Augen, um sie wieder, geblendet von dem hellen Licht im Zimmer, zu schließen. Sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl, ein Gefühl, wie wenn sie etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen hatte, aber sobald ihr die Gewissheit treffen würde, sie es bereuen würde sich erinnert zu haben. Was war geschehen? Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, stützte sich auf die eine Hand, die andere ging automatisch zum Kopf. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie ein dünner Stoff dabei war von ihrem Körper herunterzufallen und sie zu entblößen, erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie völlig nackt war. Blitzschnell reichte sie mit dem freien Arm Richtung Brust und hielt den Stoff in einem tödlichen Griff an ihrem Körper fest.

„Guten Morgen."

Sie hörte die bekannte tiefe Stimme und schaute in ihre Richtung. Dort, angelehnt am Türrahmen, selbstgefällig, mit verschränkten Armen und einem Grinsen stand er, Seto Kaiba. Auf einmal fiel ihr wieder alles ein… der Koffer, wie er in ihr Zimmer kam, wie er sie küsste, wie er sie in die Matratze drückte, wie sie seinen Namen schrie…

Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht mehr auf ihn lassen. Sie drehte augenblicklich ihr Kopf auf die Seite, weg von seinem Gesicht, seinen kalten herzlosen Augen. Sie spürte einen innerlichen Schmerz, als hätte man sie verraten, als hätte er sie betrogen.

„Ich dachte, du hättest gut geschlafen, so schnell wie du gestern weg warst." Kaiba versuchte erneut etwas, ein Wort, eine Beleidigung, einen Empörungsschrei von ihr herauszubekommen, aber sie antwortete wieder nicht, sondern hielt ihren Kopf auf die Seite und ihren Blick auf die Wand. Nichts war schlimmer als Schweigen, wenn man sich so viel zu sagen hatte.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du Jungfrau warst?"

Jetzt reichte es ihr, wie konnte er nur so zynisch sein, wie konnte er ihr so etwas sagen, wo er doch, mit welchen Methoden auch immer, sie dazu gebracht hatte das zu machen, wozu sie nicht bereit war, nicht jetzt, nicht mit ihm. Sie spürte, wie sich langsam Tränen in ihren Augen bilden wollten und wie ein Kloß im Hals aufstieg. Aber sie drückte alles weg, sie würde alles andere tun, als sich noch einmal vor ihm zu demütigen.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder in seine Richtung und sah ihn mit ihren wutertränkten Augen an. Ihre Augen blitzten vor Schmerz und Wut und Hass und noch etliche andere Gefühle, die er nicht erkennen konnte. Könnten Blicke töten, so würde Seto Kaiba nun ein toter Mann sein.

„Wie kannst du es wagen mir so etwas zu fragen, du verdammter Mistkerl!", ihre Stimme klang nun energisch und gefährlich, wie bei einer verwundeten Löwin, die zwar verletzt war, aber bis zum bitteren Ende zumindest ihre Würde behalten wollte, „Du hattest nicht das Recht mit mir so umzugehen. Was glaubst du, wer du bist, ein Superheld, oder Gott, dem alles erlaubt ist, der alles haben kann was er will, ob die anderen es wollen oder nicht?" Nun musste sie aufhören, weil ihre Stimme auf einmal gebrochen klang und nicht mehr so kraftvoll und robust war.

Er war von ihrem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch wenig beeindruckt. Trotzdem gab er seine angelehnte Position auf und machte zwei Schritte in ihre Richtung, seine Arme jetzt nicht mehr vor der Brust, sondern jeweils auf beiden Seiten seines Körpers. Seiner Arroganz hatte der Wechsel der Position keinen Schaden getan, sondern im Gegenteil, jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sein weißes Hemd nicht zugeknöpft war und seine durchtrainierte Brust und die einzelnen Bauchmuskeln aufblitzen ließ.

„Ich hatte das Recht, weil wir verheiratet sind. Und schließlich gehören zum Sex zwei dazu. So wie du gestern mitgemacht hast, zeugte dein Benehmen mehr als nur von Freiwilligkeit, Gardner."

Er hatte das Recht, er war ihr Ehemann, aber trotzdem sind sie eine Scheinehe eingegangen, und, wenn sie gewusst hätte dass er von ihr diese eine Sache verlangen würde, dann hätte sie niemals zugesagt… Aber das mit der Freiwilligkeit. Hat sie es wirklich auch gewollt? Nein, das könnte doch nicht sein. Aber wieso hatte sie sich nicht gewehrt, wieso hatte sie ihn nicht weggedrückt oder einfach nein gesagt? Hat sie ihm etwa Signale gegeben, dass sie es auch wollte? Hatte es ihr gefallen?

Aber wenn dem so wäre, wieso war sie so sehr von dem Vorfall überrascht? Wieso fühlte sie sich so schlecht am Morgen danach? Nein er versuchte die Tatsachen umzudrehen, wie er immer dies machte, Hauptsache sie passten ihm.

„Du weißt genau, dass das nicht wahr ist, dass ich niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre…"

„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal. Es ist nur so gekommen, dass ich der erste in deinem Leben geworden bin."

Nein sie konnte ihn nicht mehr antworten, ihn beschimpfen, ihm das Gegenteil beweisen, es hätte keinen Sinn, sie war einfach zu schwach und zu verletzt. Für ihn ist sie einer von vielen geworden, für sie blieb er aber der erste, der erste, auf den sie so lange gewartet hatte, für den sie sich aufgespart hatte, um ihn dieses besondere Geschenk zu machen. Und der erste ist jetzt er geworden, der es niemals verdient hatte. Noch schlimmer könnte man ihren Stolz nicht beleidigt haben, egal ob sie nun in der Sekunde des Rausches und der Euphorie die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte, oder nicht, er dürfte niemals so weit gegangen sein.

„Ich will sofort zurück nach Domino! Ich werde keine Sekunde mehr dieses Spiel mitmachen und keine Sekunde länger hier bleiben!"

„Es tut mir leid dich wieder zu enttäuschen", antwortete ihr Kaiba in gewohnter Gelassenheit, „aber du wirst nirgendwohin gehen. Ich habe dich hierher gebracht damit du dich an deine Rolle gewöhnst. Ich hoffe du reißt dich zusammen, es ist nicht der Weltuntergang, dass ich dich entjungfert habe. Lieber ich als ein One-Night-Stand, denkst du nicht? Immerhin wirst du mit mir ein ganzes Jahr verheiratet bleiben."

Sie hatte endgültig gegen ihn verloren. Wie konnte sie nur so töricht sein und überhaupt mit ihm so eine Abrede treffen. Nun hatte sie das bekommen, was sie sich verdient hatte. Was für ein dummer Mensch sie war, mit Seto Kaiba einen Deal einzugehen und auch noch zu glauben, dass er fair sein würde, dass sie sich gegenseitig unterstützen und helfen könnten. Es ist ihr Recht geschehen, so naiv zu sein und immer an das Gute im Menschen zu glauben.

Er kam wieder näher an sie ran und legte etwas auf dem Nachttisch neben ihr. Ein Glas Wasser und eine kleine weiße Pille.

„Nimm ihn. Es ist wichtig, dass wir zumindest in dieser Sache vorsichtig sind." Er drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer und ließ sie bei sich, endlich alleine.

Nun spürte sie, dass sie die Anspannung nicht mehr lange aufrechterhalten konnte. Sie schaute die Pille an und das Wasser. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm das Wasser aufs Gesicht geschüttet und die Pille weggeschmissen, nur zum Trotz, damit er nicht schon wieder das bekommen konnte, was er wollte. Aber sie konnte es nicht riskieren auch noch von ihm schwanger zu werden.

Mit schnellen Bewegungen, aber sichtlich zuwider, nahm sie die Pille und trank gierig das Wasser. Das nächste woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war, wie sie sich ins Bad stürzte um endlich den ganzen Schmutz, der auf sie lastete und den sie mit jeder Sekunde immer stärker verspürte, abzuwaschen.

Erst als das warme Wasser der Dusche auf ihr Gesicht fiel und ihre warmen salzigen Tränen wegwischte, beruhigte sie sich ein wenig, nur um im nächsten Augenblick sich wieder daran zu erinnern, in welcher Hölle sie ein ganzes Jahr ihres Leben verbringen musste.

* * *

 **Bin gespannt was ihr denkt :)**

 **Viele Grüße**

 **tatosensei**


	9. Chapter 9 Eiszeit der Gefühle

Kapitel 9 Eiszeit der Gefühle

Sie hatte ihn den ganzen Tag lang gemieden. Er hatte sie in ihrem Zimmer gesucht, als sie nicht zum Frühstück erschienen ist. Die Hausangestellte hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ans Meer gegangen sei. Sie wollte alleine sein, also hatte er sie alleine gelassen.

Irgendwie hatte sie ihn beunruhigt. Er würde sich eigentlich nicht viele Gedanken machen, es würde schon alles vergehen, ihr verletzter Stolz, ihre beleidigte Art wegen seines rüden Benehmens, aber irgendwie war sie ihm nicht gleichgültig, sondern ihm war es wichtig, dass sie sich nicht verletzt fühlte.

Er hatte sich schon wieder in ihr geirrt. Er hasste es in Vorurteile zu verfallen, aber er hatte es schon wieder gemacht. Nicht nur, dass sie nicht so war, wie die anderen, sie war auch noch treu zu ihren Prinzipien. Sie hatte sich, trotz ihres Berufes und begehrenswertem Aussehen, niemals dem anderen Geschlecht hingegeben. Er wusste nur zu gut von einigen lüsternen Kandidaten, die gerne diese Stelle eingenommen hätten, aber sie war bodenständig geblieben. Das verschaffte ihr Respekt seinerseits und er war im tiefsten inneren stolz, dass sie nur ihm gehörte. Er wäre, jetzt im Nachhinein betrachtet, wirklich etwas anders an die Sache herangegangen, hätte er diese eine kleine, aber gewichtige Tatsache über sie gewusst.  
Natürlich würde er das alles aber nicht laut zugeben. Er war Seto Kaiba, makellos in allen seinen Entscheidungen.

Und obwohl es die richtige Entscheidung war sie in Ruhe zu lassen, so machte er sich langsam sorgen, da es schon spät am Abend und sie nicht zurückgekehrt war, geschweige denn etwas an dem Tag gegessen hatte. Er müsste sich auf den Weg machen und sie suchen, weit würde sie auf dem kleinen Insel nicht gekommen sein, der Strand alleine streckte sich nur über wenige hundert Meter, der Rest der Insel waren Felsen und Wälder.

Die Nacht war angebrochen und der Vollmond glänzte am wolkenfreien Himmel. Das Meer war still, ab und zu hörte man leise Wellen an den Strand spülen und in den Sand verschwinden. Er sah sie auf einem Felsen sitzen, mit einem leichten gelben Sommerkleid, ihr rechter nackter Fuß im Wasser planschend. Er näherte sich ihr mit langsamen Schritten.

„Ich habe mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du warst den ganzen Tag weg."

Sie hatte ihn gehört und verstanden, denn sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als er sprach. Dennoch drehte sie sich weder um, noch antwortete sie ihm. Dasselbe Spiel, wie im Schlafzimmer…

„Hör zu, Tea, ich weiß, dass du dich verletzt fühlst, aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Wir können entweder friedlich miteinander umgehen, oder uns das Leben schwer machen. Ich bevorzuge das erste.", er stoppte kurz um ihre Reaktion mitzubekommen, aber sie reagierte nicht, „Ich möchte, dass du ins Haus kommst und etwas isst, das Abendessen ist schon serviert. Ich will nicht, dass du krank wirst.", nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort, „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich zurückhalten, ich werde dich nicht anfassen, bis du es nicht selber willst."

Während er den letzten Satz gesagt hatte, merkte er, wie sie sich anspannte, aber sich dann wieder beruhigte. Er drehte sich um und ging. Sie würde schon kommen, wenn sie wollte, dort zu stehen und auf sie zu warten, würde der Sache nicht weiter helfen.

Es waren etwa zehn Minuten vergangen, nachdem er im Esszimmer vor dem gedeckten Tisch saß und auf sie wartete, noch fünf Minuten und er würde wieder nach ihr sehen müssen. Aber da kam sie schon, mit einer Hausangestellten, die sie, herzlich und offen wie die Griechen eben sind, ins Zimmer zog und enthusiastisch erklärte, wie lecker das griechische Essen sei. Tea wollte eigentlich gar nichts essen, sie war noch nicht bereit mit ihm am selben Tisch zu sitzen, aber sie wollte die aufgeregt klingende, füllige Dame mit dem runden, aber sehr herzlichen Gesicht, nicht unterbrechen. Nun führte dies dazu, dass sie mitten im Esszimmer landete, vor einem reichlich gedeckten Tisch und vor Seto Kaiba am Kopf dieses Tisches. Sie könnte sich immer noch entschuldigen und weggehen, aber der Anblick des Essens, auch noch so bunt und wohlriechend, brachte ihr Magen zum Zucken. Sie hatte seit gestern nichts gegessen.

„Bitte setzten Sie sich, Mrs. Kaiba, möchten Sie etwas trinken? Wein? Saft?", fragte die Hausangestellte, die Daphne hieß. Den Namen Kaiba an sie adressiert zu bekommen, war ungewöhnlich für sie. Tea gehorchte dennoch, wie sie ihrer Mutter gehorchen würde, so einen mütterlichen Eindruck hatte die ältere Dame auf sie hinterlassen, fordernd wie eine Mutter, aber gleichzeitig fürsorglich.

„Vielen Dank, Daphne, ich kümmere mich um das Getränk. Sie können jetzt gehen", sprach Kaiba und war innerlich sehr dankbar, dass seine Hausangestellte ohne große Mühe das geschafft hatte, was er mühevoll und vergeblich versucht hatte.

Die Dame nickte, wünschte einen guten Appetit und verließ den Raum.

Sie schwiegen sich an. Konzentriert erst einmal jeder auf seinen Teller.

„Möchtest du was trinken? Einen Wein?", fragte schließlich Seto, als er sich selbst ein Glas Wein einschenken wollte.

„Nein", kam etwas überstürzt ihre Antwort, als sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend ihn in die Augen schaute. Ihre Augen waren nicht mehr die, die sie an diesem Morgen waren. Sie waren deutlich milder, hatten aber auch ein wenig Anspannung in sich. Das Abendessen war nicht sehr entspannt, für keinen der Beiden, dennoch war er froh, dass sie überhaupt an einem Tisch mit ihm saß und etwas aß.

Ihre rasche Antwort überraschte ihn nicht. Der ganze gestrige Abend hatte mit einem Glas Whiskey begonnen, selbstverständlich traute sie sich an keinen Alkohol mehr, vor allem, wenn er aus seiner Hand kam. Er lächelte leicht, und schenkte ihr deshalb etwas Orangensaft ein.

„Ich habe meine Sachen ins Vorzimmer gebracht. Ich werde auf der Couch schlafen. Ich kann kein anderes Zimmer nehmen, weil sonst die Angestellten skeptisch werden könnten."

Sie hob ihr Kopf hoch und schaute ihn an. Das hatte sie jetzt nicht erwartet. Zunächst war er so offensiv, aber jetzt ging er nicht einen, sondern zwei Schritte zurück. Sie dachte aber, er würde niemals einen Fehler zugeben, geschweige denn korrigieren wollen.

Sie schwiegen und aßen weiter

Als sie später im Zimmer war, bemerkte sie, dass seine Sachen wirklich im Vorzimmer waren. Der Türrahmen, der die beiden Zimmer miteinander verband, war nun mit zwei weißen Flügeltüren abgeschlossen. Es war jetzt wie eine Trennwand. Sie betrat ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie war ihm für diese Privatsphäre dankbar.

Sobald sie ins Zimmer kam gewann die Müdigkeit die Oberhand über ihren Körper. Sie spürte, dass sie die Nacht davor zwar geschlafen, aber der Schlaf ihr keine Erholung gebracht hatte. Eine Erholung brauchten ihre strapazierten Nerven und ihr beanspruchter Körper jetzt am allermeisten. Sie machte sich deshalb sofort fertig fürs Bett und war nach einigen Sekunden in einem tiefen und beruhigenden Schlaf gefangen.

Sie kam wieder nicht zum Frühstück und erschien auch nicht zum Mittagessen, sondern verbrachte den ganzen Tag auf ihrem Zimmer. Sie mied ihn. Er hatte auf sie gewartet beide Male, dann aber gemerkt, dass sie nicht erscheinen würde. Sie wollte entweder ihn ärgern oder, ihre Abneigung gegenüber ihm war so groß, dass sie lieber hungrig blieb, als mit ihm zu Essen. Beides ärgerte ihn zutiefst. Er hatte keine besondere Geduld, wenn es um solche Kindeleien ging, aber jetzt war er dabei den letzten Geduldstropfen zu verlieren, denn sie hatte anscheinend auch nicht vor zum Abendessen kommen.

Dass sie überhaupt gestern zu Abend gegessen hatte, hatte er Daphne zu verdanken. Diese Frau hatte ein besonderes Gespür bewiesen und hatte sie in ein Gespräch verwickelt und sie abgelenkt und zum Tisch gebracht. Vielleicht sollte er sich ihrer Hilfe bedienen, bevor er wieder etwas tat was sie beide später bereuen würden.

Er schickte deshalb die Hausangestellte hoch, um sie zu holen. Nach fünf Minuten berichtete Daphne, dass Tea keinen Hunger habe und deshalb auf das Abendessen verzichte. Sie log! Natürlich hatte sie Hunger, sie hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen und natürlich wollte sie jetzt nur ihm zum Trotz nicht kommen.

Er stand auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Er könnte das nicht so lassen, er müsste ein für alle Mal ein Machtwort sprechen.

Die Tür ging heftig auf und knallte gegen die Wand, als er reinkam. Tea stand am Fenster und schaute raus. Sie hörte den Knall der Tür und drehte sich erschrocken um. Seto Kaiba stand im Zimmer.

„Ich habe seit heute Morgen auf dich gewartet, damit du zum Essen kommst. Drei Mal bist du nicht erschienen. Was für eine Erklärung hast du dafür?"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", antwortete Tea, ihre Hände vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und ihn ansehend.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Du hast sehr wohl Hunger und spielst dieses Theater nur um mich zu ärgern!", er verlor langsam die Geduld. Er war nicht bereit jedes Mal sie anzuflehen, damit sie etwas aß. Er hatte gestern Abend verständlich gemacht, dass sich die Situation dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht nicht wiederholen würde und dass er sich zurückhalten würde, aber das müsste auch reichen.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass es dich ärgert", nun provozierte sie ihn. Sie hatte es aber nicht absichtlich gemacht, die Worte kamen einfach so aus ihrem Mund raus. Sie bereute aber im gleichen Augenblick so unvorsichtig gewesen zu sein, denn er kam auf sie zu und sie würde sich bald wieder in dieser gar nicht vorteilhaften Situation zwischen Wand und ihm befinden. Sie wollte dem ausweichen, indem sie sich wegbewegen wollte. Aber er versperrte mit seinem Arm ihren Weg und zog sie zurück.

Seine Augen waren tiefblau und konzentriert auf ihrem Gesicht. Er sah angespannt aus.

„Ich warne dich, Gardner, fordere nicht das Schicksal heraus, sonst…", er konnte jedoch seinen Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, weil sie ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Sonst was, Kaiba? Zwingst du mich etwa wie das letzte Mal?", sie hatte Mut in ihrer Stimme und würde dieses Mal unnachgiebig sein. Sie war kein kleines ängstliches Mädchen, die jedes Mal zusammenzucken würde, sobald Kaiba etwas gröber mit ihr umsprang.

„Wenn es sein muss, dann ja", schnappt er ein. Er erkannte wieder in ihr die Tea Gardner, die er vor der Collegezeit gekannt hatte, die die vor ihn stehen und ihn ohne Angst ihre Meinung sagen konnte.

„Das wagst du nicht Kaiba! Das werde ich nicht zulassen!", sie hatte nicht vor sich zu fügen, nur weil er ihr drohte. Nicht dieses Mal.

„Und du glaubst, dass es dir gelingen wird? Sei vorsichtig mit wem du dich anlegst!"

Entgegen ihrer Erwartung, hatte sie nun doch ein mulmiges Gefühl. Er sah sie mit durchstechenden Augen an, er pinnte sie wieder an die Wand. Wieso sollte er nicht das machen, was er letztes Mal gemacht hatte? Möglicherweise würde er jetzt sogar erbarmungslos sein, da sie ihn geärgert hatte.

„Lass mich los Kaiba!", sie wollte sich aus dieser Zwangslage befreien, indem sie ihn wegschieben wollte, aber er schnappte ihre Arme und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

Im nächsten Augenblick war sein Mund auf ihrer, ihre zarten Lippen gefangen durch seinen hungrigen Kuss. Er bewegte sich so gekonnt, dass er jede Bewegung, die sie machte um ihn abzuschütteln, einfangen konnte. Dadurch gewannen seine Bewegungen an Energie, Geschwindigkeit und Leidenschaft. Sie dachte schon, dass diesem intensiven und fordernden Kuss bald der nächste Schritt folgen würde und sie sich wieder in der gleichen Position wiederfinden würde, wie in dieser Nacht, aber zu ihrer Überraschung löste er seine Lippen von ihren, blieb jedoch ihr genauso nah, wie vorher. Sie schnappten nach Luft. Der gegenseitige heiße Atem streichelte die Lippen des jeweils anderen.

„Ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt", fing Kaiba an mit rauer Stimme zu sprechen, „ich habe keine Lust auf Kinderspielchen, Gardner! Ich lasse dich in Ruhe, wenn du nach meinen Regeln spielst. Wenn ich sage, dass du zum Essen kommen sollst, dann machst du das auch. Mehr verlange ich von dir nicht."

Er ließ ihre Hände los und bewegte sich von ihr weg. Beim Hinausgehen drehte er sich kurz vor der Tür um und ergänzte:

„Andernfalls siehst du was passieren kann."

* * *

Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir schreibt, was ihr von Kaibas Charakter denkt. Ich weiß, er ist etwas unsympathisch, wie er jetzt auftritt, aber es wird sich bei ihm noch einiges entwickeln. Ich habe noch einige Überraschungen in meiner Geschichte.

Viele Grüße

tatosensei


	10. Chapter 10 Orakel von Delphi

Kapitel 10 Orakel von Delphi

Er schaute aus dem Fenster, nachdem er sich von seiner Arbeit auf dem Laptop abgelenkt hatte. Die letzten Tage ihres Aufenthaltes waren das gleiche gewesen. Es waren nun fünf lange eintönige, langweilige Tage, die sie damit verbracht hatten sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es machte ihm äußerlich nicht viel aus, da er sich seiner vernachlässigten Arbeit widmen konnte. Nun könnte man streiten, ob eine Arbeit während der Flitterwochen überhaupt das Recht hatte sich vernachlässigt zu fühlen. Aber entsprechend dem Charakter des CEO würde man dies durchaus so bezeichnen. Innerlich aber wollte er eigentlich was anderes tun. Er wollte bei ihr sein. Er konnte nicht richtig begreifen, aber sie zog ihn an, nicht nur körperlich, wie die erste gemeinsame Nacht oder der spontane Kuss in ihrem Zimmer gezeigt hatte, sondern auch seelisch. Bedeutete sie ihm mehr als er sich vorstellen konnte? So einen Quatsch, natürlich nicht! So unsozial er auch zu sein pflegte, ab und zu brauchte er die Gesellschaft von anderen Personen. Und diese einzige andere Person auf dieser fast menschenleeren Insel hielt sich von ihm fern.

Er könnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen, er war wieder mit ihr grob umgegangen. Er konnte sich aber selbst nicht erklären, warum er sie geküsst hatte. Er hat in diesem Moment an alles andere als ans Küssen gedacht. Er war sauer auf ihr, genervt, aber gleichzeitig packte ihn in dieser Situation ein begehren ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Er müsste sich besser unter Kontrolle halten. Sie brachte ihn aber jedes Mal außer Kontrolle.

Er müsste es aber irgendwie schaffen mit ihr sanfter umzugehen. Bald würden sie die sichere Insel verlassen und nach Domino fliegen, wo jeder Schritt und Tritt die sie machen würden von neugierigen Augen der Öffentlichkeit beobachtet werden würde. Er könnte es nicht riskieren, dass Gerüchte kreisten, dass sie sich nicht leiden können. Es würde dann nicht lange dauern bis das Jugendamt und die Staatsanwaltschaft bei ihnen klopften.

Sie hatte sich mit der älteren Hausangestellten angefreundet und verbrachte ihre Zeit entweder am Strand, wo sie hauptsächlich spazieren ging, oder sie war im Gemüsegarten und in der Küche mit Daphne. Obwohl er sich wünschte selbst an der Stelle der netten Hausangestellten zu sein, so war er trotzdem froh, dass sie hier irgendjemanden hatte, der sie ablenkte.

In den Gedanken vertieft und aus dem Fenster blickend – er beobachtete sie, wie sie am Strand spazierte – bemerkte er erst spät, dass jemand ins Arbeitszimmer gekommen war. Nun drehte er seinen Kopf Richtung diese Person und blickte in die trübsinnigen Augen von Daphne.

„Ja?", knurrte er sie fragend an. Diese, sichtlich nervös, weil ihre Schürze nahezu unaufhörlich knetend, antwortete ihn:

„Verzeihen Sie mir, ich habe geklopft und dachte, nachdem Sie nicht geantwortet hatten…"

„Ich war in Gedanken. Was gibt es für ein Problem?", unterbrach er sie, er brauchte keinen langen Vorspann, wenn sie ihn schon gestört hatte.

„Verzeihen Sie meine offene Art, aber ich erlaub mir dies, weil ich Sie schon einige Jahre kenne, Mr. Kaiba und ich respektiere Sie", sie merkte, dass ihr Vorwort zu lange war, also musste sie zur Sache kommen, sie wusste nur zu gut, dass ihr Chef nicht sehr geduldig in solchen Sachen war.

„Ja also, ich wollte sagen… Warum gehen Sie mit ihrer Frau nicht mal irgendwo hin? Es gibt so viele schöne Orte hier in Griechenland. Die Ärmste langweilt sich sehr und deshalb ist sie zutiefst betrübt und freudlos."

Er schaute in ihren Augen. Sie hatte es auch gemerkt, dass Tea traurig war? Das war ein schlechtes Zeichen. Er nickte und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie nun gehen konnte. Er müsste was an der Situation ändern, auch wenn er wieder ein wenig autoritär und herrisch wirken würde.

Sie machte schon die zweite Runde auf dem Sand. Ihre Route immer dieselbe: von der einen Ecke des Strandes in die andere laufen, dann auf dem Steg bis hin zu der Spitze und dann zurück. Zwar taten ihr das kalte aber angenehme Wasser auf den Füßen und die stille Umgebung gut, aber ihr war langweilig.

Sie war dabei sich auf dem Steg umzudrehen und zurückzulaufen, als sie ihn in seine Richtung kommen sah. Sie blieb automatisch stehen und hielt inne. Ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlangen.

Er erreichte sie und blieb stehen.

„Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, wenn wir was zusammen unternehmen? Es gibt schöne Orte hier, die dir gefallen werden, du brauchst dich hier nicht zu langweilen.", ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie in Richtung seiner Yacht, die angekettet am Steg auf dem Wasser vor sich hin schwankte. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück, konnte aber seinen Griff nicht lösen. Er bemerkte die Bewegung, blieb stehen und sah sie an. Er verstand ihr Zögern.

„Vertraue mir. Ich hab dir mein Wort gegeben."

Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie nun machen sollte. Sie wollte ihn nicht Vertrauen, das war schon einmal schief gelaufen, sie wollte auch nicht jedes Mal ihn trotzen, dies würde, wie er ihr gezeigt hatte, ihr Zusammenleben ziemlich beeinträchtigen. Aber etwas in ihr flüsterte, dass sie ihn vertrauen sollte. Es war entweder die Stimme der Vernunft oder die Stimme der Langweile.

Sie folgte ihn auf die Yacht. Sie war noch nie in ihrem Leben auf einer Yacht gewesen und wusste auch nicht viel über sie, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ein halbes Vermögen wert war. Kaiba machte den Motor an und setzte die Yacht in Bewegung. Durch den Ruck und den entgegenkommenden Wind hätte sie fast ihren Strohhut verloren, aber er konnte gerade noch den fliegenden Hut in der Luft einfangen und ihr zurückgeben.

„Vielen Dank."

Kaiba nickte nur und konzentrierte sich aufs Fahren. Sie sah ihn an. Er wirkte nun auf ihn genauso, wie nach ihrer Verlobung. Ausgeglichen, zurückhaltend und höflich. So hatte er ihr am besten gefallen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie zögerlich, zum Teil, weil es sie interessierte, zum Teil, weil sie das Schweigen endlich brechen wollte.

„Wir fahren nach Itea, das ist eine kleine griechische Stadt. Von dort aus ist es nicht mehr sehr weit bis nach Delphi."

Seine Antwort zauberte ein Strahlen in ihre Augen, den er lange an ihr vermisst hatte. Er wusste, dass sie begeistert war von jeglicher Art von Mythologie, sei es ägyptische, japanische oder eben griechische, alle ihre Referate in der Schule waren über Götter und deren Intrigen. Sie freute sich sehr, das stand ihr im Gesicht geschrieben.

Am Hafen angekommen, stellten sie die Yacht neben unzählige andere ab und machten sich auf den Weg zu einer Autovermietung. Sie wartete im Salon des kleinen Geschäftsraumes, während er den Papierkram für die Miete eines Wagens erledigte. Sie war verwirrt von den zwei Persönlichkeiten, die in dieser einen Person steckten. Wieso könnte er im einen Augenblick so verständnisvoll sein, aber im nächsten sich wie ein Barbar benehmen?

Kaum fünf Minuten hatte die Prozedur gedauert, schon saßen beide in einem weißen Audi Cabrio und fuhren Richtung Inneren des Landes. Sie saß neben ihn, er fuhr. Ein Bild, welches von einem harmonischen Paar zeugte, die ihre Zweisamkeit in der wunderschönen Landschaft von Griechenland verbringen wollten. Der Wind, der ihnen entgegenkam, wollte jedes Mal Teas Strohhut wegblasen und mit auf eine eigene Reise nehmen. Sie nahm ihn ab und legte ihn auf den Schoß.

„Du wirst es nicht schaffen, den Hut anzubehalten. Ich glaube du müsstest beim klassischen Kopftuch und Sonnenbrille bleiben", sprach Kaiba und blickte sie durch den Innenspiegel des Wagens an.

Sie lächelte. Das erste Mal in fünf Tagen.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir Cabrio fahren, dann würde ich das tun." Sie drehte ihren Kopf auf die Seite und blickte ihn an. Er schaute zurück. Einen kurzen Augenblick lag ein wortloses Einvernehmen zwischen den Beiden vor, welches so lange unmöglich erschien.

In Delphi angekommen eröffnete sich ihr ein Bild der schöner nicht sein könnte. _So fühlt es sich an, wenn Träume wahr werden_ , dachte sie. Wie viele Geschichten hatte sie damals über den Orakel von Delphi gelesen, wie viele Male hatte er Helden wie Odysseus oder Alexander den Großen auf ihren Abenteuern nach Delphi begleitet, damit diese um Prophezeiung für ihre Reisen baten. Wie sehr hatte sie gelitten, als beide Prophezeiungen des Orakels bezüglich Ödipus wahr wurden und wie gerne hatte sie sich vorgestellt den Gott der Künste, Apollon, über dem Orakel wachen zu sehen.

„Komm mit, wir gehen näher ran." Ihre Gedanken unterbrach Kaiba, als er ihre Hand in seine nahm und sie langsam ins Innere des Orakels führte. Dieses Mal hatte sie nichts dagegen, dass er ihre Hand hielt. Auch fühlte sich seine Hand auf einmal sehr warm und zuverlässig an. Sie hatte wieder das Herzklopfen, das sie einige Male bei ihm damals verspürt hatte.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich den Ort schon immer sehen wollte?", endlich konnte sie die Frage stellen, die ihr den ganzen Tag im Kopf kreiste.

„Wie konnte ich es nicht wissen, wenn der Ort dem Gott der Künste gewidmet ist und dieser gewissermaßen dein Schutzpatron ist."

Nun breiteten sich ihre Augen und er sah in ihrem perplexen Geschichtsausdruck, dass sie sich zurückerinnerte. Sie hatte einen Vortrag über Delphi und Apollon gehalten, damals in der Schule. Sie hatte sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben, und, als die Lehrerin danach gefragt hatte, weshalb sie gerade über Apollon erzählt hatte, wo es doch andere viel bedeutsamere Götter im griechischen Olymp gab, hatte sie ihr damals geantwortet, dass jeder einen Schutzpatron braucht, um an ihn zu glauben und von ihm Kraft und Energie zu bekommen. Ihr Schutzpatron war Apollon, der Gott der Künste, der Musik, des Gesanges und des Tanzes.

„Du hast dich daran erinnert?", sie konnte selber das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, aber sie verspürte in diesem Moment eine grenzenlose Dankbarkeit. Er hatte sich nach so vielen Jahren an ihr Referat erinnert, an ihre Begeisterung für die Antike und ihren Wunsch diesen Ort zu besuchen. Nun hatte er ihr diesen einen Wunsch erfüllt.

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag in Delphi, redeten über die Mythen und welcher ihnen am besten gefallen hatte. Kaiba bewunderte Athena, wie sich herausstellte, und sie wusste genau warum. Irgendwie waren sich die beiden ähnlich.

„Du bist mir aber eher wie Ares, vor allem als du dich duelliert hast.", sagte Tea, als sie auf einem Felsen saßen und sich den Sonnenuntergang in Delphi ansahen.

„Hmm, mache ich denn so einen kriegerischen Eindruck?" Beide lachten. Es war sonnenklar, dass die Antwort ja war.

„Ich habe damals immer gewünscht wie Aphrodite zu sein. So hübsch und immer für die Schönheit da… Die beiden sind… verheiratet… Ares und Aphrodite…" Sie sahen sich an, ohne Worte. Worte könnten nicht das ausdrücken, was in ihren Köpfen war. Jeder verarbeitet das Gesagte auf seiner Weise.

„Für mich bist du im Moment Persephone*." Er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und sah in Richtung des endlosen Horizonts. An ihrem Blick erkannte er, dass sie den Vergleich verstanden hatte. An seinen Worten erkannte sie, dass er das erste Mal zugab schuldig zu sein an dem was passiert war. Seine Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit berührte sie zutiefst. Am liebsten würde sie ihn die Last und die Schwere dieses Gefühls der Schuld nehmen. Aber dann sah sie ihn aufstehen.

„Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen, es scheint ein Sturm zu kommen und wir müssen noch auf die Insel."

Mit diesen Worten brachen sie auf. Die Fahrt, nunmehr mit einem zugedeckten Dach, weil schon die ersten Regentropfen sich auf dem Weg zur Erde machten, verlief ohne Gespräch, in aller Stille. Jeder war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Das einzige was man hörte, war das leise Summen des Autos und die Regentropfen, die an die Fensterscheiben klopften.

Am Hafen angekommen wurde ihnen gesagt, dass ein Sturm auf dem offenen Meer sein unrecht trieb, und dass sie heute Abend lieber nicht mit der Yacht fahren sollten. Deshalb mussten sie ihren Plan umstellen und gingen in ein kleines Hotel, wo sie das größte Zimmer buchten. Sie müssten die Nacht in Itea verbringen.

Bevor sie sich aber in das geräumige Zimmer - welches ebenfalls über eine Couch verfügte, wo Kaiba die Nacht verbringen würde - zurückzogen, aßen sie im Restaurant des Hauses. Und obwohl der Abend relativ wortkarg ausfiel und sehr schnell zu Ende war, war sie einer der entspannten der letzten Tage gewesen.

Kaiba schloss die Tür des Zimmers und ging zu ihrem Bett, wo sie schon drin lag und schlief. Er zog einen der Bettvorhänge leicht zur Seite und sah sie an. Sie sah sehr friedlich und zufrieden aus und er verspürte ein inneres Bedürfnis sie zu beschützen, wie er nur gegenüber Mokuba verspürt hatte.

Am liebsten würde er versprechen wollen, sie nie wieder zu verletzten, aber er war sich sicher, dass er dieses Versprechen nicht halten konnte.

* * *

*Nach der griechischen Mythologie war Persephone (Kore) die Tochter von Demeter, der Göttin der Erde. Eines Tages verliebt sich Hades, Gott der Unterwelt in Persephone und will sie zur Frau nehmen. Er bittet daher bei Zeus um ihre Hand. Zeus gibt sich weder einverstanden noch lehnt er ab, weil er weiß, dass Persephone nicht freiwillig in die sonnenlose Unterwelt gehen wird. Eines Tages entführt Hades Persephone unter ihrem Protest und ihren Schreien. Diese ruft verzweifelt nach ihrer Mutter Demeter, die sich dann auf der Suche nach der Tochter macht. Durch ihre Trauer um die verlorene Tochter lässt Demeter die Pflanzen und Bäume verwelken. Zeus sieht die Gefahr, dass bald die ganze Erde vor Hunger sterben wird, wenn Demeter weiterhin die Pflanzen und Bäume nicht aufblühen lässt. Also vereinbart er mit Hades einen Deal: Persephone darf 6 Monate des Jahres auf der Erde bei ihrer Mutter sein, die restlichen 6 Monate muss sie in die Unterwelt. Während den 6 Monaten, die sie bei ihrer Mutter ist, blüht die Erde, es wachsen Blumen und Bäume, es wird Sommer, während den 6 Monaten, die sie in der Unterwelt verbringt, hört die Erde auf zu blühen und es wird Winter.

 **Eine neue Seite von Seto Kaiba, ich hoffe er gefällt euch jetzt etwas mehr als vorher. Eine Entwicklung ist da und die wird sich auch fortsetzen, das versprechen ich euch.**

 **Viele Grüße**

 **tatosensei**


	11. Chapter 11 Unter dem nassen Regen

Kapitel 11 Unter dem nassen Regen

Sie fand die Notiz, als sie aus dem Bad herauskam. Es war ein gelber Post-it, auf einer rechteckigen Pappschachtel.

 _Ich warte auf dich unten im Restaurant. Ich hoffe die Sachen passen dir. S.K._

Die Neugier packte ihr in diesem Augenblick und sie öffnete die Schachtel. Wann hatte er denn geschafft ihr Sachen zum Anziehen zu besorgen? Sie hatte nur ihr türkisfarbenes knielanges Sommerkleid an als sie aufs Festland kamen. Es war etwas kalt gewesen, vor allem, als es anfing zu stürmen und es sah so aus, dass heute auch ein Tag sein würde, der etwas trüb ausfalle. War er deshalb für sie einkaufen gegangen?

Er hatte ihr ein Paar festere Schuhe besorgt, eine lange enge Jeanshose mit einem passenden weißen Top und dazu ein graues Cardigan. Es sah alles sehr stylish aus und es passte ihr perfekt. Sie war froh, dass sie nicht wieder ihr für dieses Wetter viel zu leichtes Kleid anziehen musste. Nur wieso war er auf einmal so aufmerksam zu ihr?

Sie machte sich fertig und ging aus dem Zimmer. Es war zwar erst neun Uhr am Morgen, aber sie wusste nicht wie lange er schon wach gewesen war und auf sie gewartet hatte. Sie sah ihn an der Rezeption. Er bezahlte für die Übernachtung und wurde gerade fertig, als er sie sah. Er lächelte kurz. Seine Personal Shopper hatten Geschmack bewiesen. Sie lächelte zurück.

„Vielen Dank für die Sachen, sie passen wunderbar.", bedankte sich Tea, „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht zu lange warten lassen."

„Nein. Ich war gerade dabei ins Restaurant zugehen und dort auf dich zu warten. Wollen wir?"

Mit einem Nicken folgte sie ihn zum reservierten Tisch, wo sie ein sehr leckeres Frühstück bekamen. Er trank seinen Kaffee, während sie einen Kräutertee bevorzugte.

„Ist es jetzt wieder ungefährlich nach Hause zu fahren?", fragte sie, als sie mit dem Frühstück fast am Ende waren.

„Ja, das Meer ist wieder ruhig geworden, aber es wäre jetzt zu schade zurückzufahren, wo wir schon hier sind. Ich habe mir überlegt, wir könnten wandern. Hier gibt es schöne Wälder."

Sein Plan gefiel ihr sehr. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte sie nicht so früh wieder zurück, denn sie kannte jede Ecke dieser Insel ein und auswendig. Deshalb hatte sie nichts dagegen hier auf dem Festland Wandern zu gehen, zumal ihr alles was mit der Umgebung zu tun hatte, sehr interessierte.

Sie machten sich auf dem Weg und gelangen bald an einem Waldweg, der sie immer mehr hinauf auf eine Bergspitze trieb. Sie waren schon etwa eine Stunde gelaufen, als Tea merkte, dass jeder Schritt für sie nun etwas anstrengender Wurde. Der Hügel, der unendlich schien, wurde immer steiler und erschwerte den Gang. Zudem konnte sie mit Kaiba nicht mithalten. Er bemerkte wie sie langsamer wurde und zurückblieb. Sie waren jetzt schon ziemlich weit gekommen und er musste zugeben, dass der Weg nicht gerade leicht war.

„Es ist nicht mehr lange, bald kommen wir oben an. Dort kannst du dich ausruhen.", sagte er als er auf sie wartete, „Der Ausblick wird dir gefallen", er näherte sich ihr und nahm ihre Hand zur Unterstützung, er bemerkte, dass sie leicht außer Atem war.

Sie gingen leise nebeneinander. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte um sie nicht hinter sich her ziehen zu müssen. Aber bald sah er, wie die Bäume weniger wurden und sie den Gipfel des Hügels erreichten. Ihnen öffnete sich ein Bild wie aus einem Gemälde: die ganze Umgebung, verschiedenhohe Hügel mit verschiedenfarbigen Wäldern, bis hin zum blauem Meer, öffnete sich wie eine neue Welt. Hier und da ragten ein paar weiße Häuser heraus und einige Vögel umkreisten den Himmel.

Tea war begeistert. Sie strahlte vor Faszination. Was für ein wunderschöner, verwunschener Ort. Er hatte es wieder einmal geschafft ihr eine Freude zu bereiten.

 _Wie leicht es nur ist sie in Staunen zu versetzen und sie zu begeistern_ , dachte er. Sie war wie ein kleines Kind, das für alles offen war, was ihr neu gezeigt wurde. Sie war bewundernswert. So rein und so unkompliziert war ihr Wesen. Ihn machte es Spaß ihr zuzuschauen und durch ihre Freude wurde auch um sein Herz warm.

Während sie wortlos den Ausblick genossen, merkten sie bald, wie dicke aber vereinzelte Regentropfen von den angesammelten Wolken herunterfielen.

„Mist, das sieht übel aus", fluchte Kaiba und schaute sich hektisch um. Er müsste schnell einen Unterschlupf finden, bevor es aus den Eimern auf sie regnete. Während seine Augen die Umgebung scannten, wurde der Regen immer stärker. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine kleine verlassene Holzscheune nicht sehr weit von ihnen entfernt. Er griff nach Teas Hand und rief: „Komm beeil dich, dort hinten ist eine Scheune, dort können wir uns vor dem Regen schützen."

Sie rannten nun unter dem heftigen Regen in Richtung Scheune, die wirklich sehr verlassen aussah, denn sie hatte nicht einmal eine Tür, die sie vor dem Hineingehen hindern könnte. Sie eilten hinein. Hier und da in der Scheune waren noch Reste von Stroh zu sehen. Anscheinend war hier mal ein Stall für Hirten, die ihre Schafe bis nach oben gebracht hatten. Aber dies war wohl vor vielen Jahren gewesen, denn die Scheune könnte jetzt allenfalls als Zuflucht gegen Regen und Sturm dienen und das auch noch nicht besonders gut.

Jetzt erst bemerkten sie, wie stark sie vom Regen nass geworden waren. Nicht nur, dass dieser strömend auf sie herabfiel, der angesetzte starke Wind machte ihre Fortbewegung nur noch langsamer und ließ dem Regen Zeit sie zu durchfeuchten.

Sie schauten sich an. Tea lächelte und näherte sich Kaiba.

„Du hast da was in deinen Haaren", lächelte sie verschmitzt und griff mit der einen Hand an einem Blatt, das sich in seinen Haaren festgesetzt hatte. Ihre Bewegung war nicht hektisch, sie konzentrierte sich auf den Störenfried auf seinen Haaren und hatte fest vor nicht an ihnen zu ziehen oder sonst ihm weh zu tun. Der Anblick, sie so konzentriert etwas zu tun zu sehen, und ihre Nähe zu ihm, ließen in ihm etwas Warmes aufsteigen. Er hatte schon wieder dieses Bedürfnis, sie zu berühren und ihre Wärme zu spüren. Verdammt, was war mit ihm los? Was an der Frau brachte ihn auf solche Gedanken?

Sie holte endlich das Blatt raus und lächelte. „Hier ist er." Sie sah ihn an und verspürte plötzlich eine intensive Spannung, wie als würde man die Zeit anhalten, als würde jede Bewegung wie in einer Zeitlupe geschehen, wie als würden ihre Körper sich magnetisch anziehen und sie könnten nichts gegen die Kraft der Natur unternehmen.

Er beugte sich vor, während sie zu ihm näher kam. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulter und er nahm ihre schmale Taille in seinen Griff. Wenige Sekunden danach waren ihre Lippen gegeneinander gepresst zu einem warmen und intensiven Kuss. Sie wollten sich zum ersten Mal in aller Ruhe spüren, schmecken und sich gegenseitig entdecken, sodass der Kuss nicht hektisch war. Und das alles zum ersten Mal einvernehmlich. Es fühlte sich überwältigend an.

Er wusste, dass sie ihm gefällt, dass er sich jedes Mal nach ihren zarten und warmen Lippen gesehnt hatte, aber er hätte sich nie vorgestellt, dass sie noch zarter und noch weicher sein würden, wenn sie ihn zurückküsste. Der fordernde Kuss in ihrem Zimmer war atemberaubend und schaffte es sein Blut hochkochen zu lassen, aber das, was dieser Kuss aus ihm machte, dass zog alle Register. Er wollte nicht aufhören, nicht einmal, um Luft zu holen, im Gegenteil, er drückte sie fester an sich und verlieh dem Kuss noch mehr Tempo und Intensität. Sie umklammerte ihre Finger in seine vollen nassen Haare, er dagegen wanderte mit seinen Händen ihren Rücken auf und ab. Die Luft wurde knapp und sie fingen an leise Geräusche, die wie ein Wimmern klangen, von sich zu geben.

Der Sauerstoff ging aus und sie rissen sich los, um dann sich anblickend leise zu keuchen und nach Luft zu schnappen. Keiner konnte sich erklären wie es zu diesem Kuss kommen konnte und keiner könnte es dem anderen in die Schuhe schieben, weil diesmal niemand niemanden provoziert hatte. Sie hatten ihn beide gewollt. Aber bevor sie etwas zueinander sagten oder aber dort weitermachten, wo sie aufgehört hatten - sie hatten sich noch nicht für eine Option entschieden – hörten sie eine Gruppe von Menschen mit einem Aufschrei in die Scheune rennen. Blitzschnell drehten sie sich erschrocken um.

Es waren ungefähr fünfzehn Rentner, bepackt mit Rucksäcken und Laufstöcken, die endlich ihren Weg in die Scheune gefunden hatten. Anscheinend wurden sie auch von dem Regen überrascht und suchten sich irgendeinen Platz zum Schutz. Davon zeugte auch ihr nasses Aussehen. Trotzdem schienen die älteren Herrschaften nicht ihre Laune verloren zu haben, denn sie lachten herzlich.

Einer der älteren Damen bemerkte die Beiden, die jetzt überrascht auf die Menge schauten. Sie lächelte sanft, als sie das hübsche Paar dicht nebeneinander sah, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie etwas Wichtiges unterbrochen hatten, deshalb zögerte sie nicht und fragte etwas auf Spanisch.

„No, no, no se preocupe*", sagte Tea, als die Dame sich an sie richtete. Die Dame glaubte ihr natürlich nicht und lächelte allwissend und verschmitzt, dann sagte sie, dass hoffentlich bald der Regen vorbei sein werde und sie schnell weg sein würde, um das liebende Pärchen nicht zu stören.

Tea wurde rot, aber antwortete nicht, da sich die Dame wieder an die anderen gesellte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Spanisch kannst", sagte Kaiba, als sie wieder alleine gelassen wurden.

Tea drehte sich zu ihn um, und lächelte ihn an: „wenn man ein Jahr lang in New York in Bronx gelebt und gearbeitet hat, dann war Spanisch überlebenswichtig."

Er nickte verständnisvoll. Obwohl er oft in New York geschäftlich gewesen war, so hat er nie außerhalb Manhattans gelebt. Dennoch wusste er, dass verschiedene Stadtteile mit unterschiedlichen Bevölkerungsgruppen bewohnt waren und man sich manchmal in Lateinamerika, Afrika und Asien wiederfand.

Es war klar, dass er wenig über sie wusste, was ihn jedoch überraschte war die Tatsache, dass er mehr über sie, über ihr Leben, welches bestimmt kein leichtes gewesen war, erfahren wollte.

Er bemerkte, wie sie ihren Körper umarmte und ihre Hände an den Armen auf und ab bewegte. Ihr war kalt. Kein Wunder, da ihr Cardigan fast durchnässt war. Er zog seine leichte Sommerjacke aus und legte ihr auf den Schultern. Sie war groß genug um sie einzudecken. Sie sah ihn an und nahm die Jacke dankend an.

Der Regen wurde allmählich leiser bis er am Ende ganz aufhörte. Es war Zeit sich wieder auf dem Weg zum Hafen zu machen.

* * *

* Nein, nein, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Eigene Übersetzung.


	12. Chapter 12 Zurück in Domino

Kapitel 12 Zurück in Domino

Endlich blickte nach zwei regnerischen Tagen die Sonne wieder durch die Wolken durch. Es war Aufbruchstag für die Kaibas.

Sie waren schon über eine Wochen auf dieser Insel, mehr hatten sie nicht für ihre Flitterwochen, oder was dieser Trip in Nachhinein gewesen war, geplant gehabt. Tea packte deshalb ihre Sachen, weil sie bald abgeholt würden vom selben Hubschrauber, der sie hierher gebracht hatte.

Würde man sie in den ersten Tagen danach fragen, wie es ihr in dieser Zeit ging, so würde sie die Insel als die Hölle beschreiben. Aber jetzt war sie sich doch nicht sicher. Die letzten beiden Tage waren wie eine Offenbarung für sie. Sie hatte nicht mit so einem Wechsel der Gegebenheiten gerechnet, nicht einmal, als sie überhaupt noch gar nicht nach Griechenland geflogen waren.

Sie müsste eigentlich verärgert sein, ihn verachten, denn er hatte sie ausgenutzt für sein eigenes Verlangen, um seine eigene Lust zu stillen. Auch oder gerade weil er sie nicht kannte, hätte er sich dies niemals erlauben dürfen. Aber möglicherweise konnte er nichts dafür, dass er so kaltherzig und rücksichtslos zu anderen Menschen war, vielleicht hatte man ihn nie beigebracht, dass es auch anders geht.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Kleider zusammen. Nun verteidigte sie ihn auch noch. Dennoch hatte sie in ihm etwas Neues entdeckt, etwas, was wohl sehr wenige Menschen bisher gesehen hatten. Und dieses etwas brachte ihr Herz dazu schneller zu schlagen, ihr Blut aufzusteigen und ihr Kopf zum Drehen.

Auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie überhaupt die Nacht mit ihm genossen hatte, so war sie sich sicher, dass sie den Kuss in der Scheune vermissen würde. Was ist nur mit ihren Gefühlen passiert, was geschah mit ihrem Körper, immer wenn er sie anfasste?

Sie verstand sich selber nicht, sie war kein Teenager mehr, aber ihre Hormone spielten verrückt wie einer. Lag es etwa daran, dass sie jetzt keine Jungfrau mehr war? Dass sie nun wusste, welches starke und unvergessliche Gefühl entstand mit einem Mann gewesen zu sein? Mit _ihm_ gewesen zu sein?

Sie hörte wie Daphne herein kam.

Teas Herz tat weh von dem Anblick der herzlichen Griechin, die sie verlassen musste. Sie hatte sie in dieser kurzen Zeit liebgewonnen, vor allem, als sie über sich, ihre Familie und ihr Leben erzählte. Sie war bewundernswert und Tea hatte so lange schon eine Mutter, ihre Mutter vermisst.

Kurze Zeit später umarmte sie Daphne ganz fest und stieg in den Helikopter.

Ein aufgeregter Mokuba schaute mal aus dem Fenster, mal auf die Uhr, mal rannte er ins Esszimmer, wo ein gedeckter Tisch darauf wartete seine Gäste zu empfangen. _Wo bleiben sie denn?_

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür und er rannte so schnell wie möglich, um selbst die Tür vor dem Buttler zu öffnen. In der großen Villa war dies nicht selbstverständlich.

„Ich mach auf, ich mach auf", schrie er regelrecht den Butler an, als dieser gerade dabei war die Tür zu öffnen. Nun wartete er darauf, bis Master Mokuba ankam und dies selbst tat. Währenddessen warteten Tea und Kaiba darauf, dass ihnen die Tür geöffnet wird.

„Mokuba rennt bestimmt wieder durch das ganze Haus, um die Tür zu öffnen", verdrehte Kaiba die Augen. Das Kind wollte einfach nicht erwachsen werden.

„Wirklich?", fragte Tea und musste lächeln, irgendwie war es dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zuzutrauen.

„Das hat ihn einmal einen gebrochenen Arm und einmal einen verstauchten Bein eingebracht, als er die Klingel von seinem Zimmer aus hörte und die Treppen herunter raste. Zum Glück konnte ich ihn diese Angewohnheit verbieten."

Plötzlich ging die große Eingangstür auf und Mokuba humpelte fröhlich entgegen. Er stürzte sich auf die Beiden und umarmte sie ganz fest.

„Ich habe euch soooo vermisst. Wie war die Reise? Was habt ihr die ganze Zeit gemacht? Warum seid ihr so spät dran? Ich habe mitgeholfen und was Leckeres gekocht. Kommt, das Essen wird kalt." Der Plappermaul lies die Neuankömmlinge nicht einmal etwas schnaufen und zog sie schon ins Esszimmer. Humpelnd lief er zum Tisch und präsentierte seine Kreation.

„Mokuba, du humpelst. Hast du dir schon wieder wehgetan, als du die Tür geöffnet hast?", fragte Kaiba. Tea musste ein Lachen verkneifen. Die beiden könnten wirklich als Vater und Sohn durchgehen, wäre ihr Altersunterschied nicht so gering. Mokuba antwortete nicht, sondern gab sein süßestes Lächeln, den er herauskramen konnte und hüpfte auf den Stuhl.

Sie setzten sich unfreiwilliger Weise zum Abendessen, denn sie konnten einen aufgeregten und überglücklichen Mokuba, der eher die ganze Woche als den ganzen Tag darauf gewartet hatte mit seinem Bruder und mit seiner allerliebsten Schwägerin zum Abend zu essen, nicht absagen.

Alles sah sehr lecker aus, außer dem einen Gericht, welcher Tea suspekt vorkam. Sie hätte diese komische Bohnenpaste gern gemieden, aber Mokuba griff ihn und überreichte Tea mit einem stolzen Lächeln und den Worten, _habe ich selbst gemacht, niemand hat geholfen_.

Tea nahm ein wenig davon, aber dies war anscheinend nicht genug und Mokuba legte noch etwas nach und versicherte ihr, dass es sehr lecker schmeckte und sie sicher noch mehr haben will. Tea bedankte sich höflich. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie das Zeug bloß nicht in den Mund nehmen sollte, aber ihr Herz würde nicht zulassen, dass Mokuba dies mitkriegen würde.

Sie schaute kurz zu Kaiba. Dieser saß angelehnt am Stuhl und betrachtete amüsiert die Szene. Anscheinend kam ihm die Lage sehr bekannt vor und er hatte das Vergnügen einmal nicht das Opfer der Kochkünste seines Bruders zu sein.

Es gab kein Entkommen. Tea nahm ein kleines Stück von der Paste, die in Wirklichkeit wie ein Bohnen-Matsch aussah, und aß. Sie versuchte dabei zu lächeln und Geräusche der Zufriedenheit von sich zu geben, aber auch das wollte nicht richtig funktionieren.

Kaiba konnte nicht mehr und musste lachen. Tea ermahnte ihn mit ihrem Blick, da sie sah wie Mokuba auf einmal betrübt wurde – er hatte wohl gemerkt, dass die Paste gar nicht so gut war.

„Sie schmeckt nicht, huh?", fragte Mokuba enttäuscht.

„Nein, nein, sie ist … ehm… sie ist nicht schlecht. Sie schmeckt sehr interessant", antwortete Tea erleichtert darüber, dass sie eine halbwegs gelungene Ausrede gefunden hatte. Der Junge lächelte wieder und war gerade dabei ihr noch etwas auf den Teller zu geben, als Kaiba sprach.

„Das reicht, Mokuba. Wir sind sehr müde von der Reise, und würden uns gerne ausruhen. Außerdem ist es schon spät, du musst morgen zur Schule."

Auf Kommando sprang Mokuba auf, um sich zu verabschieden. Er umarmte die beiden noch einmal, wünschte gute Nacht und ging in sein Zimmer.

Nun saßen sie alleine im Esszimmer unter der bedrückenden Stille, die der Junge hinterlassen hatte und die schwer wog. Keiner konnte etwas sagen. Wo anfangen?

Kaiba räusperte sich: „Ich rufe gleich jemanden, der dir mit deinen Sachen hilft."

In diesem Augenblick klopfte jemand an die Esszimmertür, anschließend ging die die Tür auf und herein kam Roland, der sich für die Störung entschuldigte, und Kaiba bat mit ihm etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen.

„Das macht nichts, ich finde schon alleine jemanden, der mir alles zeigt", sagte Tea, als sie die Zwangslage von Kaiba erkannte. Dieser nickte und ging mit Roland in die Bibliothek nebenan.

Leyla, eine Mitte dreißigjährige Hausangestellte, begleitete sie nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Das Schlafzimmer, wo Kaiba früher alleine geschlafen hatte, war riesig. Es wurde in eher dunklen Brauntönen gehalten. Die Möbel, inklusive das Bett, war aus dunklem Ebenholz, die den Raum etwas Massives einhauchten. Die Wände dagegen waren beige, die Vorhänge und das Bettbezug hell. Das warme Licht der Nachttischlampen jeweils an den Seiten des Bettes und die kleinen Lampen an den Kommoden und Schränken verliehen den Raum ein gemütliches Ambiente. Obwohl das Zimmer für Tea gewöhnungsbedürftig war, hatte es ihr gefallen.

Sie ließ sich alles von der Angestellten zeigen. Auf der linken Seite grenzte das Zimmer an einem anderen Schlafzimmer, welches durch eine braune hölzerne Flügeltür von diesem getrennt war. Ihr wurde gesagt, dass dieses zweite Zimmer ein kleines Schlafzimmer war, was vor allem als Kinderzimmer gedacht war, sodass die Eltern ihren Nachwuchs immer im Blick hätten und nicht durch die halbe Villa rennen müssten, falls er was wollte. Aber nun wurde es nicht benutzt.

Das Badezimmer, welches sich auf der rechten Seite des Zimmers befand, war hochmodern, mit einer riesigen Badewanne, die so eigentlich nicht bezeichnet werden dürfte, denn sie war vielmehr eine Mischung aus Whirlpool und Swimmingpool, zwei Waschbecken, worüber ein Spiegel hing, welcher die ganze Wand einnahm. Das Bad verfügte über eine große Dusche mit durchsichtiger Glaswand. Das Bad wurde auch in klassischen Tönen gehalten und war sehr luxuriös. Tea konnte nur noch aus dem Staunen herauskommen, als Leyla ihren Namen rief.

„Vielen Dank, ich brauche nichts mehr", sagte Tea und wünschte der Angestellten eine gute Nacht.

Sie ging wieder in das Schlafzimmer zurück. Kaiba bewies Geschmack, was das Haus betraf.

Ihre Augen fielen auf ihre Koffer. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Abend, an die erste Nacht. Was würde denn heute noch passieren, oder an den anderen Tagen, Wochen und Monaten, die sie in diesem Haus verbringen würde? Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass nichts passiert, aber könnte sie ihm vertrauen? Die letzten Tage mit ihm hatten einen ganz anderen Eindruck auf sie hinterlassen, einen sehr positiven, dennoch…

Sie drehte sich um und ihr Blick blieb auf einige Bilder auf der Kommode hängen. Seto und Mokuba als kleine Kinder, anscheinend noch im Kinderheim, dann Mokuba stolz mit dem Dueldisk in der Hand. Tea lächelte, der Dueldisk passte so gar nicht zu dem Jungen. Im nächsten Bild saß Mokuba auf Kaibas Schreibtisch und machte ein Selfie mit einem riesen Lächeln von ihm und eine weniger begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck von Kaiba.

Das letzte Bild ließ sie ernster werden. Es war ihr Hochzeitsbild. Jemand hatte das Bild eingerahmt und auf die Kommode gestellt. Sie beide, so wunderschön, kurz nach der Trauung. Sie nahm das Bild in die Hand. Wie schön wäre es, wenn alles echt wäre, wenn sie wirklich jemanden gefunden hätte, den sie liebte, mit dem sie heiraten und glücklich werden konnte. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich eine Familie, die sie eigentlich niemals gehabt hatte, nur ihre Mutter, die sie sehr früh verlassen hatte. Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach trostspendender Geborgenheit und bedingungsloser Liebe…

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass auf einmal einige Tränen heruntergefallen waren. Sie hörte die Schlafzimmertür aufgehen und riss sich zusammen. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und legte das Bild zurück. Sie drehte sich um und sah Kaiba.

Er bemerkte, dass sie geweint hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er stand regungslos da. Dann bemerkte er die Koffer in der Ecke und glaubte den Grund für ihre Tränen zu kennen.

„Ich werde Leyla sagen, dass sie meine Sachen ins Zimmer nebenan bringen soll."

Kaibas Worte kamen für Tea sehr überraschend. Sie fühlte sich überrumpelt. Sollten sie nicht in einem Zimmer schlafen, damit sie authentischer die Rolle eines Ehepaares spielen konnten? Damit bloß kein Verdacht entsteht? Sie sah wie Kaiba die Türklinke drückte und herausgehen wollte.

„Seto warte!", rief sie ihn in ihrer Panik nach. Das war das erste Mal nach dieser Nacht, dass sie ihn beim Vornamen nannte. Er blieb stehen, überrascht seinen Vornamen gehört zu haben, aber ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Du könntest", fing Tea an. Ihr Herz klopfte und sie wusste nicht, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte, „Du könntest hier schlafen … ich meine… damit kein Verdacht aufkommt", warum stotterte sie auf einmal und warum zum Teufel machte sie ihn ein solches Angebot? Er dürfte ihre Worte nicht falsch verstehen.  
Er drehte sich um, stand aber noch dicht an der Tür.

Tea sprach weiter: „Ohne, dass… etwas passiert, …wollte ich sagen."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf von ihm weg. Was war los mit ihr? Zuerst machte sie ihm dieses absurde Angebot, sie stotterte, bekam keinen Satz in Griff und musste jetzt so einen Blödsinn sagen, damit ja keine falsche Vorstellung entstand.

Er kam ihr ganz nahe. In diesem Augenblick hob sie ihren Kopf und Blickte in seine tiefblauen Augen. Es entstand zwischen ihnen die gleiche Schwingung, dieselbe Spannung, wie in der Hütte. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine großen Hände und näherte sich ihrem Mund. Er küsste sie. Tea küsste ihn zurück, intensiver als sie es jemals mit einem Mann gemacht hatte. Mit einem der sehnsüchtigsten Küsse, die zwischen sich liebenden Menschen entsteht, denen es verboten ist sich zu küssen, sich zu lieben.

Und obwohl der Kuss tiefer wurde, intensiver und leidenschaftlicher, verlor er niemals die Kontrolle und diese versteckte Sehnsucht, die die beiden in diesem Moment füreinander verspürten. Sie wollten sich verlieren in dem Gefühl geliebt zu sein. Und nichts schien sie aufzuhalten, kein rationaler Gedanke, kein mahnender Verstand, nichts.

Kaiba stoppte den Kuss indem er sich von ihr wegriss.

„Das kann ich nicht machen. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich", sagte er mit atemloser Stimme und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Kritik nicht vergessen ! :D


	13. Chapter 13 Willkommen im Alltag

Kapitel 13 Willkommen im Alltag

Mokuba saß alleine am Frühstückstisch, als Tea die Treppen herunterkam und ins Esszimmer ging. Sie sah ihn vor seinem Müsli sitzen und etwas in sein Handy eintippen. Der übermäßig große Tisch und der Teenager am Kopfe dieses Tisches brachten ein mitleidiges Gefühl in Tea zum Vorschein. Mokuba kam ihr so allein vor, so verlassen in diesem großen Haus, vor diesem riesigen Tisch. Wenn das wirklich jeden Tag so ging, dann musste was geändert werden, der Junge dürfte seinen Tag nicht alleine am Tisch mit seinem Handy beginnen.

Sie begrüßte den Wuschelkopf mit dem herzlichsten Lächeln, das sie hatte. Kaiba war bereits früh am Morgen in die Arbeit gegangen ohne zu frühstücken.

„Und was hast du heute vor, Tea?", fragte Mokuba neugierig. Er musste sich noch daran gewöhnen, dass außer ihm und seinem großen Bruder noch ein Familienmitglied ihr Alltag mit ihnen teilen würde.

„Ich gehe heute zu meinem Tanzstudio, ich war wegen der Hochzeit und den Flitterwochen einen ganzen Monat weg. Ich freue mich schon auf Serenity und Mai und natürlich auf die Kinder."

„Du musst mich einmal mitnehmen, ich würde gerne sehen wie dein Tanzstudio aussieht. Aber jetzt muss ich los, Roland wartet auf mich. Ciao Tea.", Mokuba lächelte, gab Tea einen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte los.

„Viel Spaß in der Schule.", rief sie ihn nach. Der Teenager war süß wie immer. Und sie würde alles tun, damit sich in diesem einen Jahr sein Leben völlig änderte, konstanter und stabiler würde, mit viel Familienliebe und Geborgenheit.

Sie hörte Musik, während sie den Gang zur großen Gymnastikhalle herunterlief. Mai hatte gerade ihren Kurs, aber bald wäre er zu Ende und sie würde ihre beste Freundin in die Arme schließen können. Sie hatte sie sehr vermisst.

„Tea!", rief von hinten eine hohe weibliche Stimme. Die Brünette drehte sich um und sah Serenity mit einer Sporttasche entgegenkommen. Die beiden Freundinnen begrüßten und umarmten sich.

„Hey, du siehst toll aus. Deine Flitterwochen haben dir so richtig gut getan", sagte Serenity mit einem zweideutigen Lächeln. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und es strömten lauter sieben und achtjährige Kinder in den Gang. Die beiden Freundinnen gingen in die Gymnastikhalle um Mai zu überraschen. Die blonde Trainerin mit den krausen Haaren, war gerade dabei ihre CD aus dem Player zu holen, als sie Serenity hereinkommen sah.

„Mai schau mal wen ich mitgebracht habe.", sagte Serenity und machte die Sicht frei zu Tea. Mai stürzte sich aufschreiend auf die Braunhaarige und hielt sie in einer innigen Umarmung fest.

„Tea, was für eine Überraschung, wir haben dich hier vermisst, Süße! Und wie geht es dir, wie läuft das Eheleben? " Tea wollte gerade etwas antworten, als Mai ihr ins Wort fiel. „Nein, nein, sag nichts, nicht so, hier in der Halle und ganz ohne Drinks", sie zwinkerte und fuhr fort, „Ich will alles wissen. Wir sollten irgendwo etwas trinken gehen. Gebt mir 10 Minuten.", mit dem letzten Satz verschwand die blondhaarige in die Umkleide.

Langsam ging die Sonne unter und es wurde etwas frischer, aber die drei Freundinnen waren so tief in einem Gespräch verwickelt, dass sie nicht einmal merkten, als der Kellner kam und ein kleines Teelicht auf ihren Tisch legte. Lachen, Kichern, neugierige Fragen ließen sie die Umgebung vergessen.

Später, als Serenity sich verabschiedete und Tea und Mai alleine blieben und im kleinen Park, welches zwischen dem Café und dem Parkhaus lag, wo Mai ihren Wagen geparkt hatte, spazieren gingen, drehte sich Mai nach einer kleinen Denkpause um, blieb stehen und Blickte in die Augen von Tea.

„Süße, nun sag im Ernst, was ist los mit dir?"

Tea verwunderte die rasche Veränderung der Gesprächsrichtung, aber sie fasste sich wieder und antwortete ohne Mai in die Augen zu schauen: „Nichts, was soll mit mir los sein?"

„Ich kenne dich viel zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt. Und das hat was mit Kaiba zu tun, da bin ich mir sicher."

Statt zu antworten lief Tea langsam wieder weiter. Um sich nicht zu verraten musste sie sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren und Laufen war keine schlechte Ablenkung, da es zumindest verhindern konnte, dass Mai jede ihrer Gesichtsregung, ihren Atemzug und Nervosität mitbekam.

„Tea, hat er etwas Falsches gemacht? Ist er nicht mehr an eure Abmachung interessiert?" Mai wusste spätestens jetzt, dass wirklich etwas nicht gestimmt hatte. Tea konnte sich verstellen wie sie wollte, die beste Schauspielerin der Welt sein, aber sie wusste ganz genau, wann etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Sie ging ihr mit schnellen Schritten nach. Sie würde nicht eher aufhören zu fragen, bis sie nachgab.

Tea wünschte sich in dieser Sekunde eins, dass sie Mai damals nichts über den Plan erzählt hätte. Aber wie fast alles auf der Welt, teilte sie auch ihre Gedanken und ihre Probleme mit ihrer besten Freundin. So auch den Deal, den Vertrag, die Abmachung mit Kaiba seine Frau zu werden um im Gegenzug die Tanzschule zu erhalten.

Mai zog Tea leicht am Arm und erreichte, dass sie stehenblieb. Ohne den Kopf zu heben und Mai in die Augen zu schauen, wusste sie, dass sie Gefangen war: die Blondine würde sie nicht loslassen, ohne dass sie die Wahrheit, die ganze Wahrheit über diese letzte Woche wissen würde.

Mais erwartungswolle Augen zeigten nun eine gewisse Unruhe. Es müsste etwas sehr ernstes sein, etwas, was Tea zutiefst erschüttert hatte. Sie ließ ihren Arm deshalb nicht los, sondern sage ihr, dass sie jetzt zu ihr fahren werden, einen Tee trinken und über alles sprechen würden.

Ein Teil von Tea wollte fliehen, dem unangenehmen Gespräch entkommen, aber die andere Hälfte schrie nach einem zuhörenden Gesprächspartner, einem verständnisvollen Ohr, denn sonst drohte sie innerlich zu platzen von den Gefühlen, die ihr keine Ruhe mehr gaben, sie drohte unter der Last ihres eigenen Geheimnisses begraben zu werden.

Nicht mal eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie auf dem flauschigen Boden von Mais Wohnzimmer, der niedrige Couchtisch vor ihnen, worauf ein nicht mehr ganz so heißer Thymiantee stand- Teas Lieblingstee.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben! Wie konnte nur so etwas passieren? Ich meine, hast du denn nicht nein gesagt? Oder ihn weggeschubst?", das Entsetzen stand in Mais Gesicht geschrieben. Aber so ganz konnte sie der Geschichte auch nicht trauen. Das würde nicht heißen, dass sie Tea nicht glaubte, aber mansche Geschichten hatten einen tieferen Kern, der erst entdeckt werden musste. Genau das hatte sie auch vor.

„Nein, ich…", Tea hielt inne, sie musste sich selbst wieder zurückerinnern, um auf die Frage antworten zu können, sie verfiel in Erinnerungen an die Nacht, „ich habe versucht mich von ihm loszureißen, ihn zu erkennen zu geben, dass ich das nicht wollte, dass ich dazu nicht bereit bin, aber…"

„Aber was? Hast du ihn nicht klar und deutlich gesagt, dass er damit aufhören soll?" Mais frage schien etwas übereilt zu sein und auch eine kleine Tendenz zur Rüge konnte herausgehört werden. Sie wusste, dass Tea oft viel zu zurückhaltend war, wenn es darum ging sich und ihre Rechte zu verteidigen. Möglicherweise hat sie der Vorfall in New York damals sehr verunsichert, da sie in der Collegezeit kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, wenn es um das Verteidigen ihrer Prinzipien und Anschauungen ging.

„Mai, du verstehst das nicht, es kam alles viel zu plötzlich, viel zu überraschend", Tea stand auf, sie konnte nicht sitzen bleiben, wenn in ihrem Körper alles auseinander zu fallen drohte, „Er hat mir keine Gelegenheit gegeben... und dann… dann wusste ich nicht mehr was passiert, ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken…"

Nun stand Mai auch auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Tea selbst nicht verstand, was mit ihr los war, damals nicht und jetzt erst recht nicht.

„Du hast ihn zurückgeküsst, nicht wahr?"

Tea konnte nur noch leicht nicken. Wie ein Dieb, der gerade dabei erwischt wurde, wie er etwas klaute, so fühlte sie sich ertappt. Ertappt darin, dass sie an dem Verbrechen mitgewirkt hatte, über die sie sich nun beschwerte; sie war genauso ein Mittäter wie er.

„Hör zu, ich weiß, das ganze kam für dich ziemlich überraschend und ich weiß, je länger man damit wartet, desto mehr fängt man an zu fantasieren, sich sein erstes Mal perfekt vorzustellen, aber wenn du es selbst wolltest, dann hast du dir nichts vorzuwerfen."

„Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen. Ich weiß, dass mein Körper reagiert hat, dass ich ihn zurückgeküsst habe, dass ich sogar Gefallen daran hatte, aber er hatte die Situation ausgenutzt, für ihn war es selbstverständlich, dass ich mit ihm schlafen möchte, er hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert, wie meine Gefühlen waren. Er ist ein Egoist, Mai, der nur daran denkt seinen Vorteil, seinen Spaß zu haben", Tea drehte sich zu Mai um, ihre saphirblauen Augen leuchten mit Wut und Tränen, „das hat er mir klar zu erkennen gegeben, als er am nächsten Tag mich an die Wand drückte und mich wieder erbarmungslos küsste, nur um mich zu verunsichern."

„Er hat dich wieder, geküsst? Habt ihr wieder…?", Mai konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, da Tea ihr ins Wort fiel und alles bestritt. Sie erzählte dann, wie sie sich auf der kleinen Insel aus dem Weg gingen, wie sie sich fühlte, wie er ihr drohte alles zu wiederholen, falls sie nicht zum Essen kam, als sie an den drei Mahlzeiten mit ihm am selben Tisch sitzen musste und wie ihr dieses bedrückende Schweigen jede Minute wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam.

„Heißt dass, dass ihr euch die ganze Zeit ignoriert habt. Und was ist jetzt?"

„Nein, an den letzten beiden Tagen ist es etwas anders gewesen." Es klang eher wie ein Geständnis zu sich selbst als zu Mai, als Tea die Ereignisse auf dem Festland erzählte. Sie wollte nicht unfair sein, sie gab zu, dass sie sehr überrascht von seiner Geste war. Sie gab auch zu, dass er ihr manchmal wie ein anderer Mensch vorkam, als würde er zwei Rollen auf einmal spielen wollen.

Sie konnte auch nicht vermeiden über den Kuss in der Scheune zu erzählen, wie sie beide sich dazu entschlossen hatten und wie sie es später nicht bereut hatte. Sie konnte nicht vermeiden über den gestrigen Abend zu erzählen, als sie ihn aus heiterem Himmel erlaubte bei ihr im Zimmer zu schlafen obwohl sie sich am meisten davor fürchtete, dass er wieder die Situation ausnutzen würde. Letztendlich gab sie auch den gestrigen Kuss zu, der genauso überraschend und bestimmend war, wie die auf der Insel, den sie dieses Mal aber genossen hatte. Und wie er ihr sagte, dass es viel zu gefährlich sei mit ihr zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht, was gerade passiert, Mai. Ich war schon immer mit beiden Beinen fest am Boden, ich wusste was ich wollte und wofür ich kämpfte, aber jetzt habe ich das Gefühl alles bricht zusammen. Ich fühle mich betrogen, benutzt und tief verletzt, aber gleichzeitig lasse ich es dennoch zu, dass er mich küsst und… es scheint mir nun auch noch zu gefallen…"

Der letzte Satz, den sie aussprach, war eher wie ein Flüstern, welches am besten nie mehr als ein vager Gedanke sein, geschweige denn ihrem Mund entweichen und einem Dritten zugänglich sein dürfte. Sie versenkte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und ließ ihren Emotionen freien Lauf. Sie bemerkte wie Mai sie umarmte und sanft ihre Haare strich. An diesem Abend war schon alles gesagt worden, was wichtig war. Und dieser Abend war wichtig um Tea wieder ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Sicherheit zu geben. Später, wenn sie selbst etwas nachgedacht haben würde, würde Mai ihr den richtigen Rat geben, die richtigen Worte finden.

Jetzt war aber alles Nötige getan, auch wenn das Nötige sich nur in ein Zuhören und eine Umarmung erschöpfte.

Am späten Abend, als Tea nach Hause kam, war das Haus wie menschenleer. Sie ging direkt in ihr Zimmer. Einige Zeit später klopfte jemand an der Tür und kam, nach entsprechender Aufforderung, herein.

„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht.", fragte Kaiba, als er drinnen war. Tea schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich wollte dir Bescheid geben, dass in zwei Woche am Freitag ein wichtiges Treffen mit meinen Aufsichtsräten ist. Es ist ein Bankett. Die Ehefrauen kommen mit. Ich hoffe du hast an dem Tag nichts geplant."

„Nein, ich habe noch nichts vor.", antwortete sie.

„Gut", gab Kaiba zur Kenntnis und wollte wieder gehen, als Tea ihn aufhielt.

„Warte, ich wollte dich um etwas bitten.", sie zögerte aber. Sie musste die richtigen Worte für ihre Bitte finden. Kaiba erkannte ihr Zögern. „Ich höre, was gibt es?", fragte er interessiert nach.

„Ich bitte dich um einen Gefallen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir morgens immer zusammen mit Mokuba frühstücken, bevor wir alle unseren Tag beginnen. Ich glaube, er würde sich freuen."

Kaiba hatte nie zu Hause gefrühstückt, er ging viel früher aus dem Haus, als Mokuba und frühstückte deshalb in seinem Büro. Die Idee schien aber gar nicht so schlecht zu sein, denn zumindest würden sie wie eine echte Familie wirken.

„Ich verstehe. Einverstanden. Dann werden wir jeden Tag um sieben Uhr dreißig im Esszimmer zusammen frühstücken."

Tea kam ein ehrliches Lächeln ins Gesicht. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie ihn noch davon überzeugen musste, aber dass er sich so schnell einverstanden gab, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie wünschten sich gute Nacht und Kaiba ging in sein Zimmer.

Nun waren sie offiziell im Alltag angekommen.


	14. Chapter 14 Die High Society

Kapitel 14: Die High Society

Die dunkle Limousine näherte sich langsam ihrem Ziel. Bald würde er vor dem Eingang des Fünsfternehotels anhalten und sie müssten aussteigen.

Wie Kaiba ihr vorher gesagt hatte, sie würden von einer Horde sensationsgierige Journalisten empfangen werden, denn das alljährliche Bankett mit den Aufsichtsräten war wie eine Sensation für die Medienwelt. Obwohl Tea an die mediale Aufmerksamkeit etwas gewohnt war und wusste, dass sie nicht halb so berühmt und begehrt war wie der CEO, so wurde sie nervöser mit jeder Sekunde, mit der sie sich der Veranstaltung näherten. Es war ihr erstes Auftreten als Ehepaar vor den kritischen Blicken der Öffentlichkeit.

Sie würde sich gerne heraushalten von allem was öffentlich war. Ihr machte es unglaublichen Spaß vor dem Publikum zu stehen und zu tanzen, aber ihr Privatleben würde sie nur für sich und ihre Freunde haben. Das gleiche passierte auch mit Kaiba. Er suchte nie die Medienaufmerksamkeit, sie suchten ihn. Dennoch gab es Tage und Veranstaltungen wie diese, die unumgänglich waren. Und da diese Tage so selten waren, zogen sie fast alle Repräsentanten der Boulevard- und Medienweltwelt zusammen. Dagegen konnte niemand etwas tun, nicht die Polizei, nicht mal Seto Kaiba.

Der Wagen hielt an. Ein rasches Durcheinander war von draußen zu hören. Jemand näherte sich der Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

Kaiba legte seine Hand auf Teas, die nervös ein Stück Papier in ihren Händen drehte.

„Mach dir nicht allzu viele Gedanken. Halte dich an mich und wir sind in null Komma nichts im Hotel verschwunden."

Tea nickte. Die Tür ging auf und Kaiba stieg als erster aus. Er knöpfte sein Smoking zu und reichte seine Hand zu Tea. Diese stieg vorsichtig aus der Limousine. Sie hatte ein schwarzes langes Kleid an, die eng an ihrem Körper saß und nur unten bei den Füßen etwas breiter wurde. Der Oberteil des Kleides reichte bis zum Schlüsselbein und verdeckte ihre Brust, die Ärmel waren lang und aus Spitze. Nur ihr Rücken war frei und reichte bis hin zu ihrem Kreuz, und öffnete somit einen Ausblick auf ihrem bezaubernden Rücken. Immer wenn Kaiba seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte, berührte er - freiwilliger oder unfreiwilliger Weise – ihren zarten Rücken und brachte ein kleines Schaudern durch ihren ganzen Körper. Er selbst empfand die Berührung als eine neue Tortur, die er zusätzlich zu dem bezaubernden Aussehen von Tea und ihrem verführerischen Geruch aushalten musste.

Kaiba nahm sie an die Hand und lief Richtung Eingang, dicht begleitet von den Sicherheitskräften des Hotels und des CEO selbst. Das einzige Vertraute, das Tea in diesen Augenblicken spürte, war Kaibas warme Hand, die kraftvoll und sicher ihre Hand festhielt und schweigend versprach sie sicher ans Ziel zu bringen. Das Blitzlichtgewitter ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Zwischen den Bodyguards und Sicherheitsleuten, die den Reporter vom Näherkommen verhindern sollten, erschienen zahlreiche Kameras, die hektisch fotografierten, was sie in ihre Objektive bekamen, Hauptsache sie hatten irgendwas zum Veröffentlichen. Denn dieses Ereignis würde sich verkaufen!

Im Veranstaltungssaal waren bereits wichtige Akteure der Geschäftswelt versammelt, dennoch sah die Menge sehr bunt und sehr entspannt aus, anders als man von neunzehn Aufsichtsratsmitgliedern und fünf Vorständen erwarten würde. Möglicherweise lag es an den literweise strömenden hochwertigen alkoholischen Getränken, möglicherweise an den Ehegattinnen, die schick und glamourös bekleidet waren.

Als Kaiba mit Tea in den Raum hineintrat, sank der Geräuschpegel um einiges und wurde zum leisen flüstern. Kaiba begrüßte die nahe stehenden Personen und stellte seine Frau vor. Die Blicke konzentrierten sich auf Tea, die unter den Augen der Zuschauer noch nervöser wurde als sie schon war. Irgendwas in den Blicken der Damen und Herrschaften gefiel ihr nicht und machte die Situation nicht leichter. Sie war entspannter damals, als sie zum ersten Mal vor einer Bühne stehen musste, als jetzt.

Als Kaiba sich mit einigen seiner Executive Officers und Boardmitgliedern unterhielt, entfernte sich Tea allmählich von der Gruppe. Sie verstand nicht viel vom Geschäftsleben, von einem Weltkonzern wie Kaiba Corp noch weniger. Kaiba verwandelte sich zum strengen und distanzierten Geschäftsmann, sobald er anfing sich mit seinen Mitarbeitern zu unterhalten, und an diesem Abend war wohl irgendein wichtiges Thema vorhanden, was zu diskutieren war. Tea schaute sich deshalb lieber im Raum um, ein riesiger Saal mit großen Fenstern und bodenlangen Vorhängen. An den Wänden waren kleine Leuchter befestigt, die ein mildes, warmes Licht verstreuten. In der Mitte hing ein Kronleuchter, die dem Raum etwas zauberhaft-märchenhaftes verlieh. Überall waren runde Tische aufgestellt, die bedeckt waren mit edelstem Geschirr und Besteck, mit den feinsten Wein- und Wassergläsern. Einer der Tische war größer als die anderen, dort waren auch mehr Stühle vorhanden, zehn insgesamt, Tea vermutete, dass dieser Tisch für den Vorstand war, denn es gab inklusive Kaiba fünf Vorstandsmitglieder mit jeweils einem Ehepartner. Vor diesem Tisch war eine kleine Bühne mit einem Pult und Mikrofon aufgebaut und an der Wand dahinter sollte eine Präsentation gezeigt werden.

In dem Bild der Umgebung vertieft, bemerkte Tea erst nach einigen Sekunden, dass vier Damen sich ihr genähert hatten und sie mit interessiertem und skeptischem Blick anschauten. Tea drehte sich zu ihnen und lächelte sie an.

„Guten Abend", sagte sie.

Die Damen erwiderten den Gruß und lächelten ebenfalls. Sie stellten sich vor, es waren die Ehefrauen von den Vorstandsmitgliedern, alle Ende Vierzig, und von der High Society von Domino und sogar des ganzen Landes, schick angezogen, mit einer arroganten Manier.

„Du bist also die Ehefrau von Mr. Kaiba? Na sieh mal an! Wir waren sehr überrascht, als wir von Ihrer Heirat mit Mr. Kaiba gehört hatten, und noch überraschter, dass wir bei einem solchen Ereignis nicht eingeladen wurden", sagte die Ehefrau des Vorstandes für Entwicklung, eine mollige Frau, die sich in eine Nummer zu kleine Abendrobe gesteckt hatte und die den letzten Satz mit vorwurfsvoller Stimmer aussprach.

„Oh ja, Sie müssen wissen, dass wir wichtige Akteure in unserer Gesellschaft sind und dass unsere Präsenz und die unserer Ehegatten immer eine Ehre für die Gastgeber ist. Uns nicht einzuladen war eine große Beleidigung, meine Liebe, denn wir sind alte Aristokraten aus wichtigen Familien von Domino und nicht hineingeheiratete wie manch einer…", ergänzte eine andere Ehefrau. Die letzte Andeutung galt wohl Tea, denn die Dame musterte sie von oben nach unten.

Tea wurde ein wenig blass um die Nase. Sie hätte eine solche Reaktion auf ihre Person nicht erwartet. Weder, dass man sie so begrüßt, noch, dass man ihr Vorwürfe macht, wen sie zu ihrer Hochzeit einladen sollte und wen nicht. Sie versuchte dennoch die Situation zu retten, indem sie den aufgebrachten Damen erklärte, dass sie eine kleine Hochzeit, mit engsten Familien und Freunden feiern wollten, und dass sie niemals irgendjemanden beleidigen wollten. Dies war nicht genug, jedenfalls, machten die Damen genauso weiter, wie vorher, beschrieben ihr hohes Ansehen, ihre Wichtigkeit und dass sie sehr viel in der Gesellschaft zu sagen hatten, und ihre Männer erst… Sie drängten Tea in die Enge, die sich weder rechtfertigen konnte und wollte, die aber auch nichts erwidern konnte. Ihr war es sehr unangenehm sich mit solchen Oberflächlichkeiten zu befassen und noch unangenehmer die Selbstdarstellung der Damen anzuhören, vor allem, weil sie damit auf sie herabschauten.

Die Situation rettete die Präsenz von Seto Kaiba, der seine Frau aus dem Blick verloren hatte und sie nun unter der Gesellschaft der Executive- Ehefrauen gefunden hatte. Er kannte diese Damen zu gut und hatte, entgegen seinem Willen, mindestens zwei Mal im Jahr mit ihnen zu tun, wie jetzt bei der Jahresabschlussveranstaltung und an Weihnachten. Er kannte die snobistische Art dieser Menschen nur zu gut und hatte seit seiner Kindheit gelernt damit umzugehen, das heißt sie zu ignorieren, aber er wusste genau wie unangenehm dies auch nach so vielen Jahren Erfahrung sein könnte, vor allem für Tea, die aus einfachen Verhältnissen kam und ein einfaches Gemüt hatte. Er bemerkte ihre verlorene Lage und eilte zu ihr.

„Verzeihung, aber ich müsste kurz mit meiner Frau sprechen. Die Veranstaltung beginnt gleich, wir sollten uns alle daher an unseren Tischen begeben.", sagte Kaiba gewohnt mit seiner befehlenden Stimme, nahm Teas Arm und führte sie in eine Ecke des Raumes. Diese, noch immer unter dem unangenehmen Eindruck der Damen, etwas schockiert und etwas verwirrt, Blickte verloren zu Kaiba.

Kaiba konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er wusste schon vorher, dass der Abend eine kleine Offenbarung für Tea werden würde, aber dass sie so reagieren würde, das war für ihn überraschend. Sie blickte ihn ungläubig an, als würde sie fragen, ob das wirklich ihr ernst war, ob das wirklich überall so ist. Kaiba strich mit einer Hand ihre Wange und hielt mit der anderen ihren Arm fest.

„Keine Sorge, so schlimm wie heute wird es nicht mehr sein. Wir sollten aber an unserem Platz. Bald beginnt die Veranstaltung."

Der Abend verlief genauso, wie er angefangen hatte. Trotz aller Bemühungen, konnte Tea die Blicke der anwesenden Männer und Frauen nicht ignorieren, obwohl sie sich an der Seite von Kaiba viel wohler fühlte und nicht von seiner Seite wich. Trotzdem bemerkte sie die lüsternen und durchdringenden Blicke einiger Männer und die verärgerten und irgendwie auch neidvollen Augen einiger Damen auf sie gerichtet, die sie bei jedem ihrer Bewegungen begleiteten und untereinander kommentierten. Sie wusste, dass sie einen Weg finden musste sie zu ignorieren, sonst würde sie irgendwann einmal ihre Ausgeglichenheit verlieren. Sie blickte zu Kaiba der nach seiner Begrüßungsrede der Präsentation, der Zahlen und Fakten über Kaiba Corp folgte. Er konnte alles ignorieren, wegstecken, als ginge ihn nichts an, obwohl er mehr in der Öffentlichkeit stand, obwohl er immer die Hauptrolle spielte, egal wo er auftauchte. War es deswegen, weil er der Chef des ganzen war? War es, weil er sich schon an solche Auftritte und den Hype um seine Person gewöhnt hatte? Oder war es, weil er nicht anders konnte, als sich zu distanzieren, kalt und verschlossen zu sein?

Auf einmal verstand sie die Welt von Kaiba, auf einmal konnte sie seine Gefühle besser nachvollziehen.


	15. Chapter 15 Unverständnis

Kapitel 15 Unverständnis

Das Leben nimmt seinen Lauf und alles Ungewöhnliche und Seltsame wird irgendwann einmal zur Normalität. Das Aufwachen in einem fremden Zimmer, das Frühstücken mit den Kaibas, das Kochen mit Mokuba und selbst das allabendliche Abholen von Tea von ihrem Balletttraining von Kaiba…

Alles hat eines Abends begonnen, als Tea spät am Abend mit dem Trainieren fertig wurde und vom Hintereingang des National Theatre die Gestalt von Kaiba, angelehnt an seinem Porsche, wiedererkannte. Sie war überrascht ihn dort aufzufinden, weil sie die letzten Wochen immer alleine nach Hause gegangen war und sich auch nicht gewünscht hatte vom Chauffeur abgeholt zu werden. Sie wollte so viel Normalität in ihrem Leben beibehalten, wie es nur in ihrer Situation als Mrs. Kaiba, Ehefrau vom bekanntesten Unternehmer des ganzen Landes und selbst immer bekannter werdende Ballerina, möglich war. Sie wollte alleine zur Arbeit und nach Hause gehen, sie wollte selbständig auch mal Einkäufe erledigen, wenn sie etwas spezielles mit Mokuba backen oder kochen wollte, sie wollte so sein wie immer, schließlich gehörte ihr die Welt der Kaibas nicht, sondern sie war nur Gast darin und würde, sobald die Zeit gekommen war, sich wieder in die eigene Welt verabschieden.

Bis an diesem Abend, als Kaiba vor dem Hintereingang des Theaters stand. Sie fragte verwundert, was er dort machte. Kaiba machte die Beifahrertür auf und bat sie einzusteigen. Dann, als er selbst eingestiegen war, gab er zu:

„Es ist spät am Abend und ich will nicht, dass du um diese Uhrzeit alleine nach Hause kommst."

Es wurde wirklich spät an diesen beiden Abenden, am Dienstag und am Donnerstag, da Tea an diesen Tagen bis zum späten Nachmittag die Kinder in ihrem Tanzstudio betreute, und erst gegen Abend Zeit hatte zum Training zu kommen. Und da sie für ihre neuste Show jeden Tag trainieren musste, konnte sie auch an diesen Tagen das Training nicht ausfallen lassen, sondern musste jede Minute ausnutzen.

„Aber ich bin auch früher alleine nach Hause gegangen, das hat mich nie gestört.", antwortete Tea etwas naiv.

„Sollte es aber.", sagte Kaiba prompt, „Du bist jetzt eine Kaiba und hast alle Aufmerksamkeit auf dich. Vergiss nicht, du gehörst zu einer reichen Familie und bist eine hübsche Frau," während er dies sagte, schaute Kaiba kurz zu Tea und traf auf ihrem überraschten Blick, drehte sich wieder zur Straße um, was eine willkommene Ablenkung war, um ihr nicht mehr mit seinem Blick verraten zu müssen, als er bereit war preiszugeben, und ergänzte, „es gibt viele Schurken, die gern deinen nächtlichen Spaziergang ausnutzen würden."

Mit diesen Worten war jegliche Diskussion zu Ende und ein Einverständnis gegeben. Jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag holte Kaiba Tea von National Theatre ab, um gemeinsam nach Hause zu fahren. Insgeheim war Tea froh über die Gesellschaft, da es wirklich nicht so großen Spaß machte nachts um zehn Uhr alleine durch die Straßen zu laufen, wenn die Straßen immer menschenleerer wurden und nicht jede Ecke von Domino genügend beleuchtet war. Auch Kaiba war zufrieden mit dem nächtlichen Abholen von Tea, denn er wollte ihr zwar die nötige Freiheit lassen, um sie nicht zu erdrosseln, dennoch hatte er kein gutes Gefühl, wenn er sie vorstellte nachts alleine nach Hause zu gehen. Er meinte die Worte, die er am ersten Abend, als er sie abgeholt hatte, sehr ernst. Sie war viel zu hübsch, um der Aufmerksamkeit von betrunkenen und respektlosen Männern zu entkommen. Und jede Vorstellung, jemand könnte sie respektlos behandeln oder gar respektlos anschauen, brachte sein Blut zum Kochen und seine Eifersucht zum Überlaufen. Er war sehr besitzergreifend und possessorisch, wenn es um Dinge ging die ihm gehörten. Und Tea gehörte ihm.

So ging es mehrere Wochen weiter. An einem dieser Abende traf Tea Kaiba nicht an seinem Porsche, sondern an einem Mast angelehnt auf sie wartend. Sie schloss die Tür des Theaters ab zu dem sie einen Sonderschlüssel besaß und eilte zu ihm.

„Bist du heute nicht mit deinem Auto da?", fragte sie ihn, als sie sich ihm genähert hatte.

„Hier war kein Parkplatz in der Nähe, ich habe weiter unten geparkt.", sagte er und sie fingen gemeinsam an zum Wagen zu laufen, „Wie war dein Training?"

Diese Angewohnheit, sie nach ihrem Tag zu fragen, war neu und hatte sich während der Fahrt nach Hause entwickelt, als Tea, statt sich gegenseitig anzuschweigen, Kaiba gefragt hatte, wie er seinen Tag verbracht hatte. Überrascht von der gestellten Frage, antwortete er zuerst nicht, sondern grinste nur, dann sagte er, dass sie sein eintöniger Alltag wenig interessieren würde und ihr eher langweilig wäre ihn zuzuhören. Deshalb fing sie an von ihrem Kurs mit den Kindern zu erzählen, von ihren Kollegen vom Ballett und von alldem was ihr passiert war. Kaiba hörte aufmerksam zu, obwohl er nichts antwortete und nichts nachfragte, war es ihm auch nicht langweilig.

Auch an diesem kalten Dienstagabend erzählte Tea von ihrem Tag und lief an Kaibas Seite, als dieser plötzlich anhielt und seinen Arm ausbreitete und Tea am Weiterlaufen hinderte. Tea verstummte in diesem Moment und schaute verwundert auf ihren Begleiter, der eine ernste Miene hatte und auf etwas vor ihm starrte. Nun blickte auch sie in seine Blickrichtung und sah zwei Männer, die aus einer dunklen Ecke hervorkamen und sichtlich betrunken waren. Sie näherten sich langsam an die Beiden.

Der erste schmiss eine leere Bierflasche, die er noch in der Hand hatte, auf den Boden, welche sodann mit einem lauten Knall zerbrach. Tea erschrak sich von dem Geräusch.

„Bleib hinter mir.", war alles was Kaiba sagte, denn er wurde übertönt durch das laute Gebrüll der beiden Männer.

„Na sieh mal wen wir da haben, Seto Kaiba! Heute ist unser Glückstag Siggi, der wird bestimmt ein paar Tausender in seiner Brieftasche haben!", sagte einer der Beiden und lachte demonstrativ.

„Du kannst ihn haben, ich nehme mir die Süße da hinter ihm, die sieht heiß aus."

Teas erste Reaktion war sich an Kaibas Arm zu klammern und entsetzt mal auf die Schurken zu blicken, mal Kaiba anzuschauen. Dieser blieb aber unbeeindruckt und mit demselben Gesichtsausdruck wie vorher. Nur als er Tea an seiner Seite spürte, die sich an ihm festklammerte, schaute er zu ihr.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich lasse nicht zu dass diese Halbstarken auch nur ein Haar an dir krümmen. Bleib hier stehen und mische dich bloß nicht ein.", befahl Kaiba und wollte sich aus Teas Griff befreien.

„Was hast du vor Seto?", fragte Tea, als sie bemerkte, dass Kaiba sich von ihr losreißen wollte, um die beiden vorzuknüpfen, „mach das nicht, die sind zu zweit!" Aber ihre verzweifelte und anflehende Stimme half nicht. Kaiba riss sich von Tea etwas grob los und, nachdem er sie wieder einmal ermahnte sich auf keinen Fall einzumischen, bewegte er sich Richtung der beiden Männer. Diese ließen nicht lange auf sich warten und griffen den CEO zu zweit an. Kaiba, der schon immer sportlich gebaut war und auch ein wenig von Kampftraining verstand, war unbeeindruckt von den harmlosen Schlägen zweier Betrunkener, die meistens entweder ins Leere gingen oder nicht stark genug waren, um ihren Ziel ernsthaft schmerzen zu bereiten. Dagegen trafen seine Tritte gegen den Bäuchen der beiden Männer beide Male ihr Ziel, dazu kamen zwei Faustschläge gegen das Gesicht und einer der Männer ging aufschreiend zu Boden. Ihm folgte bald der Zweite, der anders als der erste auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Tea sah das Schlachtfeld mit Entsetzen an und atmete tief durch als sie die beiden Männer auf dem Boden sah, dann aber erkannte sie wie einer der Männer, der erste der auf dem Boden gefallen war, etwas aus seinem Mantel herausholte, welches unter der Straßenbeleuchtung aufblitze. Es war ein langes spitzes Messer. Tea schrie auf und sah wie der Betrunkene jetzt mit dem Messer bewaffnet, Kaiba erneut angriff. Kaiba drehte sich um und konnte gerade noch mit seinen Händen den überraschenden Angriff blocken und den Angreifer wegschubsen. Dieser hantierte nach einem neuen Angriff mit dem Messer herum, sodass einige Male Kaiba knapp einem Messerstich entkommen konnte. Beim letzten Versuch, bei dem das Messer Kaibas linke Arm streifte und dem Angreifer aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, packte der CEO diesem mit einem Würgegriff und nahm ihm sein Messer weg. Kaum hatte er ihn losgelassen, als dieser übereilt nach seinem Kumpel griff und beide überstürzt wegliefen. Kaiba schmiss das Messer in die Mülltonne und sah Tea zu ihm laufen.

„Seto, ist alles in Ordnung? Haben sie dich verletzt?", fragte sie mit besorgter Stimme und warf sich automatisch um seinen Hals. Dieser noch etwas außer Atem, grinste und umarmte instinktiv ihren Rücken.

Tea verstand erst jetzt, was sie getan hatte, ließ ihn los und ging einen Schritt nach hinten. „Wir sollten die Polizei verständigen, diese Kerle haben dich angegriffen und verletzt."

„Es ist halb so wild. Und bis die Polizei hier angekommen ist, sind diese längst über alle Berge. Komm, wir gehen lieber nach Hause.", sagte Kaiba, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit schnellen Schritten hinter sich her.

Oben auf den Treppen angekommen, die zu Teas Schlafzimmer führten, fragte sie ihn noch einmal, ob ihn nichts fehle und erkannte in diesem Augenblick, wie das linke Oberarm von Kaiba blutete.

„Oh mein Gott, du bist verwundet!", schrie sie auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte auch Kaiba, dass ihm der Oberarm schmerzte und dass er tatsächlich von dem Messer verletzt wurde. Tea zögerte nicht lange und rannte los um eine Erste-Hilfe- Kasten zu holen, den sie in der Küche hatten. Als sie oben war, traf sie Kaiba in seinem Schlafzimmer an. Dieser hatte sein Trenchcoat bereits ausgezogen, sodass man auf dem weißen Hemd nun deutlich erkannte, wie stark die Wunde wirklich geblutet hatte. Tea legte den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten auf einem der Nachttische.

„Zieh dich aus, Seto!", ordnete sie ihn an. Kaiba hielt inne und sah sie an. Tea verstand was sie gerade von ihm verlangt hatte und wurde etwas rot, „Ehmm, ich meine, zieh bitte dein Hemd aus, damit ich mir deine Wunde anschauen kann.", stotterte sie hinterher. Kaiba schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und konnte gerade noch ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Kaiba, der nicht auf sein Bett sitzen und auch nicht auf den Beinen bleiben wollte, schaute sich nach einem Stuhl um, und da er in seinem Zimmer keinen fand, begab er sich zum Boden, setzte sich hin und lehnte seinen Rücken gegen die Wand.

Nachdem Tea die Watte ins Desinfektionsmittel getupft hatte und eine Binde in die Hand nahm, bemerkte sie Kaibas sitzende Form auf dem Boden. Obwohl sie einen kleinen Augenblick verwirrt war ihn mit dem entblößten Oberkörper auf dem Boden zu sehen – das war das erste Mal nach dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht, dass sie ihn so sah – raffte sie sich zusammen und kniete vor ihm nieder. Kaiba beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen, wie vorsichtig sie sich an die Wunde herantastete, wie sachte sie die Wunde mit Desinfektionsmittel abtupfte und jedes Mal, wenn sie zu nahe an der Verletzung herangekommen war, ihn mit entschuldigendem Blick anschaute und um Verzeihung bat, wenn die Wunde brannte. Kaiba gab sich Mühe keinen Schmerz zu verraten, nicht, um besonders stark gegenüber Tea aufzutreten, sondern um nicht den Eindruck zu hinterlassen, sie machte ihre Arbeit nicht sorgfältig genug. Denn jedes Mal wenn er ein kurzes Geräusch des Schmerzes von sich ließ, stoppte Tea und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Er blickte in ihren Augen und sie verlor kurz die Konzentration auf ihre Arbeit, dann riss sie sich zusammen und machte weiter. Sein Blick, seine Augen konnten in ihr ein seltsames Gefühl entfachen. Wärme, Sehnsucht nach einer Berührung, einem Kuss…

Sie verband nun die Wunde ganz langsam und vorsichtig. So intensiv hatte sie ihn nie gespürt, weder seine Nähe noch sein Geruch, noch sein Atem. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sie, beobachtend, fesselnd und parallel dazu fing ihr Herz an schneller zu schlagen. Sie wollte jedes Mal in sein Gesicht schauen, in seinen Augen blicken, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Sie könnte es nicht riskieren an seinem Blick hängen zu bleiben, seinen Körper anzustarren und ihn anfassen zu wollen.

Als sie mit dem Verbinden zu Ende war und sich wegbewegen wollte, hielt Kaiba sie fest und zwang sie ihn anzuschauen. Wortlos blickten sie sich an und verspürten eine intensive Kraft zwischen ihnen, eine Anziehung wie in der Hütte, wie im Schlafzimmer von Tea. Eine Anziehungskraft, die sie dazu brachte, ihre Hände auf seine Schulter zu legen, und ihn – seine Hand um ihre Taille zu schlingen und sie näher an sich zu drücken. Sie fingen an sich zu küssen, langsam, dann schneller werdend, in dieser Sitzposition, Tea am Boden vor Kaiba kniend. Sie kletterte mit ihren Händen hoch bis zu seinem Haar und verlor sich in seiner dicken Haarpracht, während er mit den Händen ihre Seiten hoch und runter ging und immer auf Stoff treffend, eine Stelle suchte, wo er ihren nackten Körper berühren konnte. Er fand endlich den Schlitz zwischen ihrer Hose und Bluse und griff begierig und hungrig unter die Bluse, streichelte und tastete ihren Rücken ab, brachte sie noch näher an sich. Zu lange Zeit war zwischen ihrem letzten Kuss vergangen und noch länger lag es her, als er sie unter sich spürte, als er sie zum Stöhnen und Seufzen brachte. Er konnte es länger nicht aushalten. Er wollte sie haben.

Der Kuss inzwischen wurde intensiver, begieriger und verlangender. Kaiba suchte die Knöpfe an ihrer Bluse, und nachdem er sie gefunden hatte, machte er sie einzeln, einer nach dem anderen, auf, innerlich jedes Mal zufriedener sobald wieder ein Knopf geöffnet war und sich ihr beiges BH bald aufzeigte. Der Kuss, der ihr Mund gefangen nahm, wurde an ihrem Hals fortgesetzt und ließ ihr Zeit zum Schnaufen. Er war jetzt schon dabei unter ihrer offenen Bluse die Laschen vom BH zu öffnen, als sie ihn plötzlich wegdrückte.

„Nein… nicht. Bitte hör auf!". Sie hatte nicht nur Zeit zum Schnaufen gehabt, sondern auch Zeit zum Denken, als sie realisiert hatte, was sie gerade drauf und dran war zu machen. Kaiba ließ widerwillig von seinem Vorhaben los und blickte zu Tea. Diese Vermied jedoch den Blickkontakt und knöpfte ihre Bluse wieder zu, um so ihre nackte Form zu verbergen.

„Ich kann nicht… das ist nicht richtig…", war das einzige was sie hervorbringen konnte, bevor sie durch die Flügeltür in ihr Zimmer verschwand und einen perplexen Kaiba auf dem Boden zurückließ.


	16. Chapter 16 Giselle

Sie mied ihn. Wie an den ersten Tagen auf der Insel. Sie kam nicht zum Frühstück, ging früher aus dem Haus als er, kam unauffällig zurück und schloss sich im Zimmer ein.

Kaiba konnte sich ihre Reaktion an diesem Abend nicht erklären. Sie hatte mitgemacht, sie war genauso erregt und begierig wie er, sie hatte ihn zurückgeküsst und ihn sogar auf ihre Art animiert. Sie hatte zugelassen, dass er sie berührte, dass er sie auszog. Und er? Er war zärtlich wie noch nie in seinem Leben mit einer Frau, er hatte sie nicht gedrängt, sie nicht gezwungen, alles was er gemacht hatte, war auf sie zu reagieren. Und sie wollte es!

Sie dann mittendrin stoppen zu sehen, und dann die absurde Ausrede anhören zu müssen, dass sie nicht kann, dass es nicht richtig ist, ließen in ihm nichts als Verwirrung und Unverständnis übrig, dass er sich in keiner Weise erklären konnte.

Dann auch noch das! Sie ging ihm aus dem Weg! Warum machte es ihm so viel aus, was sie über ihn dachte, was sie für ihn empfand? Ihm war es auch damals auf der Insel egal, ob sie gerade bereit war, oder ob sie sich von ihm wegreißen wollte. Er nahm sie, weil sie ihm gefiel, und jetzt nach zwei Monaten zusammenleben, wurde sein Verlangen nach ihr immer stärker, immer fordernder und bald drohte er wieder die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren und sie so zu nehmen, wie es ihm gerade passte. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf Kinderspielchen. Sie waren schließlich Erwachsene, die sich attraktiv fanden und miteinander schlafen könnten, wann immer es ihnen passte. Zumindest kannte er diese Art von Beziehung zwischen Mann und Frau. Nicht anscheinend Tea, die sich zurückhalten konnte, obwohl sie auf ihn reagierte, obwohl sie genauso leidenschaftlich seine Küsse erwiderte. Warum? Und warum war für ihn die Antwort darauf von großer Bedeutung?

Kaiba stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf, wo sein Laptop seit dem Morgen eingeschaltet und arbeitsbereit war, jedoch worauf er nicht eine einzige Arbeit seitdem erledigen konnte, und ging zum Fenster. Seine Wanduhr verriet ihm, dass er nun drei Stunden in seinem Büro saß und nichts machen konnte, weil er nur an sie dachte. Das machte ihn ärgerlich, wütend und hilflos. Irgendwie wollte er nicht in das alte Muster verfallen, grob mit ihr umgehen, sie einfach nehmen, wann es ihm passte. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Aber was wollte er dann? Ihre Launen aushalten, abwarten, wann sie bereit war ihn zu küssen oder mehr zu tun? Wann würde das passieren, nach zwei Monaten, drei oder sogar mehr? Nein! Er hatte sie geheiratet, weil sie ihm gefallen hatte und sie hatte es sogar geschafft ein besonders starkes Interesse in ihm zu entfachen. Er wollte sie beschützen, er wollte sie an seiner Seite haben, wann immer er die Gelegenheit hatte, er wollte sie Berühren und sie nie wieder aus seinem Leben weghaben. Das waren neue, fremde Gefühle, die er bisher nie gefühlt hatte. Was war los mit ihm. Er verstand es selber nicht …

Jemand klopfte kurz an die Tür, und herein kam Roland, sein Assistent, sein rechter Arm, sein Berater.

„Mr. Kaiba Sie haben eine dringende Nachricht aus dem Headquarter von New York, es gibt einige Unruhen bezüglich der Geldaffäre. Die Aktien sind eingestürzt und die Aktionäre verlangen nach Erklärungen. Ich habe das Gefühl Mr. White bekommt die Lage nicht in den Griff."

„Dieser nutzlose Krawattenträger hat schon immer den Eindruck hinterlassen, dass er zu nichts taugt. Ich sollte ihn feuern bevor er noch mehr kaputt macht, als jetzt.", war alles was Kaiba in seiner Verärgerung sagen konnte. Die Geldaffäre, welche vor einigen Wochen bekannt wurde, und die ebenfalls das Unternehmen von Kaiba betraf, richtete sehr viel Schaden an, nicht nur hier in Domino, sondern anscheinend auch in New York, wo sich sein zweitgrößtes Unternehmenssitz befand. Er musste etwas unternehmen, damit die Situation nicht eskalierte.

„Am besten wäre es, wenn Sie sich selbst um die Sachen kümmern, Mr. Kaiba, die Aktionäre könnten sich wesentlich mehr entspannen, wenn Sie eine Krisensitzung und eine Hauptversammlung einberufen."

Kaiba dachte kurz nach. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vor in nächster Zeit in die USA zu reisen. Er bezahlte seinen Manager White auch nicht dafür, um am Ende selbst dessen Arbeit zu erledigen, aber Kaiba Corp. stand kurz vor einer schweren Krise. Jemand wollte ihm Schaden, darin war er sicher, denn die Geldaffäre hatte es geschafft innerhalb von wenigen Wochen große und bedeutende Zuliefererfirmen zum Einstürzen zu bringen, und diese künstlich angezettelte Affäre war gegen seine Firma gerichtet. Er müsste selbst der Sache auf den Grund gehen und zumindest die amerikanische Niederlassung retten.

Er würde einige Wochen weg sein. Aber das kam ihm gerade gelegen. Er würde weg sein von ihr, weg von der Verführung, weg von der Begierde, um endlich seine Gedanken in Ordnung zu bringen, endlich mal zu verstehen, was mit ihm los war, was er von der ganzen Situation wollte. Er müsste sich auch nicht entscheiden müssen, ob er sie heute nach ihrem Training abholen sollte oder nicht. Wenn sie ihn ohne weiteres meiden konnte, konnte er dies erst Recht…

Er ordnete sofort Roland und seiner Sekretärin an, sich mit seinem Piloten in Verbindung zu setzen, eine außerordentliche Hauptversammlung in New York anzuberaumen und alle Vorkehrungen zu treffen, die für eine Geschäftsreise nötig waren. Er würde weg sein und er wusste nicht, wann er wieder kommen würde.

Tea hatte schon wieder einen Tanzschritt vergessen oder ihn zu schnell getätigt. Schon das vierte Mal, und immer wieder musste sie die Choreographie neu beginnen. In nicht einmal fast vier Wochen müsste sie ihr neues Ballettstück vorstellen, wo sie wieder die Hauptrolle bekommen hatte, und sie machte Anfängerfehler, als sei sie Tanzstudentin wie vor vier Jahren. Es lag daran, dass sie abgelenkt war, viel zu abgelenkt, um sich auf das Tanzen zu konzentrieren. Und das alles wegen ihm.

Sie konnte selbst nicht fassen, wie weit sie an diesem Abend gegangen war, einige Minuten später, vor ihrer Reaktion, so wäre sie ihm verfallen. Hätte sie es bereut? Sie hatte Angst davor, vor der Erkenntnis, davor, es später zu bereuen, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, was sie fühlte. Sie fühlte sich hingezogen zu ihm, jedenfalls körperlich, denn sie mochte es wie er sie küsste, ihr gefielen seine Berührungen, seine Liebkosungen. Jeder seiner Berührungen entfachte in ihr mehr und mehr die Lust und das Feuer, sie wollte mehr, mehr von ihm spüren.

Aber sie liebte ihn nicht. Und darin lag das ganze Problem. Sie war nicht in Seto Kaiba verliebt, sie hatte keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch wie einst, als sie sich in Yugi verliebte, es war nur etwas Körperliches. Möglicherweise, weil er der erste Mann in ihrem Leben war, möglicherweise, weil es eine normale körperliche Reaktion war, wenn man einmal dieses unbeschreiblich starke Gefühl der Lust und der Erlösung gespürt hatte. Jedenfalls, dachte Tea, könnte es keine Liebe sein. Und Sex ohne Liebe war gegen all ihre Prinzipien.

Deshalb hatte sie mittendrin aufgehört, deshalb hatte sie sich von ihm losgerissen und war weggelaufen. Denn auch wenn sich in diesem Augenblick alles so gut anfühlte, auch wenn sie es genießen würde für einige Minuten in seinen Armen gewesen zu sein, so würde sie sich danach schlecht fühlen, wie eine Verräterin ihrer eigenen Grundregeln und ihrer eigener Weltanschauung. Sie hatten keine Zukunft, ihr Miteinander war beschränkt auf die wenigen Monate, die sie als Schein-Ehepaar zusammen verbringen würden, danach würde jeder seinen Weg gehen, insbesondere Kaiba, der sich von ihr trennen würde, wie von all den anderen Frauen in seinem Leben. Und sie? Sie dürfte es nicht riskieren, andere Gefühle als Freundschaft für ihn zu empfinden, denn danach würde sie sich schlecht fühlen, sehr schlecht. Das ist ihr schon einmal passiert, in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht, als ihr Körper mitgemacht hatte, am nächsten Morgen sie aber lieber erst gar nicht aufgewacht wäre.

Ihn zu meiden war auch keine Lösung, das wusste sie ganz genau, aber ihr war auch nichts Besseres eingefallen. Sie mussten reden, irgendwie die Situation klären, so könnten sie nicht weitermachen.

Ein Teil ihres Herzen wollte nicht zu drastischen Mitteln greifen, ein Teil hatte Angst mit ihm alleine zu bleiben, ein anderer fürchtete sich vor seiner Reaktion.

Heute Abend, wenn er sie abholen kommen würde, im Auto, während der Fahrt, da würden sie reden. Sie würde ihn erklären, wie sie sich fühlte, warum sie in der einen Minute etwas tat, und in der nächsten sich sofort davon distanzierte. Er, auch wenn er sie nicht verstehen würde, würde ihre Situation zumindest akzeptieren. So könnten sie wenigstens wie zwei normale erwachsene Menschen miteinander umgehen, auch ohne sich gegenseitig zu meiden. Ja, das macht sie. Heute Abend spricht sie mit ihm!

Sie stand einigen Minuten in der Nässe und Kälte des Abends, umschlungen von der Dunkelheit eines routinierten Alltages und wartete auf ihn. Mit jedem vorbeifahrenden Wagen bündelte sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit, um zu erkennen, ob er es war, der angefahren kam, danach aber, als die Wägen nicht anhielten, widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem dunklen und nassen Abend. Sie war jedes Mal aufs Neue enttäuscht. Wäre es möglich, dass er sie gar nicht abholen kommen würde? Sie war etwas früher aus dem Tanzstudio rausgegangen, wollte ihn nicht warten lassen, lieber wartete sie auf ihn.

Um die Ecke kam ein schwarzer Wagen und hielt an. Sie erkannte einer der vielen Autos, die in der Garage von Kaiba standen. Er war gekommen! Innerlich und äußerlich glücklich wartete sie am Straßenrand, bis er, wie immer, ausstieg und ihr die Tür aufhielt.

Zur ihrer Überraschung stieg jedoch nicht er aus, sondern der Chauffeur, ein Mitarbeiter der Familie Kaiba. Sie konnte ihre Enttäuschung fast nicht verbergen, als er den Fahrer sah und dieser ihr die Tür aufhielt und wartete, bis sie eingestiegen war.

Er hatte es also übler angenommen, als sie erwartet hatte. Er war nicht gekommen, er hatte mit der schönen Routine gebrochen, die sie aufgebaut hatten. Jetzt mied nicht sie ihn, sondern er sie und dieses Gefühl bereitete ihr eine tiefe unerklärliche Kränkung.

„Wissen Sie, warum Mr. Kaiba heute nicht gekommen ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach einigen Minuten stiller Fahrt dem Chauffeur, als sei es etwas Ungewöhnliches nach so etwas Einfachem und Selbstverständlichem zu fragen.

„Er ist nicht da, Madam, er ist geschäftlich unterwegs in New York.", antwortete der Fahrer freundlich und distanziert, „Er bat mich deshalb Sie auch in den nächsten Wochen abzuholen."

Nächsten Wochen! Er war weg für mehrere Wochen?! Jetzt konnte sie nicht anders, als einen traurigen Seufzer zu hinterlassen. Sie würde ihn mehrere Wochen nicht sehen, sie würden nicht sprechen können, sie würden nicht alles klären können, wie sie es sich am Anfang vorgestellt hatte. Und er würde nicht zu ihrer Premiere kommen. Dies hinterließ ein bitteres Gefühl in ihr und ihr Herz verriet ihr, dass sie diese Wochen als einer der anstrengendsten erleben würde.

Die Aktienkurse hatten sich ein wenig erholt, dennoch zeigte sich eine gewisse Unruhe am Markt, und die Geldaffäre schien nicht in Vergessenheit zu geraten. Seto Kaiba konnte in der Hauptversammlung, die er auf die Schnelle einberufen hatte, die Aktionäre beruhigen. Er versprach so schnell wie möglich der Affäre ein Ende zu setzen und bat den Anteilseignern deshalb ihre Aktien nicht zu verkaufen. Er befürchtete, dass die Aktien sonst von einer einzigen Person oder einer Gesellschaft gekauft werden könnten, welche selbst diese Affäre angezettelt hatte, um seine Machtposition im Kaiba Corp. zu stärken. Wer das war und zu welchen Mitteln dieser noch greifen würde, wusste er nicht. Seine Männer waren schon an dem Fall dran. Fürs erste hatte er seine Mission in New York erfüllt.

Es war Freitag früh am Morgen. Heute Abend war die Premiere, von der Tea ihn erzählt hatte, wofür sie so hart trainiert und worauf sie sich tage- und wochenlang vorbereitet hatte. Er könnte theoretisch dabei sein, er hatte nichts mehr zu tun, hier in New York, aber er wollte nicht. Er wollte nicht schon wieder nachgeben, dort erscheinen, sie in ihrer bezaubernden Robe tanzen sehen und alles vergessen, ihre Zurückhaltung, ihre Ablehnung gegenüber ihn, ihre Unentschlossenheit. Er war ein viel zu stolzer Mann, um von ihr noch einmal eine Abfuhr mitten drin zu bekommen. Er war ein Kaiba, verdammt noch mal und kein Spielzeug in den Händen einer hübschen Ballerina.

Der Saal im Domino National Theatre war bis zu den hintersten Ecken voll. Gekommen waren nur die wichtigsten und bedeutendsten Persönlichkeiten der Millionenstadt, wie schon damals, bei der Premiere von der Schwanenkönigin. Auch dieses unvergleichbare Meisterstück, _Giselle_ , spielte mit diesem Ensemble zum ersten Mal, deshalb die große öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit. Tea spielte die Hauptrolle, die, die sich in Prinz Albrecht verliebt und die in ihrer Liebe zu ihm enttäuscht wird. Instinktiv lächelte sie vor dem Spiegel, als sie an das Stück dachte. Wie schnell kann die große Liebe zur Enttäuschung werden und von der Enttäuschung eine tiefe Liebe entstehen…

„Tea, beeil dich, dein Kostüm ist da, in fünfzehn Minuten geht es los", hörte sie einer der Kostümbildnerin sagen. Ihr Kostüm bestand diesmal hauptsächlich aus einem Bauernmädchenkleid und später aus einem weißen, über die Knien reichendem Kleid, welche sie im zweiten Akt tragen würde.

Sie war aufgeregt, als die Vorhänge langsam aufgingen und hinter ihnen ein stilles im Dunklen kaum erkennbares und aufmerksames Publikum auftauchte; hier und da einige Geräusche, ein Husten, ein Rasseln, sonst nichts. Es begann die Musik und Tea verwandelt sich in Giselle, die sich hoffnungsvoll herbeisehnte, dass ihre persönliche Geschichte einen anderen Verlauf habe, als die von Giselle…


	17. Chapter 17 Bis zum Ende

Kapitel 17 Bis zum Ende

Der Saal war hell beleuchtet, die Gäste – hier und da schon etwas angetrunken von dem reichlich fließenden Sekt und anderen hochwertigen Getränken. Tea kam die Treppen herunter mit einem Gefühl der Leere. So ging es ihr immer, wenn sie nach monatelangem Training eine Aufführung zum ersten Mal dem Publikum präsentierte, und dann auf einmal alles vorbei war: die ganze Mühe, die man in die Vorbereitung gesteckt, die Aufregung, die man immer vor der ersten Show hatte, alles Verschwand auf einmal mit dem Schließen der letzten Vorhänge.

An diesem Tag verspürte sie umso mehr, dass die After-Show-Party sehr mühsam und anstrengend werden würde. Vor allem dieses Mal würde eine gewisse Person nicht auf sie warten und sie unter den Gästen empfangen.

„Miss Gardner, wie schön, dass sie zu uns kommen, wir wollen Ihnen ganz herzlich gratulieren, es war ein meisterhaftes Stück", sprach der Bürgermeister, der mit seiner Ehefrau und seiner Tochter neben dem Direktor des National Theatre stand.

Tea nickte kurz und begab sich zu den hohen Gästen.

„Du hast vergessen, Liebling, dass Miss Gardner jetzt eine verheiratete Frau ist und Kaiba heißt.", brachte die Frau des Bürgermeisters ein und lächelte Tea an. Tea lächelte zurück.

„Und wo ist Ihr Göttergatte, Mrs. Kaiba, ich habe ihn heute nicht gesehen. Sonst ist er doch immer da", fragte der Direktor.

„Er ist geschäftlich unterwegs, in New York.", antwortete Tea mit einem seltsamen Gefühl. Sie musste nicht einmal lügen, dies entsprach der Wahrheit, aber sie hatte trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen, als würden alle durchschauen, dass Kaiba möglicherweise gerade wegen ihr nicht gekommen war.

„Das ist unverantwortlich von ihm eine so hübsche Frau alleine zu lassen", sprach von hinten eine hohe, männliche Stimme. Die Gäste drehten sich um und bemerkten einen hochgewachsenen, fein angezogenen jungen Mann, der ausländisch wirkte und einen hochmütigen Eindruck machte. „Darf ich mich vorstellen, Siegfried von Schröder, Unternehmer und ein hoffnungsloser Liebhaber von schöner Kunst und bezaubernden Damen."

Der Fremde nahm, kaum die Worte ausgesprochen, die Hand von Tea in seine und küsste sie sanft. Während er langsam von ihrer Hand abließ, schaute er ihr in die überraschten und perplexen Augen und zwinkerte leicht. Er sah sich dann Tea genauer an, ihre wunderschönen voluminösen braunen Haare, die in Wellen ihre Schultern umarmten, ihren dunkelroten, verführerischen Lippen, die zum ständigen Anstarren reizten, ihr rotes schulterloses Abendkleid, welches eng an ihren Brüsten haftete, ihre Taille und Hüfte eng umrahmte. Es war ein Bild, welches man stundenlang betrachten könnte und dies dennoch keine Genugtuung bereiten würde. Sie sah aus wie die Verführung in Person, eine verbotene Frucht, die es jedoch Wert war probiert zu werden, was auch immer der Preis später sein möge. Wie war ihr Name noch mal? Kaiba?

Um die Etikette zu bewahren, drehte sich der Fremde Richtung andere Gäste um und begrüßte sie. Dennoch behielt er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die schöne Ballerina und fügte hinzu: „Wie war Ihr Name, Kaiba, nicht wahr? Sagen Sie bloß, Sie sind die Ehefrau von Mr. Seto Kaiba. …Denn, wenn das so ist, dann muss Kaiba ein Narr sein seine bezaubernde Frau alleine zu lassen und nicht einmal bei der Prämiere aufzutauchen", triumphierend war Siegfried von Schröder bereits drauf und dran demonstrativ zu Lachen als die tiefe und unverkennbare Stimme von Kaiba von hinten sprach:

„Keine Sorge, Siegfried, ich verpasse nicht einen einzigen Auftritt meiner Frau und lasse sie nie alleine, insbesondere nicht bei einer After-Show-Party".

Alle Gäste, darunter auch der, an den die Worte adressiert waren, drehten sich zu ihn um und sahen einen in schwarzen Smoking und entsprechender Fliege gekleideten Seto Kaiba nähern. Mit der einen Hand in seiner Hosentasche, wirkte er lässig, aber entschlossen.

Auch Tea sah ihn an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal. Er war also da gewesen, unter den Zuschauern im Theater, und hatte ihren Auftritt gesehen. Er sah gut aus, wie immer, aber an diesem Abend – elegant und attraktiv wie noch nie. Tea freute sich sehr ihn wieder an seiner Seite zu haben, und diese Freude zeichnete sich schnell in ihren Augen, die anfingen zu leuchten, und in ihrem Lächeln - dem dunkelroten verführerischen Lächeln.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Kaiba spürte in diesem Augenblick noch intensiver, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte, wie tief sie ihn in ihrem Bann eingefangen hatte, dass er es nicht einmal aushalten konnte ein paar Tage mehr in New York zu bleiben und nicht aufhören konnte daran zu denken, wie sie tanzen würde, für andere, für fremde Männer, die sie bewundern würden. Er konnte seine Eifersucht, auch wenn sie keinen Boden, keinen Grund hatte, nicht mehr verbergen. Zumindest konnte er sich selbst nicht anlügen: er benötigte sie mittlerweile wie Luft und Wasser. Deshalb war er in sein Jet gestiegen, deshalb hatte er alles daran gesetzt sie in ihrem Ballettstück tanzen zu sehen und deshalb würde er niemals zulassen, dass ein anderer Mann, wer es immer auch sein möge, sie falsch anschaute oder gar es wagte, ihr Avancen zu machen.

Sein Blick glitt von unten nach oben, an ihren Hüften vorbei, an ihrer Brust und blieb auf den feuerroten Lippen stehen. Die Sehnsucht, sie in diesem Augenblick, vor all diesen Menschen zu küssen, wurde stärker, als sie ihn anlächelte. Er bemerkte, dass sie sich freute ihn zu sehen.

„Wen haben wir denn da, Kaiba! Du überraschst mich! Ich wusste nicht, dass du geheiratet hast und auch noch so eine hinreißende Frau. Im Gegenteil, ich dachte du hast eher Schwierigkeiten in deinem Unternehmen. Die Aktien in der amerikanischen Börse sind wohl eingestürzt, nicht wahr?", die Frage von Siegfried, die viel Spott und Zynismus in sich hatte und ziemlich deplatziert war, lenkten ihn von der Person seiner Begierde ab. Er stellte sich neben Tea und wandte sich zu Siegfried um.

„Keine Sorge, Schröder, die Aktien haben sich erholt. Das war nicht einmal der Flug wert.", sagte Kaiba zu seinem größten Rivalen auf der Spielwarenbranche, denn wer, wenn nicht Von Schröder würde sich über die Minuszahlen bei Kaiba Corp. freuen. Er musste ihn beobachten, denn, dass er genau an diesem Abend in dieser Veranstaltung erschien und dieses heikle Thema aufgriff, hatte schon etwas Verdächtiges in sich.

„Vielen Dank, dass du gekommen bist", sagte Tea, als sie nach Hause kamen und gemeinsam im Salon in Kaibas Villa standen. Kaiba sagte nichts, sondern ging zur kleinen Getränkebar, die sich auf der Kommode in einer Ecke befand und nahm sich ein Glass Whiskey, den er in kleinen Schlucken trank, während er sie beobachtete.

„Ich gehe dann mal schlafen", sagte Tea in der Stille des großen Raumes und behielt ihr Blick auf Kaiba. „ Gute Nacht", fügte sie hinzu und begab sich in ihr Schlafzimmer, etwas verwundert, dass Kaiba keinerlei Versuche unternahm sie zur Rede zu stellen.

Sie mussten reden. Dass er an diesem Abend erschienen war, beseitigte nicht die Notwendigkeit eines seriösen, klarstellenden Gesprächs zwischen ihnen. Aber dieses Gespräch müsste eventuell an einem anderen Tag stattfinden, nicht jetzt, mitten in der Nacht.

Sie nahm sich ihre Ohrringe ab und stellte sie auf die Kommode mit dem Spiegel. Wie schön, dass er da war, dass es ihm wichtig war, sie tanzen zu sehen, sie auf der Veranstaltung zu begleiten. In Gedanken an den heutigen Abend bewegte sie sich zum riesigen Kleiderschrank, wo sie nach einer Negligee suchen würde. Verdammt! Sie hatte vergessen dass sie ihr Kleid alleine nicht aufkriegen konnte, da der Reißverschluss bis fast zu den Schulterblättern reichte. Sie versuchte dennoch kurz den Verschluss zu finden.

Plötzlich verspürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, die den Reißverschluss mit einer langsamen Bewegung nach unten zog. Sie erkannte die Gestalt von Kaiba, ohne sich umzudrehen. Das Kleid wurde locker an ihren Seiten und begann zu sinken. Tea griff mit den Händen nach dem Stoff und hielt ihn fest an ihrem Körper. Ihr Herz fing an zu rasen.

Zwei warme Hände glitten an ihren Seiten vorbei und legten sich auf ihre, um sie im nächsten Augenblick mit ein wenig Kraftaufwand vom Stoff zu entfernen.

„Lass es los…", hauchte Kaiba fast befehlend in ihr Ohr. Das Kleid rutschte nach unten und fiel zu Boden. Teas Atmung wurde parallel zu ihrem Herzschlag immer schneller. Kaiba drehte sie zu sich um. In ihrer schwarzen Spitzenunterwäsche und den schwarzen Highheels stand sie nun dicht vor ihm, ihre Brust stieg und fiel mit jedem ihrer Atemzüge.

Er betrachtete sie kurz und initiierte den ersten Kuss. Etwas überraschend, aber irgendwie trotzdem willkommen war dieser sehnsüchtige Kuss. Sie küsste ihn begierig zurück, passte sich an seinen Rhythmus an, ließ es zu, dass er mit ihr das tat, wovor sie sich am meisten fürchtete – ihren Kopf zu verlieren.

Auf den immer noch währenden Kuss folgte das Hemd von Kaiba, welches er mit schnellen Schritten öffnete und auf die Seite schmiss. Überrascht von dem warmen und festen Körper, den sie nun unter ihren Händen spürte, hörte Tea mittendrin auf und bewegte sich instinktiv einem Schritt nach hinten. Es war die Schwelle zwischen weitermachen oder aufhören. Es war der Scheideweg von vor vier Wochen.

Bevor sie aber ein einziges Wort aussprechen konnte, näherte sich Kaiba ihr, zog sie mit einem Ruck an sich und sprach mit tiefer heiserer Stimme:

„Diesmal bringen wir es zu Ende."

Eine Sekunde später waren ihre Lippen wieder verriegelt, jeder Protest der im Augenblick der Willensschwäche entstanden war, verstummte auf einmal. Wie protestieren, wenn sie es selbst nicht wusste, ob sie diesmal wirklich aufhören wollte? Er trug sie auf den Arm Richtung Bett, legte sie hin und ließ von ihr nicht mehr los. Sie war wieder seins, er konnte sie endlich wieder berühren, küssen und Sachen mit ihr machen, von der er in letzter Zeit zu oft geträumt und nie erreicht hatte. Er drückte sie in die Matratze und hörte begnügt ihre lustvollen Aufschreie. Er hatte sich zu lange danach gesehnt und war nicht mehr bereit länger zu warten. Sie war viel zu zurückhaltend und viel zu eingeschlossen in ihren Prinzipien, als dass sie jemals den ersten Schritt machen würde, also musste er es selbst handeln.

Er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen und küsste währenddessen ihren Hals, jeder seiner Schritte perfekt eingestimmt auf sie, auf ihre Rufe und ihre Schreie. Er wusste, dass er sie wieder in Ekstase versetzte, dass es ihr gefiel, dass er ihr dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl gab, welches sie nicht widerstehen konnte. Und diesmal waren keine Ausreden stark genug, um sie auseinander zu bringen, kein Alkohol im Spiel, welches ihre Sinne betrüben könnte. Es war pure, wilde Lust, die die Beiden zusammengeführt hatte.

Tea verspürte ein intensives Gefühl der Wärme, Wellen der Passion. Und er gab ihr Erlösung mit jedem seiner Küsse, mit jedem seiner Stöße. Es war stärker, es war schöner und erfüllender als das letzte Mal. Sie dachte nicht mehr nach, sie genoss es. Auf einer unerklärlichen Weise war es ihr egal, wie sie sich morgen fühlen würde, dass sie sich irgendwann einmal trennen würden, dass ihre Ehe nur zum Schein war. Denn das, was sie in diesem Augenblick erlebte, war unbeschreiblich. Sie hatte lange Zeit verleugnen wollen, was mehr als nur offensichtlich war – dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Anders als zuvor, war es jetzt die Liebe einer erwachsenen Frau, die viel in ihrem Leben erreicht hatte und nun auch entdecken durfte, wie schön es war mit Körper und Seele einen Mann zu lieben…


	18. Chapter 18 Aufbruch einer kalten Jahresz

Kapitel 18 Aufbruch einer kalten Jahreszeit

Es war früh am Morgen und der Tag versprach eher trüb zu sein, als wolkenlos und sonnig. Kaiba stand bereits komplett angezogen vor dem Bett, wo Tea noch friedlich schlief. Er schaute sie an, während er sich die Krawatte und die Knöpfe an den Handgelenken richtete. Endlich hatte er das Gefühl, alles unter seiner Kontrolle zu haben. Es hatte lange gedauert und es war nicht einfach für ihn gewesen, zumindest nicht so, wie er sich am Anfang vorgestellt hatte, aber er hatte es dennoch erreicht, dass sie ihm gefügig wurde, dass sie ihm gehörte.

Die Tür des Schlafzimmers ging plötzlich ruckartig auf und Mokuba kam überstützt herein.

„Guuuteeen Mooor- ", war alles was er sagen konnte, denn Kaiba drehte sich zu ihm und gab ihn zum Verstehen, dass er still sein sollte, sodann begleitete er einen recht verwirrten Mokuba hinaus aus dem Zimmer.

„Mokuba, du bist alt genug, um zu verstehen, dass du erst klopfen musst, bevor du in ein Zimmer gehst, insbesondere wenn es ein Schlafzimmer ist.", schimpfte Kaiba väterlich, als die beiden die Treppen hinunter gingen. Manchmal kam ihm vor, als würde das Kind nichts von all dem lernen, was er immer beizubringen versuchte.

„Aber das habe ich bisher immer so gemacht und Tea hatte nichts dagegen, sie war immer wach als ich ins Zimmer ging.", versuchte sich der elfjährige zu rechtfertigen, obwohl er selbst wusste, dass ihn dies nicht gelingen würde. Gegen die Argumentation des älteren Bruder war er machtlos.

„Trotzdem, von nun an klopfst du gefälligst."

„Ok…", gab er sich geschlagen und wechselte das Thema, „ gehst du heute in die Arbeit? Aber es ist doch Samstag, Seto!", beschwerte sich der Wuschelkopf mit seiner berühmten mitgefühlerregenden Tonlage, der keiner widerstehen konnte, außer Kaiba, der ihn dann unbeeindruckt erklärte, dass er ein Meeting mit der Produktionsabteilung hatte, da es dort einige Probleme gab.

„Komm, wir frühstücken erst Mal, ich muss in fünfzehn Minuten weg, so musst du nicht alleine am Tisch sitzen.", sagte Kaiba und begab sich auf seinen Stuhl am Kopfe des Tisches. Mokuba, der vom Anblick des reichlich gedeckten Tisches und dem Angebot von Kaiba begeistert war, vergaß seine Enttäuschung bezüglich der Arbeit seines großen Bruders.

Mokuba war noch schwer mit dem Rest seines Joghurts beschäftigt, den er von den Tellerwänden abschlecken wollte - Seto war nicht mehr da, um ihm das zu verbieten – als er bemerkte, dass Tea die Treppen hinunter kam. Er ließ alles stehen und stürzte sich zu ihr.

„Tea, guuuteeen Mooorgeeen", rief er ihr zu, wie immer wie ein kleiner Bündel Lebensfreude. Tea strich ihn durch das dicke Haar.

„Guten Morgen Mokuba, warum hast du mich heute nicht geweckt? Du sitzt ja ganz alleine am Tisch.", fragte Tea nach, als sie ins Esszimmer kamen.

„Seto hat es mir verboten", fing Mokuba an zu erklären, als er sich an den Tisch setzte und Tea vor ihm Platz nahm, „Er hat gemeint, ich solle dich nicht aufwecken, weil du gestern in der Nacht kaum geschlafen hast und noch müde bist", erklärte er mit kindlicher Naivität, „Was war denn gestern Nacht, Tea?"

Tea, die gerade ihren Orangensaft trinken wollte, hielt inne, weil auf einmal die Bilder der gestrigen Nacht ihr ins Gedächtnis kamen, wovon sie errötete. _Das hat Seto ihm gesagt?_ _Hoffentlich bemerkte Mokuba ihre Röte nicht_ , dachte sie bei sich, und versuchte eine Erklärung zu finden.

„Er meinte, dass ich müde von der Premiere war. Wir sind spät nach Hause gekommen."

Ein kurzes _aha!_ von Mokuba und schon widmete er sich wieder seinem Joghurt, den er jetzt mit der Zunge abschleckte. Tea war froh, dass Mokuba noch ein Kind war und weder stur etwas nachfragte, noch alles hinterfragte, was die Erwachsenen sagten. Aber dieses Verhalten war typisch für einen Teenager, das alles würde bei ihm noch kommen.

„Und wo ist er, Seto, meine ich? Ich dachte heute ist er zu Hause."

„Er ist in die Arbeit, hatte ein Meeting mit der Produktionsabteilung."

Obwohl dieses Verhalten, auch an einem Samstag in die Arbeit zu gehen, typisch für Kaiba war, in letzter Zeit hatte er sich jedoch Mühe gegeben an Wochenenden zu Hause zu sein oder zumindest mit ihnen zu frühstücken. Tea fühlte sich etwas enttäuscht. Nach so einer Nacht aufzuwachen und das Bett neben ihr leer aufzufinden, hinterließ ebenfalls ein seltsames Gefühl, ihn auch beim Frühstück nicht im Haus aufzufinden, war enttäuschend.

„Weist du was wir heute machen könnten?", sprach sie zu Mokuba um auch ihn aufzumuntern, „Wir können heute zusammen Einkaufen gehen und etwas leckeres Vorbereiten. Ich glaube Seto würde sich freuen, wenn er nach Hause kommt."

Diese Idee gefiel dem kleinen Kaiba, der von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und Tea aufforderte sich zu beeilen, denn alles, was mit dem Kochen zu tun hatte, war für Mokuba das Schönste auf der Welt.

Abendessen gab es bei den Kaibas grundsätzlich immer um acht Uhr abends, um diese Uhrzeit waren zumindest Mokuba und Tea, wenn sie gerade keinen Auftritt hatte, zu Hause. Bei Kaiba sah alles etwas schwierig aus, denn er hatte keine festen Zeiten, wann er nach Hause kam, alles hing von der Fülle der Arbeit ab, die er an diesem Tag zu erledigen hatte. Aber zumindest bemühte er sich in letzter Zeit zum Abendessen da zu sein und entweder zu Hause weiter zu arbeiten, oder, wenn dies nicht möglich war, wieder in sein Büro zurückzukehren.

Es war kurz vor sechs und das meiste an dem Essen war fertig vorbereitet und musste nur noch serviert werden. Tea hatte an dem Abend den Angestellten frei gegeben und deckte zusammen mit Mokuba den Tisch für drei. Das Essen duftete herrlich und bestand aus gegrilltem Gemüse, gefüllter Hähnchenbrust und kleinen Kartoffelecken. Dazu gab es einen Salat, den Mokuba ganz alleine auf Anweisung von Tea zubereitet hatte.

„Ich ruf mal kurz Seto an und frag ihn, wo er bleibt", sagte Mokuba als der Tisch fertig gedeckt war. Es dauerte nicht lang bis Kaiba auf der anderen Seite der Leitung das Telefon abnahm. Sobald er die Nummer von zu Hause erkannte, ließ er sich ablenken, ansonsten kam keiner an seiner Sekretärin vorbei.

Zwei kleine Sätze konnte Mokuba aussprechen, dass sie was Leckeres vorbereitet hatten und auf ihn warteten, danach verstummte seine fröhliche Stimme und wurde nur noch zum zaghaften _…ich verstehe… schade… ok_ und _…bis später_ , bevor er das Telefon ablegte und fast mit Tränen Tea erklären musste, dass Seto heute nicht zum Abendessen kommen konnte, weil er noch viel zu tun hatte, dass sie lieber nicht auf ihn warteten, denn er wisse noch nicht, wann er zurückkommen würde, möglicherweise erst spät in der Nacht.

Die Enttäuschung war groß, auch für Tea, die nicht erwartet hatte, dass er Absagen würde, nachdem sie ihn extra angerufen, ein ganzes Festmahl vorbereitet hatten und vor allem, dass er Mokuba enttäuschen würde.

„Das ist typisch für ihn, sobald es Probleme in der Firma gibt, vergisst er alles andere…", murmelte Mokuba vor sich hin. Es brach ihr das Herz, den kleinen Kerl so zu sehen, sie müsste ihn ermuntern.

„Hey, mache nicht so ein Gesicht, wir können doch selbst alles essen. Was meinst du? Nur wir beide, wie ein Date!", mit einer etwas gekünstelten Fröhlichkeit nahm Tea die Hand von Mokuba, begleitete ihn zum Tisch, räumte das übrige Geschirr weg und setzte sich zu ihm. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie mit ihrer lockeren Art auch Mokuba dazu brachte, den Vorfall von vorhin zu vergessen. Sie aßen gemütlich, räumten später alles auf und machten sich Pläne für den Sonntag. Zufrieden verabschiedete sich Mokuba, nachdem er noch eine Stunde mit Tea ein Videospiel gespielt hatte, ins Bett.

Jemand wollte ihn schädigen, indem er Insiderwissen nach außen verbreitete und so mehr und mehr den Ruf von Kaiba Corp. ins Wanken brachte. Produktionsfehler passierten ab und zu und auch bei einer noch so pedantischen Kontrolle funktionierte mal ein Anschluss bei einer Reihe von Dueldisks nicht mehr richtig oder die Hologramme waren mal zu unscharf. Dann gab es eine Rückrufaktion seitens der Firma, die defekten Geräte wurden gegen neue ausgetauscht und die Sache erledigte sich in Nullkommanichts. Diesmal war alles anderes. Es handelte sich um eine unüberschaubare Zahl an defekten Dueldisks, die sich während des Benutzens überhitzten und so Brandwunden an den Armgelenken der Spieler verursachen konnten. Mehr als nur eine kleine Lappalie. Das Ärgerliche an der ganzen Sache war nicht, dass dem Produktionsleiter dieser gravierende Fehler unterlaufen war – diesen hatte Kaiba schon am gleichen Vormittag gefeuert – sondern dass die Nachricht ihre Runden gemacht hatte, noch bevor er mit seinem Team irgendeine Strategie herausarbeiten konnte, um die Situation zu retten. Die Medien verschlimmerten die Angelegenheit, indem sie alles übertrieben: Domino News hatte als Titelseite bereits das Bild eines mutmaßlichen Opfers des _„Horror Dueldisks"_ abgedruckt.

Von all dem konnte Kaiba nur zu einer Konklusion gelangen: jemand hatte es in letzter Zeit auf seine Firma abgesehen. Erst die Geldaffäre, dann ein so enormer Produktionsausfall und die rasche Ausbreitung des Problems - es musste ein interner Mitarbeiter gewesen sein. Dass der Produktionsleiter seine Finger im Spiel hatte, daran hatte er keine Zweifel, er würde noch einen bitteren Schadensersatzprozess gegen diesen durchführen, wenn die Zeit dafür reif war, was aber fatale Folgen für ihn haben könnte, war die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, wer in seinem Unternehmen der Maulwurf war, der immer wieder interne Geheimnisse der Firma nach außen übertrug. Es könnte jeder in Frage kommen – der einfache Arbeiter am Fließband, das Produktionsmanagement bis hin zu jemand aus dem Board-Team.

Unter diesen Umständen bekam er den Anruf von Mokuba an diesem Abend. Sie hatten also für ihn gekocht. _Sie_ hatte für ihn Essen vorbereitet und wartete auf ihn. Das Angebot, alles liegen zu lassen, war verführerisch. Dennoch musste er noch viel erledigen, viel organisieren, um sich zumindest um Schadensbegrenzung zu bemühen. Der Tag- richtigerweise bereits der Abend- würde lange dauern.

Es war schon Mitternacht, als Tea in ihr Schlafzimmer ging. Sie hatte sich partout nicht hinlegen wollen, aber auch nicht so tun wollen, als würde sie auf ihn warten. Also beschäftigte sie sich mit allem Möglichen, nur um beschäftigt zu sein. Aber er kam auch nicht spät am Abend. Irgendwann entschied sie sich, als die Müdigkeit die Oberhand gewann, ins Bett zu gehen.

In ihrem Zimmer angelangt, verspürte sie eine unerklärliche Kälte, die tief in ihr Inneres gelangte und sie zum Schaudern brachte. Sie zog sich zusammen und strich sich an ihren Oberarme entlang. Der Herbst brachte allmählich Dunkelheit und Kälte in ihr Leben, aber das, was sie spürte, kam nicht von draußen, sondern saß in ihrem Inneren.

Sie konnte sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären. Nach dieser wundervollen Nacht zusammen sehnte sie sich ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder zu sehen, seine Stimme zu hören und ihn zu berühren. Deshalb war ihre Enttäuschung so groß, als sie den ganzen Tag vergeblich auf ihn wartete. Nicht anscheinend Seto, denn er verschwand früh am Morgen und kam auch nicht mehr zurück, rief sie nicht an, wollte nicht einmal mit ihr reden, als Mokuba ihn anrief.

 _Ich bin wohl ein Zeitvertreib für ihn!? Er wird kommen und gehen wann er will, und er wird auch nehmen was er will und wann er will…?_

Ein Verdacht, welches ihr mehr als nur Schmerzen bereitete, anders konnte es nicht sein. Er bekam von ihr das, was er wollte, um nun sich wieder an diejenigen Sachen zu widmen, die für ihn wichtiger waren, seine Firma zum Beispiel. Die Vergangenheit konnte sie nicht mehr ändern, aber sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er mit ihren Gefühlen spielte. Wie sehr sie auch die Intimität mit ihm genoss, durfte diese Tatsache nicht ihre Sinne beeinflussen.

Als die Schlafzimmertür langsam aufging, sah er nichts anderes als Dunkelheit. Nur die Nachttischlampe in der Ecke, wo Tea schlief war noch an und verbreitete ein warmes unscheinbares Licht. Sie hatte noch ein wenig gelesen, bevor sie eingeschlafen war. Deshalb war das Licht noch an und ein Taschenbuch in ihrer Hand. Kaiba näherte sich ihr und nahm ihr vorsichtig das Buch aus der Hand. Selbst im Schlaf war sie die pure Verführung, ohne es zu wollen, ohne große Mühe erweckte sie in ihm starke Gefühle.

Er schaltete das Licht aus und zog sich aus. Die Arbeit war zwar wichtig, aber jetzt im Nachhinein wünschte er sich früher nach Hause gekommen zu sein, damit sie noch nicht geschlafen hätte und sich das wiederholen konnte, was alles letzte Nacht zwischen ihnen passiert war.

Er legte sich neben ihr ins Bett. Instinktiv näherte er sich ihr und roch an ihren Haaren. Was für ein angenehmer Geruch! Es betäubte seine Sinne. Plötzlich verspürte er nicht mehr die Müdigkeit, die in seinen Körper nur das Verlangen nach Schlaf weckte, jetzt fühlte er sich frisch, lebendig und in ihm stieg das Verlangen nach ihr. Vorsichtig zog er ihre Haare beiseite, um ihren langen, geschmeidigen Hals offenzulegen und kaum einen Augenblick später zärtlich zu küssen. Von der Berührung wurde seine Lust nach mehr kaum gestillt, sondern wurde intensiver, sie dagegen schien etwas aus ihrem Schlummer aufgewacht zu sein, doch nur um sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Für ihn war das die Gelegenheit küssend ihren Mund in Angriff zu nehmen. Sein inneres Gewissen ignorierend, das ihn ermahnte Tea nicht aufzuwecken, wo sie so friedlich schlief, küsste er sie mehr und mehr, bis Tea erwachte. Aber anstatt ihn aufzuhalten, küsste sie ihn zurück. In diesem Augenblick konnte sie sich weder an die Enttäuschung des Abends erinnern, noch an ihre Zweifel.


	19. Chapter 19 Das Geschenk

Kapitel 19: Das Geschenk

„Du fliegst heute also weg?"

„Ja, ich muss, es gibt einige Probleme in der Firma, ich habe das Gefühl jemand versucht Kaiba Corp zu schaden. Sonst kann ich es mir nicht mehr vorstellen, weshalb in letzter Zeit so vieles hier schiefgelaufen ist." Kaiba klappte sein Laptop zu, als er seinen letzten Satz aussprach und stand ruckartig auf. Tea, die bis dahin mit ihren beiden Händen am Schreibtisch angelehnt war, richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Sie hatten sich eigentlich verabredet um draußen zu Mittag zu essen, aber anscheinend gab es in den letzten dreißig Minuten eine komplette Planänderung, weshalb Kaiba es nicht einmal geschafft hatte ihr abzusagen.

„Wann kommst du zurück?", fragte Tea vorsichtig, ohne auf einer konkreten Antwort zu hoffen.

„In einer Woche. Wenn alles gut läuft, dann vielleicht früher." Tea nickte nur. Ohne groß anzukündigen nahm Kaiba ihr Gesicht in den Händen und küsste sie: „Wir holen das Essen nach."

Roland klopfte an die Tür und bevor er ankündigen konnte, dass alles bereit war für den Abflug, ging Kaiba auf ihn zu und beide verließen den Raum. Keine fünfzehn Minuten vergingen, als Tea den Helikopter, der Kaiba zum Flughafen bringen würde, wo sein Privatjet auf ihn wartete, starten und wegfliegen hörte.

Sie wollte irgendwie nicht aus dem Büro gehen. So richtig hat sie den Ort auch nie kennengelernt, wo ihr Gatte die meiste Zeit des Tages verbrachte. In letzter Zeit lief zwischen den Beiden so gut, dass sie befürchtete sie würde bald aus einem Traum aufwachen und jede einzelne Minute ihres bisherigen Lebens würde verpuffen. Sie lebten bereits seit einigen Monaten wie ein echtes Paar, in der alltäglichen Routine zwar, aber mit viel mehr zärtlichen Augenblicken als vorher. Sie wusste, dass sich Kaibas Gefühle zu ihr sehr verändert hatten und sie es ihm sogar zutraute, dass er sie liebte. Sie jedenfalls war in ihrem Leben noch nie so verliebt.

Sie schaute sich um. Der Raum war Kühl, ganz anders als die Zimmer in Kaiba Villa, die durch ihre Dekoration mit massivem Dunkelholz, braunen und beigen Farben auffielen und einen warmen, gemütlichen Eindruck machten. Riesige Fenster auf der Westseite, die anstelle einer Wand eine atemberaubende Sicht auf die Stadt eröffneten - kein Wunder auf dem 120. Stockwerk - und kühle Farben, innovative elektronische Geräte und höchst funktionale Büromöbel prophezeiten die kühlen, sachlichen Deals, die im diesem Raum geschlossen wurden. In einer Ecke stand der Weiße Drache mit Eiskaltem Blick als Symbol für die ganze Firma und zum Teil für ihn selbst, Seto Kaiba. Tea lächelte.

Plötzlich riss ein kurzes, aber sicheres Klopfen sie aus ihren Gedanken, sie warf unwillkürlich einen Blick auf die futuristische Uhr hinter ihr auf der Wand. Ach du schreck! Es ist schon eine Stunde vergangen, seit Kaiba mit dem Hubschrauber abgeflogen ist! Wie die Zeit vergeht. Was hat sie eigentlich so lange in diesem Büro gemacht?

Es klopfte wieder. Nicht wissend, wie sie jetzt auf das Klopfen reagieren sollte, ob hereinbitten oder schweigen, rief Tea den ungeduldigen Gast hinein.

„ Verzeihen Sie, ich suche Mr. Kaiba, er hat einen Termin mit mir. Ich bin Michael Grobovski, der Notar. Es geht um die Tanzschule…"

„ Ah, Guten Tag Mr. Grobovski, ich freue mich Sie kennenzulernen.", empfing ihn Tea freundlich die Hand reichend, „ Mein Name ist Tea Kaiba, ich bin die Ehefrau von Seto. Er ist heute leider außerplanmäßig verreist. Hat man Ihnen nicht für heute abgesagt?"

„Nein, leider nicht, wie es scheint. Das ist sehr schade, ich habe mit ihm in letzter Zeit oft versucht einen Termin auszumachen. Die Tanzschule muss neu aufgelassen werden, er hat sie, soweit ich verstanden habe, ja Ihnen geschenkt."

Tea wusste sofort, um was es ging: die Tanzschule, die Kaiba aufgrund ihres gemeinsamen Plans gekauft und Tea von ihm geleast hatte. Sie hatte die Tanzschule bisher benutzt und nach und nach statt eine monatliche Miete, die Leasingraten bezahlt, sodass am Ende, nach langen Jahren , irgendwann einmal die Tanzschule ihr gehören würde. Und so überraschte Kaiba sie an Weihnachten, als sie ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk öffnete und einen Vertrag, einen notariell beurkundeten Schenkungsvertrag über das Grundstück und somit auch die Tanzschule vorfand. Sie verstand zunächst nicht worum es ging und sah Kaiba mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an. Dann las sie den ersten Paragraphen. Unter §1 stand, dass Seto Kaiba das Grundstück samt Tanzschule an seine Frau schenkweise überträgt…

Die Überraschung war so groß, dass sie einige Sekunden schwieg, bis sie Mokuba fragen hörte, ob ihr das Geschenk gefalle. Heute wo sie sich an diese Situation erinnert hatte, kamen ihr die Gefühle und die Emotionen genauso stark hoch. Das ist wirklich das bedeutendste und beste Geschenk gewesen, das er ihr machen konnte. Das bedeutete, dass er ihr zugehört hatte, dass er nachvollziehen konnte, was ihr die Tanzschule bedeutete, dass er nicht immer der berechnende, kaltherzige Businessman sein konnte, sondern auch jemand, der auch einmal was gibt, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Dieses Geschenk war die Welt für sie und der Beste beweis, dass sie für ihn nicht selbstverständlich war, sondern dass er sie liebte, auf seiner Weise, aber dennoch mit tiefer und starker Verbundenheit.

„Oh, verzeihen Sie mir, Mr. Grobovski, ich war gerade in Gedanken… Ja das stimmt, mein Mann hat mir das Grundstück an Weihnachten geschenkt. Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen? Ich stünde zur Verfügung."

„Nun, leider können wir keine Auflassung vornehmen, wenn Mr. Kaiba nicht da ist, aber was wir machen können, ist, dass sie mir hier den Antrag auf die Grundbucheintragung ebenfalls unterschreiben. Mr. Kaibas Unterschrift habe ich schon. Dann können wir wenigstens den Antrag stellen, bis Mr. Kaiba zurück ist. Warten Sie, ich habe hier sämtliche Unterlagen dabei." Während er dies sagte, kramte der alte Notar aus seiner Aktentasche ein Bündel Unterlagen, die er unordentlich auf Kaibas Schreibtisch verteilte. Tea sah aufmerksam zu.

„Verzeihen Sie mir die Taktlosigkeit, aber ich muss ehrlich gestehen, ich habe damals nicht gewusst, weshalb sich Mr. Kaiba ausgerechnet ein Tanzstudio kaufen wollte," sagte Grobovskli, indem er endlich mit System alle Unterlagen, Verträge und Papiere zurechtlegte, „die Immobilie ist nicht besonders wertvoll und auch die Umgebung ist nicht gerade sein Milieu."

„Ja, dass stimmt, er hat es damals auch für mich getan, wir waren ein Paar", antwortete Tea zaghaft. Sie wollte jetzt nicht unbedingt mehr verraten, als es nötig war um das Interesse des alten Herrn zu stillen. Sie durfte sich insbesondere nicht über ihren Plan mit Kaiba verplappern.

„Ach, ich wusste nicht, dass sie sich bereits so früh gekannt haben. Hier ist der Antrag, hier müssen Sie unterschreiben. Ich meine, als er das Grundstück vor zwei Jahren kaufte, war das wie aus heiterem Himmel."

Zwei Jahre.

 _Zwei Jahre?_

Tea hielt inne und hörte auf zu unterschreiben.

„Vor zwei Jahren, sagten Sie?", fragte sie den Notar, während Millionen von Gedanken in ihrem Kopf um dieses Zeitfenster kreisten. „Dürfte ich bitte den Kaufvertrag sehen?" Tea fragte freundlich, bemüht, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie verwirrt war.

Der Notar händigte ihr den Vertrag aus. Dort stand es, klar und deutlich, das Datum des Kaufvertrages mit Seto Kaiba und ihrem alten Vermieter. Es war vor etwa zwei Jahren. Aber das machte keinen Sinn. Sie haben doch ihre Abmachung erst vor knapp eineinhalb Jahren getroffen. Danach haben sie sich nach einigen Monaten verlobt und sind jetzt seit neun Monaten verheiratet. Wie konnte er schon vor zwei Jahren Eigentümer genau dieses Grundstückes sein, wo sie noch ihren alten Vermieter hatte und wo nicht einmal der Vermieter ihr gekündigt hatte?

Sie musste aufstehen und alles liegen lassen. In ihr Kopf passte vieles nicht zusammen. Aber der Vertrag war echt, und das Datum auch.

„Mrs. Kaiba, stimmt etwas nicht?"

Tea drehte sich vom Fenster um und sah den Notar vor dem Stapel Papier sitzen. Sie sah auch ihren unvollständig unterschriebenen Antrag.

„Mr. Grobovski, ich muss mich entschuldigen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Antrag unterschreiben kann. Ich würde doch lieber warten, bis mein Mann wieder zurück ist." Sie spürte, dass ihr der Atem wegblieb, wo war die Luft hin geblieben, warum war es plötzlich in diesem Raum so stickig?

„Aufwiedersehen…", war alles, was sie noch mit einer konstanten Stimme sagen konnte, und bevor sie ihre Gefühle ungewollt bei diesem Fremden freilassen müsste, packte sie ihre Handtasche am Hänger und stürzte nach Draußen. Sie konnte dieses falsche Büro, dieses falsche Gebäude nicht mehr ertragen.

Er hat sie betrogen. Er hatte alles von Anfang an geplant. Er befand sich hinter dem Vermieter, der sie plötzlich rausschmeißen wollte, er wollte, dass sie ihn um Hilfe bat, damit sie sich mit dem verfluchten Plan einverstanden gab. Aber wozu das Ganze? Wozu dieses Versteckspiel und diese Intrigen und Manipulationen?

Doch nicht etwa um …?


	20. Chapter 20 Die schmerzhafte Wahrheit

Kapitel 20: Die schmerzhafte Wahrheit

Sie durfte sich nicht verrückt machen. Sie durfte nicht durch Schmerz und Verbitterung ihren Vernunft verlieren und ohne Nachforschungen anzustellen etwas unternehmen, was sie später womöglich bereuen würde. Aber mit jeder Minute, jeder Sekunde, die verging, ohne dass sie eine vernünftige Antwort darauf finden konnte, warum dieser Vertrag bereits vor zwei Jahren geschlossen wurde, wurden ihre Zweifel mehr, und die Gewissheit, er habe sie angelogen, dreist ausgenutzt und betrogen, gewann die Oberhand.

Die Nummer auf der Nummerntafel im Wartezimmer im Jugendamt von Domino City bewegte sich seit schon etwa zwanzig Minuten nicht mehr. Sie war die nächste.

Nachdem sie die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen konnte und den Morgen damit verbracht hatte ihr nichts anmerken zu lassen und alle verräterischen Spuren von dicken roten Augen zu kaschieren, fasste sie den Entschluss alles Herauszufinden, bevor sie Seto Kaiba zum Teufel jagte. Und nun saß sie da, im Wartebereich des Jugendamtes, jenen Jugendamtes, welches Kaiba drohte das Sorgerecht bezüglich Mokuba zu nehmen, welches Grund dafür war, weshalb Kaiba diese ganze Geschichte mit dem Heirat erfunden hatte.

Dennoch saß sie nun da und hoffte insgeheim, dass die Story wahr war, dass es nur Zufall war, dass Kaiba gerade dieses Grundstück gekauft hatte und, dass er es zufällig weiter an ihren Vermieter vermietete, dass das Jugendamt wirklich Mokuba von ihm trennen wollte und er deshalb ihr diesen Deal vorschlug.

Die Nummer auf der Nummerntafel änderte sich. Sie begab sich zu der Sachbearbeiterin, begrüßte sie, nannte ihren Namen. Sie fragte, ob es noch irgendeinen Grund dafür gäbe, dass das Jugendamt ihnen Mokuba wegnehmen könnte, ob es sich die Problematik vor eineinhalb Jahren geklärt habe.

„Ich verstehe sie nicht, Mrs. Kaiba, worum ging es vor eineinhalb Jahren?"

„Es ging um Mokuba. Eine Sachbearbeiterin, ich kenne ihren Namen nicht mehr, war bei meinem Mann und beanstandete die familiäre Situation bei ihm. Deshalb entschieden wir uns so schnell wie möglich zu heiraten. Ich wollte deshalb wissen, ob jetzt die Gefahr vorüber ist, dass man uns Mokuba wegnehmen wird."

Die Sachbearbeiterin blickte ungläubig Tea an, wandte sich zum Bildschirm und tippte und klickte einige Sekunden lang auf der Tastatur. Teas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

„Nach seiner Akte zu beurteilen gab es das letzte Mal einen umfangreichen Eintrag vor acht Jahren, als Gosaburu Kaiba verschwand und Seto Kaiba das Sorgerecht übernahm. Danach gab es insgesamt zwei Besuche vom Jugendamt, sonst wurde nie etwas beanstandet."

„Die zwei Besuche… die …," Tea wusste dass sie sich zusammenreißen sollte, wenn sie keinen falschen Eindruck hinterlassen wollte, sie fasste daher ihren letzten Mut zusammen und fragte: „Wann waren die letzten beiden Besuche?"

„Der erste war direkt nach einem Monat, nachdem ihr Mann das Sorgerecht erteilt bekommen hat, der zweite war ein Jahr darauf. Danach gab es keine Probleme mehr, deshalb weiß ich auch nicht was sie mit vor eineinhalb Jahren meinen. Unsererseits gab es an der Familiensituation nichts zu beanstanden und jetzt, wo Mr. Kaiba verheiratet ist, noch weniger."

Nein, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Jemand versucht hier gerade ein bitterböses Spiel zu spielen. Alles war manipuliert, alles war gefälscht? Es gab nie die Gefahr, dass Mokuba ins Heim müsste, es gab nie diesen Vermieter, der sich auf einmal zur Ruhe setzten wollte, es gab nie einen Deal, denn alles, wirklich alles, was sich Seto Kaiba ausgedacht hatte, war, um sie über den Tisch zu ziehen. Wie konnte sie sich nur so in ihm irren, wie konnte sie so blind sein und glauben, dass ein Seto Kaiba Hilfe brauchen konnte und dass dahinter in Wahrheit kein teuflischer Plan steckte um sie zu bekommen.

Tea wurde schlecht von diesem Gedanken und auch die Luft draußen auf der Straße verschaffte ihr keine Linderung. Was war sie für ihn gewesen die letzten Monate? Das was sie in der ersten Nacht gewesen war, jemand den man ausgesucht hatte um sich Vergnügen zu bereiten und dann wie ein benutztes Stück Lappen wegzuschmeißen.

Wie kam sie überhaupt dazu ihn um Hilfe zu bitten? Warum zum Teufel gerade er?

Serenity.

„ _Hey warum fragst du nicht Seto Kaiba, ihr kennt euch doch so lange, er wird dir sicher helfen."_

Nein, sie kann damit nichts zu tun haben. Das kann nur ein Zufall sein. Aber in diesem Spiel gibt es keine Zufälle, Seto Kaiba kennt keine Zufälle.

Die Haustür, welche früher auch mal zu ihrem WG gehört hatte, war geschlossen, deshalb klopfte Tea mit aller Kraft an ihr um ihren Wut, Schmerz und ihre Enttäuschung an dem Holz auszulassen, bevor sie vorher explodierte.

Mai machte auf und blickte keine zwei Sekunden auf Tea, die, da sie den Weg kannte, direkt ins Wohnzimmer stürzte und mitten drin stehenblieb.

„Wo ist sie?!", rief sie um sich schauend. „Wo ist Serenity?"

„Tea, was ist denn los, was ist passiert?"

„Habe ich da meinen Namen gehört", kam vom hinteren Zimmer die piepsige Stimme von Serenety, die im nächsten Augenblich das Wohnzimmer betrat, „Oh, Tea, du bist´s. Hi."

Schnell bemerkte sie aber, dass dieses Mal etwas ganz anders war als sonst. Teas Gesicht war düster und sie konnte sogar ein leichtes Zittern wahrnehmen.

„Sag mir, dass du nichts mit Seto Kaiba zu tun hattest! Sag mir, dass es einfach nur deine Idee war, dass ich Kaiba um Hilfe für unser Tanzstudio bitten sollte!"

„Wovon redest du, bitte?", fragte Serenety mit echter Verwunderung, sicherlich hatte sie Tea nie so erlebt und sie hatte nicht mit so einer Frage von ihr gerechnet.

„Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine, Serenity. Kaiba hatte alles geplant und du hast ihm dabei geholfen. Wie viel hat er dir bezahlt? Was war es dir Wert mich zu umgehen?"

„Du bist verrückt geworden, Tea, wovon redest du?"

Mai, die sich nicht eingemischt hatte, war auf einmal blass, weil sie verstand, worum es in dieser Sache ging. Sie konnte es nicht bei sich behalten und ließ einen ächzenden „Serenity" raus, und sprach eher mit sich selbst als mit den beiden anderen Frauen: „Jetzt verstehe ich alles! Der plötzliche Geldsegen. Du hast gar keine teuren Geschenke von einem Verehrer bekommen! Und der Umzug in diese neue schicke Wohnung… und ich durfte nichts Tea erzählen…"

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Sag es endlich!", rief Tea nun außer sich. Der letzte Geduldstropfen war gefallen.

„Ach was soll´s…", lächelte Serenity, „früher oder später musste es sowieso rauskommen. Und dass du hier bist und irgendwelche Fragen stellst, zeigt mir, dass Kaiba schon genug von dir hat. Dieser Kerl ändert sich nie. Ich wusste dass er bald die Nase voll von dir haben würde und dich fallen lassen würde. Aber Respekt, Tea, dass du so lange gehalten hast…"

„Wovon redest du, Serenity?", mischte sich jetzt Mai ein, weil Tea nur versteinert da stand und Mühe hatte zu durchleuchten, ob es sich hier um einen Alptraum oder um die Realität handelte.

„Ich rede von unserer kleinen Abmachung. Ja, ich habe Kaiba geholfen, um diesen absurden Plan mit der Ehe und Mokuba vor dem Jugendamt retten, aufzustellen.", ganz ungeniert bewegte sich Serenity näher zu den beiden anderen Freundinnen und verlieh ihrer Stimme mehr Gelassenheit, als würde sie eine Anekdote oder einen Tratsch erzählen. „ Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber nach dem Abend der Premiere von Schwanenkönigin, war er hin und weg von dir. Und wenn sich Kaiba in den Kopf setzt etwas zu bekommen, dann kriegt er es, selbst so eine Heilige wie dich Tea, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er eine Ehe eingehen müsste." Ausdrucksvoll stellte sie sich vor Tea und lachte demonstrativ. Sie konnte endlich das zeigen, was sie wirklich von ihrer ehemaligen Mitbewohnerin hielt.

„Aber was hattest du überhaupt mit Kaiba zu tun, Serenity. Ihr kanntet euch doch genauso wenig?",, fragte Mai, die nun alles durchleuchten und klarstellen wollte, auch wenn ihre Fragen möglicherweise Tea Schmerzen bereiten würde.

„Da irrst du dich aber, meine liebe Mai. Ich hatte schon immer was mit Kaiba zu tun. Ich war seine Geliebte. Ich habe sie alle überlebt, alle kleinen und großen Affären, am Ende ist er immer zu mir zurückgekehrt.

Er ist einfach eines Tages gekommen und wollte sie unbedingt haben. Ich glaube sein Jagdinstinkt wurde erweckt, denn es gibt fast keine Frau die keine Affäre mit Seto Kaiba haben würde. Ich habe ihn damals gesagt, dass du, meine liebe Tea, dich niemals auf eine Affäre einstellen würdest, weil du viel zu traditionell bist und von einer Ehe und Familie träumst. Und dass er dich nie beeindrucken konnte mit seinem Reichtum und Arroganz und Macht. Ich glaube er hat meinen Punkt nachvollzogen, aber anstatt auf Abstand zu gehen, hat ihn der Gedanke, dass eine ganz normale unbedeutende Frau, absagen könnte, nicht in Ruhe gelassen.

Wie du sicher weißt, überlässt ein Seto Kaiba nichts dem Zufall. Er konnte nicht riskieren abserviert zu werden, deshalb hat er den perfekten Plan geschaffen."

Serenity blieb stehen, hielt inne und schaute sich um. Entsetzte Gesichter, eines blasser als das andere. Tea hielt sich gerade noch am Sofakopf fest um nicht umzukippen.  
Sie war zufrieden, sie hatte einen tiefen Eindruck hinterlassen. Sie konnte jetzt zum nächsten Schlag ausholen.

„ Der Plan war simpel. Tea dazu bringen, dass sie selbst zu ihm ging, ihn um Hilfe bat und in die Falle tappte. Wisst ihr wenn man Geld hat, hat man fast keine Probleme, nur Lösungen. Und bei einem so reichen Milliardär wie Kaiba gibt es keine Grenzen, was er alles anstellen kann, nur die Grenzen seiner Phantasie. Also hat er das Studio aufgekauft, noch lange bevor unser Vermieter zu uns kam und uns rausschmeißen wollte. Ich habe etwas nachgeholfen, damit du dich an Kaiba wendest und et voilá, da warst du schon in seinem Netz."

Tea war niedergeschlagen, ruiniert und nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Sie wurde von den engsten Menschen betrogen, die sie jemals an sich ran gelassen hatte. Die eine zählte sie zu den engsten Freunden, die sie jemals besessen hatte, in den anderen hatte sie sich Hals über Kopf verliebt. Sie beide haben sie kaputt gemacht. Ihn hat sie anscheinend nie richtig gekannt, und dass, was sie von ihm wusste, seine zweifelhaften Methoden, mit dem er seine Ziele erreichte, dass er oft skrupellos und unmenschlich handelte, hatte sich am Ende des Tages eigentlich nur als richtig erwiesen. Mehr war es nicht. Aber sie, den sie immer zu dem liebsten und nettesten Menschen gehalten hatte, die eine schwere Kindheit hatte und vieles durchmachen musste - wenig Geld, die Augenoperation, getrennte Familie - und die, die die Schwester von Joey war, mit der sie studiert hatte, ein Tanzstudio eröffnet hatte und gewohnt hatte, mit ihr Sonntags immer ein üppiges Frühstück mit Pancakes und Fruchtsalat vorbereitet hatte, sie hat ihr alles genommen, jede Illusion, jeden schönen Tag und Augenblick der Freude die sie zusammen erlebt hatten und jeden Zukunftstraum hat sie ihr weggenommen, weil alles nur eine Farce war, eine Lüge.

Warum?

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", trotz aller Mühe kam ein kraftloses Hauch von einem Satz aus Teas Munde raus, die an Serenity gerichtet war. Sie hatte sich bemüht auf den Beinen zu bleiben, sie hatte sich bemüht bloß keine Tränen zu vergießen und bloß nicht ihr die Freude an ihrem Schmerz zu bereiten. Aber sie blickte trotzdem mit von Tränen verschwommenen Augen, die nur einen Wimpernschlag davon entfernt war ihr schönes Gesicht unter dem salzigen Strom zu durchnässen, Serenity an. „Wir waren doch immer gute Freunde".

„Ja du hast das sicherlich gedacht, aber irgendwann bist du mir auf die Nerven gegangen. Tea, die immer perfekt war, die in Julliard aufgenommen wurde, die von allen beliebt war, die am erfolgreichsten von uns allen war, und die immer von den Männern bewundert wurde!

Ich hatte niemals Probleme Männer kennen zu lernen, ich habe sie alle sehr schnell erobert, aber das waren nur Affären, bei keinem habe ich mich als etwas Besonderes gefühlt, stattdessen hast du, ohne nach jemanden speziell zu suchen, immer die tollsten Männer um dich herum, denen du sogar einen Korb gegeben hast. Du hast dir nicht einmal Mühe gegeben.

Aber als du auch Kaibas Aufmerksamkeit hattest, war meine Geduld am Ende. Mit ihm war alles anders, weißt du, er, so steinreich und berühmt hatte mich ausgewählt. Dass ich mit ihm eine Affäre hatte, das war das tollste was mir passieren konnte. Ich wusste, dass ich irgendwann einmal offiziell seine Freundin sein würde, und endlich das alles besitzen könnte, was ich mir jemals erträumt hatte - Geld, kostbaren Schmuck, eine Villa und Berühmtheit.

Dann kommst du daher und nimmst ihn mir weg! Er gibt dir nicht nur all das, wovon ich in den letzten vier Jahren geträumt habe, sondern macht dich auch noch zu seiner Frau! Das hast du dir nicht verdient Tea! Nicht nachdem ich vier Jahre lang seine Affären ausgehalten habe und ihn immer wieder verziehen habe nur um irgendwann mal annähernd das zu bekommen, was du innerhalb einer Nacht ohne große Mühe bekommen hast.

Deshalb ist es dir Recht geschehen, dass er mit dir nur gespielt hat, dass er dich jetzt loswerden will und du endlich weißt was es bedeutet mal nicht auf der Sonnenseite im Leben zu stehen. Du bist nicht besser als alle anderen Golddigger, denn du warst acuh bereit deine Prinzipien und sogar deinen Körper für Geld, für das Studio zu verkaufen. Ich freue mich wirklich dich so zu sehen, du hast es dir verdient … "

Ein Knall, Haut an Haut, schallte durch das Zimmer und zwang Serenity aufzuhören. Tea, die sich unwillkürlich ihr genähert hatte, verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige, um sie endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Halt den Mund! Sei still, ich will nichts mehr von dir hören!" Kaum ausgesprochen, brach Tea in Tränen aus und sackte neben dem Sofa auf dem Boden zusammen, Mai eilte zu ihr um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Wenn es für sie so schlimm war, was müsste das alles für Tea bedeuten.

Serenity griff nach ihrer Handtasche und einem kleinen Koffer, den sie vorhin gepackt und bereitgestellt hatte. Sie hatte nichts mehr mit dieser WG und mit diesen Leuten zu tun. Sie hatte jetzt genug Geld um ein neues Leben in einer neuen Welt zu verbringen. Und als Sahnehäubchen hatte sie auch Kaiba zurück. Das Leben könnte nicht schöner für sie sein.


	21. Chapter 21 Scherben

Kapitel 21 Scherben

Der Fahrstuhl piepste und kündigte das obersten Stockwerk an, welches zum einzigen Raum – dem Präsidentensuite- im Hotel führte. Er brachte seinen Gast direkt in die Suite, ins Wohnzimmer, um genauer zu sein, wo ihn dann ein Luxus auf neunzig Quadratmetern erwartete. Von oben hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick auf das Empire State Building, welches jede Nacht seine Farbe änderte und mal im knalligen Rot leuchtete, mal ein sanftes Gelb ausstrahlte.

Seto Kaiba passierte den Weg vom Foyer zum Wohnbereich sehr abwesend, da er gleichzeitig sein Smartphone anschaltete und versuchte einen Überblick über die empfangenen Nachrichten und abwesenden Anrufe zu bekommen. Obwohl das Smartphone nur für private Zwecke verwendet wurde, hatte er diesmal überraschend viele Nachrichten und unbeantwortete Anrufe, und das von der ein und derselben Person: Mokuba. Das sollte nichts Gutes verheißen.

Er rief zurück und hörte seinen kleinen Bruder, der vor Aufregung viel zu schnell und viel zu viel redete, aufmerksam und still zu. Er unterbrach ihn nicht und fragte nichts nach, nur am Ende des Gesprächs beruhigte er ihn und sagte, dass er sich um die Sache kümmern werde. Keine Stunde später saß er in seinem Privatjet und befand sich auf dem Rückweg nach Domino City.

Mokuba hatte trotz seiner Aufregung die Vorfälle haargenau widergegeben, die in den letzten Tagen stattgefunden hatten. Tea sei nicht mehr zu Hause. Sie habe ihre Sachen in einen Koffer gepackt, Mokuba fest umarmt und ihn gebeten auf sich aufzupassen. Dann sei sie unter Tränen verschwunden und seitdem habe er nichts mehr von ihr gehört.

Was war passiert? Wahrlich sollte das nichts Gutes verheißen.

In der Kaiba Villa angekommen, konnte keiner seiner Angestellten etwas zu dem Vorfall sagen. Niemand wusste, weshalb Tea verschwunden war, niemand soll was gesehen oder gehört haben. Ungläubig und wütend auf die Ignoranz seiner Angestellten und um sich selbst zu vergewissern, dass das alles kein Scherz war, begab sich Kaiba in das Schlafzimmer. Auf den ersten Blick sah alles so aus wie vorher. Dann aber, als er die Schränke und Regale öffnete und ins Bad ging, da merkte er, dass keine Spur mehr von ihr geblieben war: die Regale waren ausgeräumt, die Schränke hatten kein einziges Kleidungsstück mehr von ihr und das Bad kein einziges Hygieneartikel. Sie war weg, als sei sie nie da gewesen.

Zu Hause würde er nichts erfahren, aber möglicherweise im Büro.

Seine Sekretärin empfing ihn überrascht. Er war drei Tage früher zurückgekommen, als erwartet und rief gleich drei seiner wichtigen Mitarbeiter zu sich ins Büro: die Sekretärin, den Security- und Geheimdienstchef und Roland.

„Sie war hier als ich nach New York geflogen bin. Danach ist sie verschwunden. Was ist passiert, hat einer von euch etwas mitbekommen?"

„Mr . Kaiba, ich hatte in dieser Zeit meinen Urlaub genommen, da Sie ja nicht mehr hier waren. Ich kann leider nichts dazu sagen."

„Was ist mit Ihnen?", wandte sich Kaiba an die Sekretärin.

Die Sekretärin versuchte sich an den Tag zurückzuerinnern.

„Mir ist auch nichts aufgefallen, Sir. Sie ist nach ungefähr einer Stunde nach Ihnen ebenfalls gegangen. Ich selbst habe noch gefragt, ob sie was brauchte. Sie war etwas blass, aber sie sagte nichts und ging."

„Sie war blass? Was ist vorgefallen? War noch jemand bei ihr?"

„Nein…", fuhr die von Kaibas strengem Ton etwas irritierte Sekretärin fort, besann sich aber eines besseren und antwortete: „Doch, ja da war ihr Notar, Mr. Grobovski, er hat kurz bevor Mrs. Kaiba gegangen war, ebenfalls ihr Büro verlassen."

„Was hat Grobovki hier zu suchen gehabt?", brüllte Kaiba und stand von seinem Platz auf. Die Sache ging in eine Richtung, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„Sie hatten an dem Tag einen Termin mit ihm, haben ihn aber nicht … ehm, ich habe vergessen ihn abzusagen."

„Was zum Teufel hat er hier gemacht? Was hat er mit meiner Frau besprochen? Ruf ihn an und sag, dass er sofort hierher kommen soll!"

Endlich, als der alte Notar in sein Büro erschien und seine dicke alte Brille ab und an auf der Nase hochhebend grob die Vorfälle von dem besagten schicksalhaften Tag schilderte, wurde Kaiba langsam alles klar. Er entließ den Notar und fiel in seinen Bürosessel. Der alte Notar hatte ihm den nur zur Hälfte unterschriebenen Antrag auf Grundbucheintragung gezeigt und erzählt, dass Tea viele Fragen über den Kauf, vor allem über den Zeitpunkt des Kaufes des Tanzstudios gestellt hatte. Und da Tea eine kluge Frau war, hatte sie sich alles zusammengereimt was ungereimt geblieben war. Sie wusste Bescheid. Sie hatte alles herausgefunden.

Nachdem sich Kaiba von seiner ersten Aufregung erholt hatte, befahl er seinen Mitarbeitern des „Geheimdienstes" seiner Firma, die so etwas wie die Polizei im Unternehmen waren und vor allem innerhalb und außerhalb des Unternehmens stattfindende Vorfälle untersuchten, alles in die Wege zu leiten, um sie zu finden. Sie könnte nicht weit gekommen sein, immerhin würde in irgendeinem System oder auf irgendeiner Videokamera Teas Daten vorhanden sein. Er musste sie finden!

Als er so langsam eine innere Müdigkeit verspürte - er war schon über 24 Stunden auf den Beinen - und ihm einfiel, dass er Mokuba den ganzen Tag alleine und ohne Neuigkeiten gelassen hatte, war es bereits dunkel geworden. Doch bevor er sein Büro verlassen konnte klopfte es heftig an seiner Tür und hereingestürmt kam sie.

Serenity Wheeler.

„Ich wusste, dass du noch hier sein würdest, Seto! Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert. Immer noch derselbe Workaholic!", sagte Serenity, äußerst erfreut den jungen Unternehmer nach einer so langen Trennungszeit wieder zu sehen, und stürzte sich Kaiba um den Hals.

„Was willst du hier, Serenity? Ich habe dir verboten überhaupt in meiner Nähe zu kommen!"

„Ach Seto, du kannst mit deinem Spielchen aufhören. Ich weiß alles über Tea und dich! Die arme, du solltest sie anschauen, wie ein in Stich gelassenes Puppy! Ich wusste, dass du nicht lange mit der Heiligen Tea aushalten würdest.", ein schmutziges, gestelltes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Serenity war in ihrem Element.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Serenity?", Kaiba packte die noch vom Lachen bebende Serenity am Arm um sie zu beruhigen, „was hast du Tea erzählt, verdammt nochmal?"

„Ich? Erzählt? Nichts. Sie wusste doch alles. Sie kam bei uns in die Wohnung rein, verärgert und ziemlich fertig und fragte mich ob ich alles wüsste und hinter dem ganzen Spiel mit dem Studio stand. Ich sagte ja, nachdem du ihr alles erzählt hattest, sehe ich nicht wo das Problem liegt."

Kaiba konnte vor Wut nicht mal richtig nachdenken. Am liebsten hätte er sie rausgeworfen, aber er brauchte sie noch. Vielleicht wusste sie von Tea. Was hatte sie ihr erzählt? Wie hatte sie die Dinge beschrieben? Dieser Frau konnte er mittlerweile alles zutrauen, wenn sie bereit war ihre beste Freundin zu hintergehen, wie weit würde sie noch für ihre Interessen gehen?

„Ich muss sie finden. Hat sie dir gesagt, wo sie hin will, Serenity?!"

„Nein, und das interessiert mich nicht. Im Übrigen sollte es dich auch nicht interessieren. Du hast doch keine Lust mehr auf sie, weshalb willst du sie finden?"

„Rede kein Unsinn, und sag mir wo sie hingehen könnte. Hat sie irgendwelche entferntere Verwandte oder Freunde, von denen ich nicht weiß"

„Nein. Sie ist weg und, sieh´s mal positiv, sie macht keine Skandale wie die anderen, und du musst ihr auch kein Schweigegeld zahlen," Serenity begab sich zu dem Sofa, dass in der Ecke hinter einem kleinen Tisch stand und setzte sich hin. „Immerhin, muss ich zugeben, Sie ist eine faire Verliererin."

Kurz nachdem sie sich hingesetzt und bemerkt hatte, dass Kaiba ihr nicht zuhörte und keinerlei Beachtung schenkte, sondern in seinen Gedanken vertieft war, stand Serenity abrupt auf und erreichte mit wenigen Schritten den am Fester stehenden und in die Ferne blickenden Kaiba, um dann im nächsten Schritt ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu legen und ihn zu küssen.

Kaiba, der diese Wendung nicht vorhergesehen hatte, im Gegenteil, Serenitys Anwesenheit in den letzten Minuten nicht einmal wahrnahm, wachte, durch dieses ungewöhnliche Gefühl der fremden Lippen auf seine, förmlich aus seiner Trance auf. Wie anders sich dieser aufgezwungene Kuss nur anfühlte. Er drückte Serenity mit all seiner Kraft weg.

„Was ist los Seto. Jetzt können wir uns doch in Ruhe wieder mit uns beschäftigen, wo du Tea losgeworden bist."

„Ich habe sie niemals gehen lassen, Serenity. Sie ist meine Frau und sie gehört zu mir. Dass du das niemals wieder vergisst, hast du mich verstanden!" In seinen Augen war Ärger, aber auch Lust und ein tiefes Feuer zu sehen. Aber dieses Feuer galt einer anderen. Nie hatte er diese Augen, dieses Leuchten, wenn er mit ihr sprach.

„Was willst du damit sagen, du hast nicht mit ihr Schluss gemacht? Aber ihr habt euch getrennt, sie hat alles herausgefunden!", zornig erwiderte Serenity.

„Wir haben uns nicht getrennt. Das ist alles was du wissen musst", Kaiba öffnete die Tür von seinem Office, welche direkt zum Empfang führte und zeigte ihr unmissverständlich, dass sie gehen sollte, „Ich will, dass du gehst, Serenity, deine Anwesenheit ist hier nicht erwünscht, wie du selbst weißt."

„Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Ich habe auf dich gewartet! Du bist immer zu mir zurückgekehrt, Seto! Ich verlange von dir Respekt. Du kannst nicht so mit mir umgehen!"

„Respekt ist ein viel zu nobles Wort für dich, Serenity. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Ich werde das nicht so auf mich sitzen lassen. Ich werde es euch heimzahlen. Vor allem sie wird es bereuen sich mit mir angelegt zu haben."

Unter noch lauterem Protest und nicht mehr verständlichem Gerede verließ Serenity Kaibas Office und hinterließ beim jungen CEO nichts als Unmut.

Kaiba kam an dem Tag sehr spät nach Hause. Er wollte Mokuba nicht unbedingt sehen, weil er nicht wusste was er ihm sagen sollte. Er wusste zwar ungefähr, was Tea erfahren hatte und er konnte nachvollziehen, dass diese Erkenntnisse bei ihr einen Schockzustand hervorgerufen hatten, aber ihr Verschwinden gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, etwas ganz gravierendes musste in ihr passiert sein, dass sie so handelte und wenn das das ist, was er dachte, dann würde es schwierig werden, für alle Beteiligten. Denn dann hätte er die Kontrolle über die ganze Situation verloren, er würde nicht mehr Herr des Geschehens sein. Sowas gab es in der Historie eines Seto Kaiba nicht oft. Sogar sehr selten bis nie.

Der Ärger stieg in ihm auf. Er konnte ihre Abwesenheit und die Art und Weise wie sie gegangen war nicht einfach wegstecken, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Und ohne die nötige Distanz und den kühlen Kopf, würde er nie zu den richtigen nächsten Schritten gelangen, die nötig waren, um das Problem zu lösen. Um sie wieder zu sich zu holen.

Er war gefangen in einem seltsamen Gefühl der Trauer und des Verlustes. Dieses Gefühl hatte er lange nicht mehr gespürt. Genauer gesagt nur einmal in seinem ganzen Leben, als er seine Eltern verlor. Seitdem hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder dieses Gefühl auch nur annähernd in sein Herz zu lassen, geschweige denn ihn so stark werden zu lassen, wie in diesem Augenblick. Nun fraß ihn dieses Gefühl wieder auf und ließ ihn alles wieder erleben, jene Schicksalsschläge, die er viel zu jung im Leben erfahren musste und die ihn zu einem Erwachsenen machten – mit zehn Jahren. 

Nein, dieses Gefühl musste wieder verschwinden! Der Whiskey, welches er in seinem Arbeitszimmer vorfand und rasch trank, war wie ein warmes Feuer, der durch seine offenen Wunden ging. Er brannte und lenkte von den Gedanken ab. Nicht einmal jedoch eine Minute dauerte diese Ablenkung, als neue schmerzhafte Gedanken, diesmal Tea betreffend, in seinen Kopf erschienen. Er sah in das leere Kristallglas, wo ein einziger Tropfen Whiskey seinem Gaumen entflohen war und sah darin ein Gesicht voller Angst und voller Bange. Er sah wieder das Gesicht des zehnjährigen Jungen dem die heile Welt, wo er bisher gelebt hatte, in Scherben zerfallen war. Er nahm das Glas und drückte es in seiner Faust so fest zusammen, bis ein Knacken zu hören war. Dann warf er es Richtung Kommode, wo die anderen Getränke standen. Das Glas knallte laut auf dem Spiegel oberhalb der Kommode, fiel auf die darunter stehenden Kristallgläser und warf die teuer Whiskeyflasche um.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er dass er seine Hand durch die zerbrochene Kristallscherben geschnitten hatte. Warmes Blut strömte aus der Wunde und tropfte auf den Boden. Erst jetzt verspürte er etwas Linderung in seiner Seele.


	22. Chapter 22 Starke Entscheidungen

Starke Entscheidungen

Kaum war der Himmel von New York von der Morgensonne behelligt worden, schon gingen die ersten lauteren Geräusche los, die in der Stadt, die niemals schlief, eigentlich nie weg waren. Alles floss wieder in einem einzigen gigantischen Rhythmus: die Autos in den Straßen, die U-Bahnen in den Untergründen und die Menschen, die unaufhaltsamen, gestressten und irgendwohin eilenden Menschen. New York war der Puls der Erde; dort konnte man sich verlieren.

Verlieren versuchte sich auch eine junge Frau, die erst seit Kurzem wieder einen Fuß in die mächtige Stadt gesetzt hatte, und sich und die Welt durch die Hektik, den Rush und die Unaufhaltsamkeit der Menge vergessen wollte.

Tea Gardner eilte durch die langen Straßen und die unzähligen Menschen hindurch - einen Kaffee-To-Go-Becher mit frisch gebrühtem Kaffee – ohne Zucker, mit etwas Milch- in der rechten Hand. Eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die sie erst vor kurzem sich angeeignet hatte und nicht nur ihren Lieblingstee gegen das bittere Getränk ausgetauscht hatte, sondern auch im Laufen, ja sogar im Rennen trank. Sie wusste, wem sie die Angewohnheit zu verdanken hatte. Aber _er_ gehörte ebenfalls zu den Dingen, die sie vergessen wollte.

Als sie aus der U-Bahn an der 66th Lincoln Station ausstieg und die Broadway herunterlief, sah sie in der rechten Ecke das imposante dreieckig-spitze Gebäude des Konservatoriums, des Julliard School of Performing Arts, und ihr Herz bebte wieder einmal wie am ersten Tag, obwohl sie hier ein Jahr lang studiert hatte und obwohl sie bereits seit einem Monat wieder da war. Es war das Gefühl der Beständigkeit und die unzähligen guten Erinnerungen, die dieses außergewöhnliche Herzbeben verursachten und jedes Mal aufs Neue bestätigten, dass dies eine gute, eine richtige Entscheidung war hier und heute da zu sein.

Sie öffnete die Glastür und eilte die Treppen hinauf: ihre Tanzstunde würde in nur fünfzehn Minuten beginnen.

Als sie das Angebot vor sechs Wochen bekam, als Assistant-Teacher, also eine kurzfristige Lehrbeauftragte, bei Julliard für die nächsten zwei Monate zu arbeiten und ihre ehemalige Tanzlehrerin Mrs. Michailowna und russische Ballette-Legende zu vertreten, war sie geschmeichelt. Es wäre eine Ehre und eine außergewöhnliche Gelegenheit wieder bei Julliard zu sein. Eigentlich hätte sie in allen erdenklichen Situationen keinen einzigen Augenblick gezögert zuzusagen. Sie würde gerne wieder mal in ihre einjährige Wahlheimat zurückkehren, ihre Freunde wiederfinden, die fast alle entweder am Broadway arbeiteten, oder noch in der Ausbildung waren, diese tolle Erfahrung zu sammeln bei einer der berühmtesten Akademien die Kunst des Tanzens zu lehren. Eine große Gelegenheit, die sie ihrer liebenswürdigen aber strengen Lehrerin, mit der sie seit ihrem Ausscheiden aus dem Konservatorium in Kontakt geblieben war, und der Tatsache zu verdanken hatte, dass diese eine etwas größere Operation am Kniegelenk durchführen musste und deshalb einige Monate nicht tanzen konnte.

Sie sagte damals ab. Legte das Einladungsschreiben in ihren Akten und vergas darüber ohne es jemals bei irgendjemanden zu erwähnen. Sie war glücklich und mit ihrem Leben zufrieden, sie wollte auf keinen Fall diese Idylle stören. Eine gute Entscheidung damals. Bis an dem Tag, an dem sie sich voller Verzweiflung darüber, was sie machen und wohin sie gehen könnte, wieder an die Einladung besann und ihr Einstellungsunterlagen abschickte.

Während des Tanzens, egal ob als Ballerina vor der Bühne, oder dahinter beim Trainieren oder als Lehrerin vor ungefähr dreißig Studenten, vergaß sie die Welt, ihre Probleme und _Seto Kaiba_.

Die Tanzeinheit endete, die Studenten verabschiedeten sich lauthals von ihrer jungen Lehrerin und machten sich auf dem Weg in die Kabinen um im der nächsten Stunde zu den anderen Kursen zu gehen. Tea hatte noch vier Stunden Tanzunterricht, drei verschiedene Gruppen und Genre, drei kurze Ewigkeiten in den Tanz zu verfallen und nicht nachzudenken.

Gegen siebzehn Uhr war sie wieder auf den vollen Straßen von Manhattan. Hier konnte sie sich nicht mehr von ihren Gedanken ablenken, die sie während ihres Unterrichts bändigen und zähmen konnte, aber nicht vernichten, nicht eliminieren. Sie dachte an ihn, an seinen hinterhältigen Plan, an seinen Verrat, in dem ihre beste Freundin involviert war, die eine Affäre mit ihm hatte, und sie sicherlich auch während ihrer kurzen Ehe betrog. Dennoch vermisste sie ihn. Und dieses Gefühl brachte tiefe Verzweiflung mit sich und runde wasserklare Tränen, die sie sich schnell aus dem Gesicht wischte. Sie könnte weglaufen, bis ans Ende der Welt und sich vor ihm verstecken, ihn nie wieder sehen, aber was halfen ihr die Distanz und die Zeit, wenn er jedes Mal bei ihr war, jeden Augenblick in ihren Gedanken am Tag und in ihren Träumen in der Nacht?

 _War es richtig wegzulaufen?_

Eine starke Frau läuft nicht vor Problemen weg, das hatte sie vom Leben gelernt, sondern konfrontiert sich mit ihnen, sucht nach Lösungen, setzt sich durch. Sie dagegen war weggelaufen. Doch nicht weil sie nicht stark war, sondern weil auch starke Frauen ab und zu mal schwach sein dürfen.

 _Starke Menschen weinen nicht weil sie schwach sind, sondern weil sie zu lange stark sein mussten._

Tea war viel zu lange viel zu stark gewesen. Sie brauchte die Distanz um nicht von dem Schmerz, den sie damals wie heute verspürte, geblendet, etwas falsches tat, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und zu überlegen, was sie mit ihrem Leben nun anfangen konnte. Sie war nicht weggelaufen weil sie schwach war, sondern weil sie stark bleiben wollte, an dem Tag, an dem sie ihn wiedersehen würde, und dieser Tag würde irgendwann kommen, kam sogar immer näher, je mehr Tage vergingen. Sie wusste, dass er sie suchte. Schon allein deshalb, weil sich ein Seto Kaiba niemals ein wortloses Verschwinden gefallen lassen würde. Da war sein Ego größer als jede Freude darüber, dass er endlich seine Farce ablegen konnte. Und da war noch die Sache mit dem Vertrag. Zwar drohte ihm kein Jugendamt Mokuba wegzunehmen, aber er würde sicherlich eine richtige Vertragsauflösung, beziehungsweise eine rechtmäßige Scheidung wollen, um mit ihr abzuschließen und sich eventuell eine neue Herausforderung zu suchen. So würde es nicht lange dauern, bis er sie auch am anderen Ende der Welt, in der Megametropole finden würde. _Darauf_ bereitete sich Tea vor.

Die U-Bahn, die sie nach Hause bringen würde, kam in fünf Minuten Takt und beförderte hunderte Menschen zugleich zu ihren Destinationen. Diesmal war sie so voll, dass der schwarze ältere Mann mit langen Afrofrisur, der immer um diese Uhrzeit im Zug war, nicht wie üblich seine Ständchen singen und durch die Wagons laufend ein wenig Trinkgeld sammeln konnte. Stattdessen versuchte er es einige Sekunden lang mit einer Blues, merkte die Ignoranz der Mitfahrer und hörte auf. Er würde sein Glück woanders versuchen. Tea beobachtete ihn diesmal mit mehr Interesse als sonst. Wie glücklich dieser Mann sein müsste, auch wenn er nichts besaß außer seiner Musik und seine kleinen Moneten, die er tagtäglich bekam. Geld, Reichtum bedeuteten in den seltensten Fällen vollkommenes Glück, denn dann wäre der Sinn des Lebens, die Formel für das Glück, nach dem sich sie Menschheit sehnte, viel zu simpel und viel zu leicht zu erreichen. Stattdessen war sie sich sicher, dass die einfachen Dinge das Leben schöner und liebenswürdiger gestalteten. Ihr kleines Tanzstudio in Domino zum Beispiel und die kleinen zufriedenen Ballerina, die ihr Studio mit einem breiten Lächeln verließen. Und was würde Geld und Macht und Reichtum bringen? Nichts als Schmerz und Leid, denn dieses Reichtum brachte Seto Kaiba dazu jeden zu kaufen, den er für seinen schamlosen Plan benötigte, dieses Geld war der Grund, warum Serenity ihr in den Rücken fiel. Tief im inneren wusste sie aber, dass weder Serenity noch Seto Kaiba glücklich waren.

Die U-Bahn hielt an der 23th Street Station. Eine Menge an Menschen und Tea stiegen aus. Sie freute sich auf ihr neues kleines Zuhause, was im Wesentlichen eine internationale Hostel war, welche sich Ecke 7th Avenue befand und Reisende, die etwas länger bleiben wollten, neben Hostelzimmer ebenso kleinere Apartments zur Verfügung stellte, gerade richtig für Tea, die erstmal nur zwei Monaten in New York bleiben wollte. Die Zimmern sowie die Apartments waren sehr minimalistisch eingerichtet: ein Stahlbett, ein kleiner Schrank, ein Stuhl und ein Schreibtisch, ein kleines Badezimmer. Keine Küche. Dafür aber mit einem herrlichen Blick auf die Empire-State-Building. Es war ungewöhnlicherweise keine große Umstellung von der riesen Villa der Kaibas in das beschauliche Zimmerchen von nicht einmal 25 Quadratmetern umzuziehen. Wieder einmal eine Bestätigung, dass Reichtum nicht glücklich machte.

Sie betrat das aus insgesamt drei Häusern und einem Gemeinschaftsraum bestehende Gebäude der Hostel und ging zur Rezeption. Bobby hatte diesmal Schicht und legte gerade das Telefon ab, als Tea herein kam.

„Hi Bobby, hast du für mich irgendwelche Nachrichten?", fragte Tea freundlich. Die Briefe in dem Hostel wurden an der Rezeption abgegeben und mussten jeden Tag abgeholt werden. Auch gab es kein Telefon in den Zimmern, sodass auch Telefonanrufe von den meist jungen Rezeptionisten, die neben der Uni hier jobbten, aufgefangen wurden.

„Hi, ich glaube schon. Sam war gerade dabei die Briefe zu verteilen, möglicherweise bringt er sie dir hoch."

Tea bedankte sich und ging die Treppen hoch. Sie wohnte im letzten, dritten Stockwerk des mittleren Hauses. Im Zimmer angekommen, öffnete sie die Fenster, um etwas frische Luft hereinzulassen. Da die Fenster alle in den Hof aufgingen, hatte sie nur gedämpften Lärm. Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und wusch ihr Gesicht mit dem kalten Wasser. Es klopfte an der Tür. _Das muss Sam sein_. Tea trocknete schnell ihr Gesicht mit dem Handtuch und öffnete die Tür. Es war Bobby, etwas irritiert verkündete er: „Tea, du hast Besuch", und trat zur Seite.

Da stand er hochgewachsen und mit ernster Miene: Seto Kaiba.


	23. Chapter 23 Der Anfang vom Ende

Kapitel 23 Der Anfang vom Ende

Nie zuvor hatte Bobby Seto Kaiba persönlich gesehen. Im Fernsehen und in der Zeitung – ja, aber dass der bekannte Unternehmer mal vor ihm stehen würde – mehr noch – dass er zu Tea Gardner, einer eher unscheinbaren als glamourösen und reichen Hotelgast wollen würde, das würde ihm nicht mal in seiner buntesten Phantasie einfallen. Trotz des natürlichen Drangs zu lauschen, was die beiden miteinander zu tun hatten und was der CEO in so einem bescheidenden Domizil zu suchen hatte, musste er sich entfernen, nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil Seto Kaiba die Tür laut zuknallen ließ.

Die beiden schauten sich schweigend einige Sekunden an, bis Tea als erste ihren Blick abwandte und sich zum Fenster drehte. Sie konnte immer noch seinem stechenden und durchbohrenden Blick nicht standhalten und würde es wohl auch nie können.

Die Nachmittagssonne, die an diesem Märztag kaum noch wärme verbreiten konnte, schien mit schwindender Kraft durch das Fenster und ließ die kleinen Staubkörner auf ihrem Weg hell erleuchten. Draußen hörte man eine Sirene laut aufheulen und im gleichen Moment verstummen.

„Was suchst du hier", fragte sie, fast als wäre ihr die Antwort gleichgültig.

„Was ich hier suche? Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen! Was zum Teufel machst du in New York und warum bist du weggelaufen?"

„Ich bin nicht weggelaufen. Ich bin gegangen, weil ich es so wollte und weil ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollte. Deshalb bitte ich dich zu gehen." Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn in die Augen, als sie den letzten Satz aussprach. Ein Grinsen kam über Kaibas Gesicht.

„Du glaubst nicht in allem Ernst, dass ich einfach so gehe, nachdem ich dich über eineinhalb Monate gesucht habe?"

„Was willst du von mir Kaiba," fragte Tea und betonte dabei den Nachnamen des CEO, als wolle sie damit ein Zeichen setzen, dass er für sie nunmehr nichts anderes sei als ein Kaiba, ein flüchtiger Bekannter von der Highschool-Zeit, „Du hast das bekommen, was du wolltest. Du hast mich monatelang belogen und hast mich in dein Bett gekriegt. Dein Plan ist vollkommen aufgegangen. Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe?", sie pausierte kurz, „Keine Angst ich werde dir die Scheidung geben. Mehr noch, wenn du noch einen Monat wartest, dann wird unser Vertrag auslaufen."

„Es gibt keinen Vertrag, der auslaufen kann.", gab Kaiba kühl zurück.

Tea dachte sie hätte schon alles von Kaibas Masche gewusst, aber das letzte Gesagte war für sie doch unbekannt. Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. Was hatte _das_ jetzt zu bedeuten?

„Dieser Vertrag, den du und ich unterschrieben haben", setzte Kaiba fort, „ist nichts als ein wertloses Stück Papier, das keinerlei juristische Macht entfaltet. Wir sind verheiratet, wie ganz normale Ehepaare auch. Und, nein, ich will und werde mich nicht von dir scheiden lassen."

„Was sollte das Ganze dann, kannst du es mir bitte erklären? Was wolltest du mit deinem Plan erreichen? Es gab kein Jugendamt, es gab kein Vertrag. Warum wolltest du so ein falsches Spiel mit mir spielen? Hab ich dir je irgendwann einmal was angetan?"

„Nein. Das hatte damit nichts zu tun." Kaibas Grinsen verstummte auf einmal. Er trat nun in ein Teil dieses Gesprächs ein, was ihm ebenfalls nicht gefiel. Denn nun musste er das zugeben, was er dachte niemals offenbaren zu müssen.

„Wie? Willst du mir etwa weismachen, dass es nicht dein Ziel war mich ins Bett zu kriegen, mich auszunutzen und dann wie ein benutztes Stück Lappen wegzuwerfen und dich dann wieder deiner anderen Affären zu widmen?"

 _Bitte sag nein_ , _sag dass es nicht dein Ziel war, verteidige dich und gib mir irgendwelche Gründe an denen ich mich festhalten kann, an die ich glauben kann, auch wenn sie noch so wage, noch so unwirklich sein mögen_.

„Doch. Genau das hatte ich vor."

Es zerbrach erneut, die letzte Hoffnung, der letzte Stück Glaube, dass sie sich geirrt haben konnte, dass sich das Blatt zum Besseren wenden konnte. Entsetzt schaute sie ihn an und trat einen Schritt zurück. Mit so viel Zynismus hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Und was machte es noch für einen Sinn gegen diese hämische Art, mit der er an die Sache herantrat, Stärke vorzutäuschen?

„Was bist du nur für ein Mensch…", war leise und resigniert von Tea zu hören.

„Ich habe dich gesehen, im Theater, als du getanzt hast. Das war das erste Mal seit Jahren. Du hast mir auf Anhieb gefallen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich so anziehend finden würde. Danach kamst du zur After-Show-Party, und ich wusste, dass ich dich haben musste, koste es was es wolle."

Kaiba ließ seine Worte wirken, denn er wusste um den Schmerz den diese zu ehrlich gesprochenen Worte bei ihr hervorrufen würden. Aber er war kein Feigling. Er stand zu dem was er gemacht hatte, so dass er, wenn sie denn nun die ganze ungeschminkte Wahrheit wissen wollte, bereit war ihr alles zu sagen.

„Ich hätte es auf die altmodische Art versucht, wie ich es immer bei anderen Frauen gemacht habe. Schon alleine das ich Interesse zeigte, hat meistens gereicht, damit sich die Frauen mir um den Hals geworfen haben. Ich hätte dich zu mir in mein Büro einladen und dich dann in mein Penthaus mitnehmen können. Nach ein paar Wochen wäre das ganze vorbei, weil ich mich langweilen würde. So war es mit unzähligen Frauen, die ich in meinem Leben hatte, wie auch mit Serenity, die sich mir bei der ersten Gelegenheit, als sie mich im VIP-Bereich in einem angesagten Club wieder traf, förmlich anbot.

Aber ich wusste ganz genau, dass ich das mit dir nicht machen konnte. Du warst nie von meinem Reichtum und meiner Macht begeistert. Dich hatten meine soziale Position und meine internationale Bekanntheit nie beeindruckt.

Als ich Serenity von meinem Plan, dich zu haben, erzählte, bestätigte sie das, was ich schon von dir dachte. Sie glaubte, sie würde mich von meinem Plan abbringen, als sie dich als die Unerreichbare, auf den Traumprinzen Wartende beschrieb, aber sie erweckte mehr mein Interesse, mein Jagdinstinkt. Und so erschuf ich den Plan mit dem verkauften Tanzstudio und dem Jugendamt. Denn ich wusste ganz genau, dass dir nichts mehr bedeuten würde, als das Wohlergehen eines Teenagers und das Schicksal von dutzenden Kindern."

Tea schluckte und schüttete den Kopf.

„Du und Serenity, also…".

„Ja. Sie würde alles tun, was ich von ihr verlangen würde. Sie würde selbst ihre eigene Familie verkaufen, nur um zu wissen, dass ich sie weiterhin Beachtung schenke. Aber sie ist für mich nichts weiter als eine Nummer unter vielen."

„Und warum", Tea wischte sich schnell eine Träne, „warum hast du mich nicht einfach gehen lassen, nachdem du das bekommen hattest was du wolltest? Warum hast du mich bei dir Wohnen lassen, mich von dem Training abgeholt und mich ein Teil deines Lebens werden lassen? Warum hast du zugelassen, dass ich mich …"

Sie hörte auf die letzten Wörter zu sagen, die sie an dieser ganzen skrupellosen Geschichte am meisten schmerzten. Dass sie sich unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatte und nicht die Distanz, nicht seine unmenschlichen Taten, nichts auf der Welt sie aufhören ließen ihn zu lieben.

Er sagte nichts, sondern schaute sie an, indem er jetzt die Distanz zwischen ihnen noch geringer machte.

„Antworte mir!", rief sie, sah ihn an und ließ es kapitulierend zu, dass die salzigen Tränen ihr schönes Gesicht durchfluteten. „Du hast keine Antwort drauf, nicht wahr? Weil du ein Sadist bist, dem es gefällt andere Menschen zu kontrollieren und sie zu quälen…"

„Nein, …", versuchte Kaiba vorzubringen, aber Tea unterbrach ihn, die nun keine Kontrolle mehr über sich und ihre Emotionen hatte, die nun alle unterdrückten Gefühle, die sie seit jenem Tag zurückgehalten hatte, an dem sie im Jugendamt vor dem Schreibtisch der Sachbearbeiterin saß oder sich Serenitys grausamen Worte anhören musste.

„…Weil du ein verdammter Mistkerl bist, der es genossen hat mich gefügig zu machen und mit meinem Körper und meinen Gefühlen zu spielen …"

„NEIN, TEA! Ich habe es gemacht, weil …", jetzt musste er sie aufrütteln, weil sie wie in einer Art Hysterie verfallen war und weder ihn zuhörte noch wusste was sie sagte. Er trat nah an ihr ran, wollte ihre Arme greifen, aber sie bemerkte dies zuvor und schlug zwar mit harmlosen, dennoch zielstrebigen Faustschlägen auf seine Brust und rief dass sie nichts mehr von ihm hören wollte, dass er sie endlich in Ruhe lassen sollte. Ihm gelang es dennoch ihre Armgelenke in seinem Griff zu nehmen und er drückte sie im nächsten Augenblick fest an die Wand. Was danach kam, hatte er nie zuvor in seinem Leben gemacht.

„…weil ich dich liebe!", schrie er sie an, um sie zu übertönen, um endlich Klarheit zu verschaffen sowohl in dieser Situation als auch in seiner eigenen Gefühlswelt.

Das Gesagte klang so unglaublich und unreal, dass sie verstummte. Sie hatte sich verhört, nicht wahr? Hat er ihr gerade seine Emotionen zugestanden?

Kaiba sah in ihrem ungläubigen Blick all diese Fragen. „Du hast richtig gehört", sagte er nun mit gedämpfter Stimme, „ich konnte dich nicht mehr gehen lassen, weil du meine ganze Welt verändert hast. Weil ich verrückt bin nach dir, verdammt noch mal."

Tea ließ sich los von ihm, den Argumentationen und der Stimme geraubt, näherte sie sich langsam dem Fußende des ungemütlichen Stahlbetts und setzte sich darauf, mit dem Rücken zu der Stelle, wo Kaiba stand. Sie legte den Kopf auf den Handrücken, der fest die Stahlgitter umschloss und weinte. Leise, stumm.

Zum ersten Mal verstand Kaiba, wie weh er dem einzigen Menschen getan hatte, den er neben seinen kleinen Bruder auf der Welt mehr liebte, als alles andere. Und er verstand dass er sie zu nichts mehr zwingen könnte, was gegen ihren Willen sein würde, dafür liebte er sie zu sehr. Ihm wurde klar, dass er mit dem Feuer gespielt hatte, wie ein kleines Kind mit Streichhölzern, das vor dem Kaminofen steht und die kleinen heißen Flammen herbeiführt, und - sobald sie erloschen und ausgebrannt waren – einfach so, ohne Bedenken in den Ofen schmiss. Nur dass diesmal nicht die Streichhölzer verbrannten, sondern er sich an seinem eigenen Spiel verbrannt hatte, weil er ein viel zu starkes, inneres Feuer entfacht hatte, welches nicht so schnell und spurlos erloschen konnte.

„Ich fliege heute um zehn Uhr nach Hause. Ich werde auf dich in meinem Hotel warten. Du kannst selbst entscheiden, ob du kommen willst oder nicht. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen. Wenn du um halb neun nicht auftauchst, dann werde ich ohne dich gehen und dich für immer in Ruhe lassen, das verspreche ich dir."

Mit diesen Worten ging der mächtige CEO aus Teas Zimmer und ließ das ganze Glück seines Lebens in den Händen einer gebrochenen Frau.

Die Kirchenglocken der St. Pauls Church schallten durch die Luft und erreichten die immer noch regungslos am Bettrand sitzende Gestalt und riefen zur spätabendlichen Messe. Die Sonnenstrahlen waren in der Dunkelheit des Abends verschwunden und auch das kleine Zimmer sah dunkel und ungemütlich aus. Es gab nur eine Kirche in ganz Manhattan, die so spät abends noch einen Gottesdienst abhielt, und das bedeutete, dass es bereits acht Uhr am Abend war. Tea hob langsam den Kopf, als wäre sie aus einem tiefen Schlaf aufgewacht. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, ob sie tatsächlich geschlafen hatte und wenn ja, wie lange, aber sie hatte einen dumpfen Schmerz in ihrem Kopf und musste ihre Augen einige Male reiben, um sie an dem Dunkeln im Zimmer zu gewöhnen.

Das erste was in ihr Kopf kam, war Kaiba, das was vor einigen Minuten – oder Stunden? – mit ihr passiert war. Aber das war doch nur ein Traum, das hatte sie sicherlich geträumt? Dann kamen langsam die Details und ließen keinen Zweifel darüber, dass sie nicht geträumt hatte. Nur, wie umgehen mit der Situation?

 _Du kannst selbst entscheiden, ob du kommen willst._

Sie wollte mit ihm nichts zu tun haben. Sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach so verzeihen? Und ob sie ihn überhaupt noch lieben konnte, dass wusste sie auch nicht ganz genau. Sie hatte mit ihm abgeschlossen.

Sie entschloss sich, um die Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, in die Dusche zu steigen. Das warme Wasser hat ihr in manchen Situationen geholfen ein Licht am Ende der Tunnel zu sehen. Doch auch das reichlich fließende Wasser vermochte nicht ihren Gedankenfluss zu stoppen. Ein kleiner Monster in ihrem Unterbewusstsein poppte immer wieder raus und stellte ihr dieselbe Frage: ob sie nicht doch einen Fehler machte, wenn sie ihn für immer aus ihrem Leben verbannte.

Plötzlich blieb ihr Blick erstarrt auf die halbdurchsichtige Duschwand fest. Kaum einige Minuten später riss sie sich aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab und suchte nach ihrer Uhr.

 _Wie spät war es?_

Die kleine Armbanduhr zeigte zehn vor halb neun. Wie verrückt versuchte sie ihre Sachen zu packen, schmiss den Inhalt ihres Schrankes auf den geöffneten Koffer. Dann schaute sie wieder auf die Uhr und bekam einen Schreck. Es war Viertel vor Neun! Sie würde es nicht mehr schaffen, es sei denn, er wartete auf sie. Sie ließ vom Angefangenen ab und rannte zur Rezeption, um sich ein Taxi von Bobby bestellen zu lassen. Da bemerkte sie, wie sich fast das gesamte Personal vor dem Fernseherbildschirm versammelt hatte und besorgt dreinblickte.

„Bobby, ich brauche ein Taxi."

Bobby blickte besorgt auf Tea und nickte. Jetzt bemerkte auch Tea, worum es bei der Fernsehsendung ging. Ein strengeraussehender Mann berichtete in den Breaking-News über einen Autounfall auf der Autobahn Richtung Flughafen. Es gab einen Toten und mehrere Verletzte. Ein Hubschrauber kreiste über das Trümmerfeld bei dem ein Sportwagen, zwei Kombis und ein Lastwagen gerade noch zu erkennen waren. Tea hörte unter der hektischen Stimme des Reporters am Einsatzort den Namen Seto Kaiba und ihr Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Schlagartig wurde ihr schwindelig und zugleich schwarz vor den Augen. Sie hielt sich am Beistelltisch in der Ecke fest um nicht umzufallen. Sam und andere umstehende eilten ihr zur Hilfe, denn mittlerweile wussten alle wer die junge Frau im Hotel war. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger die Ehefrau des nun in den Unfall verwickelten CEOs.

Wie sie ins Taxi stieg, war ihr erst klar, als dieses unter der heftigen Beschleunigung der Reifen quietschte und mit einem Ruck losfuhr. _Zur Autobahn_ , riefen die Angestellten, die ihr das Taxi besorgt und sie hineingesetzt hatten.

Die Minuten vergingen nicht. Ja nicht einmal das Auto bewegte sich, denn sie kamen einfach nicht an. Während dieser quälenden Minuten sah sie ihn vor ihr, wie er wegging, seine letzten Worte. Und sie hörte den Journalisten berichten: _ein Toter_.

 _Lieber Gott, lass es nicht Seto sein._

Endlich hielt das Taxi vor einer riesen Schlange an Autos, die eine Rettungsgasse gebildet hatten und Sanitäter und Polizei durchfahren ließen. Hier könne er nicht weiter, sagte der Taxifahrer. Tea stieg aus. Ohne nachzudenken rannte sie los. Je näher sie dem Unfallort kam, desto mehr ließen ihr ihre Kräfte in Stich, desto mehr verwandelte sich eine ganz normale Straße in ein Kriegsszenario.

Eine rot-weiße Polizeisperre und einige Beamte hielten die sensationsgierigen Zuschauer davon ab dem Geschehen noch näher zu gehen. Tea ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, bückte sich noch im Laufen unter die Sperre und rannte einfach weiter. Einige Stimmen, die sie ermahnten stehen zu bleiben, wohl von der Polizei kommend, vermochten ihren Geist nicht zum Umdenken zu bringen. Stoßgebete und der Gedanke, dass sie es sich nie verzeihen würde, ihn gehen gelassen zu haben, war alles woran sie dachte.

Jetzt näher an der Unfallstelle angekommen, blickte sich Tea um, ihr Blick nur eine einzige Person suchend– hier die beiden Kombis, die nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnte, dort der riesige weiße Lastwagen, der gegen die Leitplanke geknallt, umgefallen war, dort der Sportwagen, die vielen Feuerwehr und Rettungswagen – aber kein Seto Kaiba, er war nicht zu sehen.

 _Lieber Gott, lass es nicht Seto sein_.

Plötzlich, bevor die Verzweiflung ihren letzten klaren Gedanken rauben konnte, sah sie bei einem der Rettungswägen seine hochgewachsene Gestalt. Er stand mit einer blutigen Binde an der Hand, den er an seine Stirn drückte, als er sie ebenfalls erkannte. Er sah sie zu sich rennen, ließ von dem Sanitäter ab und bewegte sich in ihre Richtung.

Sie sprang um seinen Hals und weinte die süßesten Erleichterungstränen, die ein Mensch je vergießen konnte. Er ließ von ihr nicht ab, lange, wundervolle Minuten lang, denn das Leben hatte ihn nicht nur ein neues Leben geschenkt, sondern ein Leben mit ihr, was es erst richtig lebenswert machte.

Die Sirenenleuchten und das Gemenge gingen weiter, Hubschrauber flogen, Helfer transportierten Verletzte ab, die Feuerwehr barg die Trümmer. Und mittendrin lag sich ein Paar in den Armen, völlig von der Situation losgelöst, in einer anderen Welt verschollen, nur für sich alleine. Dankbar, was auch immer das Leben ihnen auf den Weg gegeben hatte, ob Hürden und Hindernisse oder Liebe und Glück.

Das Leben bestimmt, was alles Geschieht. Weil du immer dorthin gehst, _**wo dich dein Leben hinführt**_.

Ende.

* * *

The End. Das wars. Ich hoffe euch hat meine Geschichte gefallen. Schreibt mir, was ihr von dem Ende haltet.

Eure

tatosensei


End file.
